


Eternal life

by hajduszaboszlo



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: #Drama, #Kdrama, #korean, #melodrama, #novel, Actor Park Bogum, F/M, Lee Do-hyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 77,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajduszaboszlo/pseuds/hajduszaboszlo
Summary: One day, Young Saeng wakes up in hospital. He doesn't understand why he is so achy and bruised, yet what frightens him the most is the fact, that he doesn't know who he is. All of his memories are gone and no one is even looking for him. After being treated he's discharged and thanks to the kindness of the first person he get closely to know, the nurse named Kim Aeri, he's in ability to start a new life.However the past distresses him. What he has done in the previous life, that there's no trace of it left? Unfortunately for him and his new friend - it's not as pleasant as they could dream off. Inconceivable answers turn out to be true."[...] Shaman was immediately beside him, scolding him through her teeth. ‘What are you doing?!’‘When she wake up she’ll come to a conclusion it was just a bad dream, caused by the wine!’ Young Saeng had this specific kind of sparkle, last seen in his eyes when he had pillow fight with Aeri.Yet shaman had to bring him down to earth. She made him turn around and showed something. ‘But what about that pool of blood on the table?![...]"





	1. Disclaimer no. 1

Hello everyone!

It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear readers.

You’ve somehow came upon my story. Thank you for that! But prior to your start, I would be thrilled and pleased with you reading this scribble.

So, before you’ll enter the amazing, but appalling world, which I’ve created, I want to inform you about following:

  1. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the my imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
  2. This is my first book. I created this story in my mind, for my own pleasure, but somehow it became so thrilling, that I couldn’t keep it in any longer. The story was supposed to calm me before going to sleep, but usually ended leaving me wide awake. Therefore I tried my best and wrote it down, but have it in mind that I’ve never learnt how to write in a beautiful manner, I don’t know secrets of this art.
  3. English is not my native language, neither I feel like I’m fluent in it. I choose it to diversify and maybe attract more readers. When writing, I noticed shortages of basic words, so forgive me when something is not correct from the grammatical point of view. I’ve learnt this language intuitively and I’m using it in the same way. Tenses? What’s that? Some kind of spice? If some sentence will be completely weird, please inform me. If sentence will be understandable, but could be written in better way, please ignore it and try to live with my stupidity. If I’m mistaking ‘barely’ with ‘barley’ – it’s my dyslexia.
  4. I’m a koreaboo. It’s a bad word, but I can’t find something fitting better. My fantasy travels into that region really often. I’m not Asian, I’m an European, interested in the culture and language of Korea. I placed the story there, because this country could handle the plot twists, yet I tried to avoid words and wordings familiar only within the people learning Korean. Therefore you won’t find words like ‘unnie’, ‘noona’, ‘IC’, etc.. If you’ll be interested in the story I might later explain what are their relationships, but for now it’s not necessary.
  5. The story starts slowly, but please, pleeeaaase, don’t be discouraged. Don’t drop out to early. It’s like a rollercoaster – firstly it goes up slowly, but when it drops – you pray it could stop.
  6. This is not fanfiction, based on any of actors, actresses or stories. It’s original. Therefore I didn’t put a lot of tags. If you will like this story, please pass it forward.
  7. And last thing – as mentioned in 1 point – it’s a work of fiction and it’s written for your entertainment. I will be pleased with your feedback. But I’m also a human, definitely fragile one, so if you have to say something rude, not connected to the story, leave it for yourself. Please. Otherwise I will cry.



You can find this work already finished on wattapad (my profile's name is magusia333 - one warning: the chapter numbers are not even, here chapter 7 is chapter 5 on wattpad) and bookrix, where you can download it partialy.

This is it for now. I think you’re ready to start the adventure. Enjoy the reading!

arlettawita


	2. Prologue

It was late into night. The darkness was intensified by the rain, which was pouring heavily onto the ground. Thunder shackled the surroundings and the dogs in the further neighbourhood started to howl. The sky was embellished by lightning bolts, the stream of accumulated water was going down the path. The area was lightened only by weak street lamp - except the constant flash of lightnings - but was bickering, turning on and off. The wind carried all the dirt and trash around, making the empty plastic bags swirl in small whirlwinds.

Two silhouettes of men emerged from the darkness, both hardly breathing, clearly in the middle of a fight. They were in the centre of sloped street, restricted by both sides of it by tall, stone fence. One of the men hid in the shadow, while taking a shallow breaths. Second’s man face was lightened by the sudden lightning bolt, showing that it was all covered in blood mixed with dirt.

He was tired of running away, so he just went onto his knees and smiled, showing his bloody teeth. ‘Take it… I don’t want to remember…’, he quietly whispered, stretching his arms to the sides, yet the words got to the man in the shadow, making him more angry, than he already was. He wiped his lips, spitted rest the saliva to the ground and moved towards kneeling man.

His shoulders were sunk down and he moved as he was staggering, but he got to his opponent. He started to laugh, as his shoulders moved and he kicked the second man, which wasn’t resisting. Soon he hit the ground with his face, unconscious. The kicker aimed his last strike and hardly hit the stomach of the laying man.

When he made sure, that the other will not wake up anytime sooner, he turned around on his heel and proceeded to slowly go up the hill, disappearing in the rain and the dark.

The beaten up face of the victim stayed on the road. The blood was flowing down from his nostrils, he was scowling. The wet hair glued to his face and he had trouble with breathing. After uncertain amount of time his face lightened up red and blue, when the help appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

The man felt dizzy and heard ringing in his ears. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed that outside is already bright and clear, but then he realised that he didn’t even know what to expect. He was looking out the big window at the birds flying up high on blue sky, laying still in some bed, he didn’t recognize.

He started to move his head around, causing it pain, then he moved his hand to his face and noticed some things attached to it: injected PVC connected to the IV. He turned his head onto his right, where he saw a hospital curtain, separating him from the rest of the words. He tried to remember why he got himself in such a situation, but it causes nothing more than harder headache.

He decided to speak, but his throat was completely dry. He gave a try to clear his throat, but he failed. Then he attempted to lift up and lean on his forearms, but they were weak so he hit bed again, finally making some noise. He heard a voice, coming from the side.

‘Oh, honey, I think someone moved there.’ It was an elderly voice.

‘We should not care.’ The female, younger, answered. The man struggling to get anyone attention squinted his eyes for this response. He moved his head to look at that side, from which he heard the conversation. Under the curtain some feet can be seen, but that’s all.

‘They moved him here 2 days ago and he didn’t move. Maybe he woke up. Go for someone.’ The male voice insisted. The patient smiled, thanking for this man. But on the other hand: did this person just said 2 days ago? For how long was he laying there?

The woman sighed, but didn’t say anything, instead she stood up and apparently walked out, as the steps were becoming faint and the door being shut could be heard.

The man looked in front of him, waiting for the help to come. There was a wall and on it he noticed the calendar. He couldn’t see clearly, but he saw number pointing that it was September, probably beginning, because the pointer was in the first row. Should it frighten him? He… didn’t know, he did feel as it was something weird.

Suddenly a female voice could be heard again, as the room door opened. He caught only part of the sentence said earlier, but rest was understandable.

‘…ry, but dad heard something coming from the patient beside, and he wanted to check if everything is alright…’ She said.

A new, kind of nasal, male voice answered harshly. ‘Then you could’ve called for the nurse.’

‘Yes, yes…’ She answered awkwardly.

The curtain suddenly opened up. The doctor in his white gown stood at the end of the bed looking at his patient. The lady, in her forties gasped as she saw him. She sat on her father’s bed, lurking at the mysterious neighbour. She didn’t she him earlier, because usually his bed was all hidden behind the curtains. The doctor shoved her to the side and put back the screening.

But the lady noticed: the young man lying on the bed had features of someone, who could easily drag one’s attention. His hair, now long enough to shoulder length and messy, were naturally dark and slightly curly, so few strands was hitting his face. His jaw, more oval in shape, was covered with stubble, as well as a few bruises and small cuts that contrasted with his fair complexion. Beside those features his skin was clear and healthy. He looked no older, than 20 years old. His eyes were sharp, upturned and black as a coal. He didn’t have any dark circles nor his eyes were swollen. They fit in the face pretty well, even though they weren’t big. His nose was more of a round, but not disturbing enough to destroy the proportions of his beauty. His lips were rather thin, but the cupid's bow had a firm line, highlighting his upper lip over the lower one.

The doctor noticed that patient had his eyes open, so he stopped looking so grumpy. ‘So you actually woke up.’ He said it more to himself. Then he raised his voice. ‘Hello, my name is Park Seung Min, and this is °°° Hospital. If you can hear me, nod.’

The patient wanted even to speak, but nothing came out from his mouth, so he just nodded as he was ordered to.

‘Ok, nice to see that you’re so eager to say something, but you’ve been intubated when you came here and you’ve been laying for a while. Don’t worry, I’m going to call a nurse, she’s going to give you some water to start your voice engine, heh.’ Doctor wanted to sound funny, but rather his joke wasn’t making anyone laugh.

The man wasn’t sure if he heard good. He has been intubated? Why? What is wrong with him?

Doctor said his joke, smirked by himself and approached the head of the bed to press the button to call the nurse. ‘Okay, she’s coming. Before that, tell me, do you know why you’re here? Again nod or shake.’

The man tried to remember anything, but after a moment he shook his head to the sides. This move caused a new wave of ringing pain inside the head, so he scowled. Really, his head was hazy and heavy, he tried to think about some explanation, but nothing came to his mind.

‘Do you have someone that we can call to come?’ The handsome man contradicted. ‘Hmm, that’s no good. But don’t worry and don’t move too much. You had a concussion.’

Soon, the nurse walks into the room. She’s small, but she has some kind of fierce glance. She has her hair tied in a bun and wore nice, claret nurse suit. Her lips were naturally smiling, even though she looked tired. She was blushing and breathing heavily. The call made her run from the other room.

The doctor looked at her from her head to toes. ‘Oh, it’s your duty today, Aeri? Never mind. Run standard tests for him, pressure, maybe morphology. But firstly give him some water and ask some questions, because he says he don’t know, why he’s here, no family members, ok? Call me, when you’re done.’ He patted her shoulder and left the room. ‘What’s for today’s lunch…’ Could be still heard, when he was leaving.

He passed to the nurse the patient’s card. She looked at it and for a second she tightened her lips in anger. Then she took a deep breath and professional smile came back to her kind face.

She turned to the patient. ‘Hi, my name is Kim Ae Ri. Give me a second, I’m going to get some tools.’ And she disappeared for a minute and came back with a trolley. On top of it was water jug, from which she poured the liquid to the cup with a straw. She served it to the man.

‘Here. First, take a sip.’

He took the sip and felt as it was slightly burning his throat. Second and following were better, felling much better.

‘Isn’t it nicer now? First sip hurts, but you didn’t speak for a while so it probably was completely dry. Okay?’

The man grunted. ‘Yeah…’ He said hoarsely, but was glad that he was in ability to talk again. His voice was deep.

‘Much better.’ She pulled out a pen from her pocket and started prepared herself to write down some information. She also noted which tests they have to carry on him.

‘Before we will move you to perform the examination, we have to have a little talk, okay?’ She clearly overused one word. It made the man chuckle, which in his current situation looked more like a stroke. ‘Something is wrong?

He focused. ‘Don’t be… so… okay… about everything…’

‘As for someone whose voice was shut down for few days you certainly are talkative, aren’t you?’ She smirked, noticing that he wasn’t rude. ‘But ok-, I mean, alright, I will try my best to avoid saying that word. Tell me what do you fell right now? Try to only answer yes, no or crisply.’ And she looks at him, waiting for the response.

‘… Yes’ The man answered, nodded and was nodding, when she listed things like nausea, dizziness or pain. He was weak and he finally could notice what actually was wrong with him.

‘So, the doctor said you don’t remember why you’re here. In the patient’s card we have written Hong Gil Dong, because we couldn’t find your true identity.’ The man looked away, feeling slightly worse. His name was lost in his mind. 

The nurse continued. ‘You’ve been found unconscious in the middle of the street, at midnight. Probably beaten up. You had troubles with breathing and you’ve been insentient for over a week, firstly on intense unit care, then for 2 days here. You said you don’t have family, so…’

Gil dong raised his head. Something came up to his mind. ‘I didn’t say I don’t have family… I just don’t know...’

Aeri started to suspect something. ‘You don’t know if you have family? Wait, do you even remember your name?’

The man tried really hard and went silent for minutes, but nothing was ringing in his head. His breathing speeded as well his heart rate, which was seen on the monitor.

‘No…’ He whispered.

Nurse looked at the screen. ‘Calm down. Breath in and out like that.’ She showed him. When he was following the pattern on his own, she asked a new question. ‘Can you tell me what year it is?’

He pointed at the calendar behind her. ‘It says 2020.’

She followed the finger and realised that she asked a stupid thing. She needed help. ‘Right… I will be right back. I’m going to call for the doctor again.’

She walked out, leaving Gil Dong alone. The curious neighbour peeked out from the side.

‘Boy, you really don’t remember? Poor you!’ She wanted to start a conversation, but she didn’t hear an answer, because soon the doors were open and three people walk in: the nurse, doctor Park Seung Min and another one, taller and slimmer than the one, which welcomed the man with amnesia back to this world.

The tall doctor was silent, listening to the nagging of the other one. He listened as Park Seung Min was in the middle of his eating and he should respect that. Finally the new doctor cuts the talk, having enough of it.

‘Mr. Park Seung Min.’ He said it with his teeth clenched, trying not to lose his temper. ’If you saw some symptoms of something wrong going on, you should’ve stay here and conduct the necessary examinations, not leave it to the nurse!’ He pointed at Aeri.

But the first doctor took it clearly as a lack of respect. ‘Hey, I’ve heard that you are good, but as a junior employee, you should respect your elder!’ Then he turned to the nurse and said to her quietly. ‘Why did you have to run onto him?’

New doctor also heard that, so he just scolded his friend with his eyes. Then they finally approached the patient’s bed. Kim Aeri hung her head low, definitely hurt and scared, because doctor Park Seung Min likes to baste on those, who angered him.

‘Hello, my name is Ahn Chang-Woo. I’m the neurologist here in the hospital. You’ve said you don’t remember your name?’ His voice was much more nice.

The man has no longer energy to talk, so he just nodded.

Doctor continued. ‘Neither why you’re here or whom we can call?’ The man also agreed. ‘Ok… We will first give you some CT, you’ve had the concussion. It just might be temporary, so don’t worry. Do you know maybe if you’ve been treated in hospital earlier? Maybe with that we will find some info on you…’

The patient shook his head. _‘I don’t know…’_ he thought, unable to speak.

Ahn Chang-Woo saw that man was struggling. ‘Hey, I know it’s hard, but just answer those questions and that’s all. Who’s the president right now?’

Hong Gil Dong scowled and furrowed his brows. ‘Moon Jae… In…?’

‘Can you tell me the names of three kingdoms of Korea?’

‘Silla, Goguryeo… and… Baekje…’ He answered faintly.

‘Well, at least you remember something.’ He turned to the nurse. ‘Take him for the scan, call me later, when it’s ready. And, sir, please observe him.’ He said looking at his co-worker.

The patient closed his eyes and drifted away, tired of the constant pain in his head. Later, when he was resting, more people came into room and they took him out of the room. He thought, when he was laying on the moving bed, that he could hear the two doctors arguing in the corridor, but he wasn’t sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Gil Dong looked at the same calendar he noticed the first day he woke up. He couldn’t believe that already moth and a half has passed. He was still in the hospital, but feeling much better. He was waiting for the nurse to come. She usually showed up at this time to take his pressure. He liked when she showed up, because she liked to joke with her. She was nice and kind, not pitying him for his lost identity.

Behind the door, still on corridor Aeri and doctor Ahn Chang-Woo were standing. He caught her, when she wanted to walk into the room. He looked into the window on the door, seeing as Gil Dong was smiling at the elder man neighbouring him. The man has changed, as the previous one, which noticed that the man woke up, was discharged. They were talking – mainly the neighbour, clearly telling some story to the young man, but the other was patiently listening. Doctor moved to the side and after some hesitation he started talking to the nurse.

‘It’s been more than a month and I have no idea what’s wrong with him. I’ve done many tests and honestly, if the concussion could be at fault for his memory loss, he would’ve start to remember something.’ He told her calmly and she sighed in response.

‘Like I’ve talked with him, you know? I’m just curious, because it’s weird. He knows a lot.’ He emphasized these words. ‘I can assume, that he was maybe in some history major or something like that, recently he helped me to fill the hardcore level crossword.’ He chuckled and nurse gave him a weird look. ‘Don’t judge, I like to solve them.’

‘That’s so old-fashioned…’ She said harshly.

‘Yeah, but by the way. He knew the name of one of the generals, like I think I never heard of him. And with given date he gave me name of one battles, and he even said how many men where there, and he started talking about it… like oh my god, literately - he can solve some math, he talked in Japanese, Chinese and English. He knows how to read most of the hanja signs, he knows a lot! Except what he’s been doing 3 months ago and basically who is he. Like, like he didn’t forget what happed in the world, but if something happened around him – a black hole.’ Doctor has said his diagnosis.

Aeri bit her lip. ‘So what now?’

Doctor Ahn shrugged his shoulders. ‘You’ve talked with the police?’

‘Oh, yeah, the detective called me in the morning. They still are looking through the missing cases, but nothing - as for now - matches with him. They checked his fingertips etc., but he just don’t exist in the system. Nothing.’

‘Social service?’

‘They said they could send him to some assistance centre, for those who struggle in life, but this idea just scares me. He’s not a drunkard or junkie, he just doesn’t remember.’

Doctor breathed heavily. ‘He’s completely healthy now…’

‘But he’s got nothing… not even a name…’ Aeri was feeling sad for him. She liked to chit-chat with him, he seemed to be very engaging person.

‘So he’ll have to start a new life with new identity. Well, as far I know there are a lot of people that would want to be in his place. Tell him that, as comforting information. Because we have to tell him also, that we’ll discharge him in next week.’ He started to walk away, but he stopped and turned around to say something more to the shocked nurse. ‘Oh, tell him also, that he should take surname Jo… or Do! Because you know – in American shows… unknown people… John Doe…’ As he saw again the weird look on nurse’s face, finally walked away, shouting into the air. ‘Never mind!’

Aeri bit her lip, as it was her habit and kind of stress relief. She spoke to herself. ‘And of course I have to do that…’

She sighed and cleared the mind to enter the room with a smile. Even though she tried to hide her anger, the man immediately looked at her, because he sensed something. She was avoiding his eyes, as she was approaching his bed.

He was in much better condition, after all of this time. Hair, washed and tied in bun showing his face, without the bruises. With dishevelled hair he already was enrapturing everyone with his handsomeness and right now it was even better. His beauty was not typical, but it was compelling.

Earlier he was smiling at the man beside him, but as soon as he saw her attitude, his smile faded. Finally she stood in front of him, she took a deep breath and wanted to say something but he interrupted her. 

‘You’re discharging me?’

He guessed correctly, so she just put an apologetic face and spoke after a moment of silence. ‘Yes...’

‘When?’

‘Next week.’

He became quiet. This place somehow became his home. How it will feel like to leave it? He didn’t want to do that.

‘But Gildong-a…’ Aeri wanted to appease him, yet he became slightly irritated.

‘I told you that I don’t like this name. Also I think I’m older than you.’

‘You think?’ She looked at him suspiciously. ‘But do you know, when you’ve been born?’

He didn’t know how to answer, because there was no such an information in his head. She slid the curtain, as it could’ve stopped the neighbour from eavesdropping. ‘Hey, listen… I really don’t know what could’ve been the reason for your hiding, but if police don’t have you on wanted list, than whatever you’ve done…’

He raised his hand, halting her from continuing. ‘I know what all of you think, that I’m faking it. Fine, great. I will go out of the hospital straight to my home from which I’ve been running. You know, I’m a heir of really rich family and they don’t want me to pursuit my dreams of charity.’

She felt guilty again, from pushing him into uncomfortable area.

‘That was a joke, if you didn’t catch. I don’t know who I am. This is the truth. I also I know that I don’t like the name Gil Dong.’ He firmly said.

‘As for that… I’ve talked with doctor Ahn and he suggested surname Jo or Do… as John Doe, or something like that, as he said it…’

‘You see? He’s the only one that takes it seriously.’ He made a break for a second. Then he continued with more collected voice. ‘What should I do after I’m discharged?’

‘Well…’ She bit her lips and pouted.

He rested his head on the pillow behind. ‘Great, just great.’

‘There is still a week, we’ll figure out something. It’s just the fact, that you’re healthy right now, so you should really start new life…’

He didn’t look at her. ‘Ok. Still, thank you. For at least trying…’

‘Everything will be alright.’ She smiled and walked out. She didn’t know, that the man is escorting her out with his eyes.

‘You are left stranded, aren’t you?’ The man from the bed beside grabbed the curtain and peaked at the young patient.

‘Thank you, grandpa. You’re genuinely helpful.’

The old geezer just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Gil Dong and Aeri both sat in car parked on a parking lot in front of the hospital. The nurse was behind the driving wheel and he sat on the passenger seat. Kim Ae Ri was in casual clothes, light ones, with pink jacket resting on her shoulders, while the man finally was out of hospital pyjamas and he was wearing black T-shirt and track trousers, with slippers on his feet.

Nurse was staring blankly ahead and Gil Dong fixated his eyes on her. Finally the silence is broken by him.

‘So that’s your plan? To abduct me?’

Aeri didn’t look at him, just sniffled. ‘If you don’t like it, then go back to your family.’

He grabbed his chest and pretended to be shocked. ‘Touché!’ Right after he stopped joking and looked at her seriously. ‘But you really meant it, when you said that I can live with you?’

She closed her eyes. ‘Yeah…’ Then she quickly turned her head to him. ‘Of course until you’ll start new life, etc… It’s just… I looked into that and you know – it won’t be so easy to begin… and you need some place, you’ve just been discharged…’ She wanted to justify what she was doing, not to him, but to herself. She really gone crazy.

‘So you’ll let a man you don’t know into your house?’ He smirked.

She showed first finger. ‘Police knows about it.’ She stretched second. ‘And I have a taser under a pillow.’

‘Oh… harsh. So that’s why you also took a day off? To have an eye on me?’

‘Don’t make me change my mind.’ She took the fingers and showed at her eyes, then at him. ‘I’m observing you. Now, we’ll go first to try to register you as a decent human being.’

‘And after that can we go shopping? Like I feel that this style is not for me…’ He looked down and pulled out the insides of the pockets of his pants. He also bended and picked the slipper, trying to proof her something.

‘But do you have money?’

‘Oh…’ He smiled and looked friendly at her.

She smiled back mockingly. ‘Yeah, as I thought so. Let’s go, before I will kick you out from the car.’ She started the engine and drove away.

***

The car stopped in front of the photography studio. Aeri and the young man came out of the white vehicle. The nurse leaded the way to the shop, but she halted as she noticed that her new friend wasn’t going after her, but instead he looked dumbly on the signboard.

‘What?’ She put her hands on her hips.

‘What do you meant, saying that you’ll make me a decent human being?’

She put her palms together and started to rub it, laughing creepily. But in return Gil Dong only looked at her. ‘And what you think? To have some documents you need a photo.’

‘But in those clothes?!’ He tried to put the pockets, he pulled out earlier, back.

‘To that photo you could’ve come in briefs, wouldn’t make a difference.’ He shockingly covered his crotch. ‘Oh come on, the photographer will borrow you some blazer and that’s all we need. Just torso, above the belt…’

He slowly approached her, but still his face was showing some kind of funny disgust. ‘You’re so blunt!’

She clapped few times, trying to hurry him up. ‘We don’t have whole time of the world!’ And they walked into the shop.

***

Later, they found themselves in a hall filled with people waiting for they turn. Outside it was already afternoon and when they left when it was morning. They were sitting in front of the desk, where to officials were trying to analyse the papers filled out by the man. He stood up and, with his hands crossed on his torso, started to walk in circles, while Kim Ae Ri observed the civil servants hands closely. Gil Dong stopped again and was thumping his leg, biting inside of the mouth. He was visibly nervous and angry.

One of the civil servants grunted. ‘Sir, this thing with legs isn’t helpful.’

‘Just as your presence here. How many of your colleagues have to come yet, until you’ll be finished?’ He said bitterly. Aeri just sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea overall.

‘Sir…’

The second man wanted to save his friend. ‘Sir, your case is not common, it has to be examined separately and really closely. So, you claim you don’t remember your name?’

Young man has thrown his head to the back and looked at the ceiling. ‘There it starts again!’

The office worker raised his hands. ‘Please, don’t shout. On the discharge paper from the hospital there is written name Hong Gil Dong, right?’

This time Aeri spoke quietly, she was already tired of all this waiting. ‘That’s a name given to the people that have amnesia.’ She explained.

Even though they were sitting there for a long time, the man looked at her like he saw her for the first time. ‘Ok. You’re his relative?’

Gil dong in frustration caught his hair. ‘Yeah! I have amnesia, don’t know who I am, but I brought my sister!’

Aeri sighed. ‘I’m just a nurse working at hospital where he was treated… sir, I’ve already said it today, I think, 7 times, really…’

Civil worker pushed some keys and looked at the computer screen. ‘But we can’t just randomly make a person in the system, everything has to be checked correctly, this kind of situation is rare. So, Mr. Hong, the police didn’t help you?’

Man in black lost his temper and cussed. ‘Oh for fucks sake! I have enough of this bullshit! And that’s not my name!’ He punched a stall separating the desks of the workers, creating a hole, and he angrily leaved the civil bureau.

The nurse stood up to go after him, but stopped and looked at the civil workers. ‘Sir, I understand that it’s not common, but he lost his everything and additional difficulties are worsening his state. He just got discharged… here are all the papers: hospital, police, forms and photos.’ She pointed everything, what was on the desk. ‘Also my contact info. Take it to higher officials and give him some hope.’

The man which was providing service first smiled coldly and spoke. ‘Ma’am, we’ll do what we can.’

‘How long can it take? Until he’ll be accepted as citizen?’

‘Up till month, I think. This will have to take court route, since it’s unprecedented. Then still he’ll have to show again for more formalities.’

‘You have my number, call me anytime. And can you make it quicker?’ She tired to smile to persuade the men, but they ignored it, instead one of them looked at the hole created by Gil Dong.

‘As my colleague has said, we’ll do what we can. Take this form, it also has to be filled.’ He passed her another application document.

Aeri finally went out of the building and headed towards parking lot with a sheet of paper in her hands. She spotted her car and just as she got closer, she finally noticed her friend crouching down near the passengers doors. He was sniffling and she realised that with evening the cold wind came, but he had nothing on him but t-shirt. She hid the blank into her bag and she took off her jacket. She put in on his shoulders, but it was barely covering him. He was tall and muscular, while she was maybe half of his size.

He chuckled. ‘Really, all black and pink cardigan? You clearly aren’t into fashion.’ Ae Ri smirked, but she didn’t answer. ‘I’m just frustrated. I know, that I’m joking sometimes, but I thought about this scenario, you know? That I will be discharged, then I will file for some documents, at least get an ID. Find job, move forward at least tiny bit and then slowly investigate who am I. And not forgetting about repaying you for your kindness…’

‘You don’t have to…’

‘I have, I think that’s an evidence of decency. But how I can do anything, if – for them – I don’t exist? Like what with job? To find job I need an account in bank, phone number, ID… I don’t have any of them and without identity I can’t start some of them… to have where to live, I have to have money… if I want to eat, I need money… if I don’t want to wear one outfit for whole of my life, I… need money… and money comes from work. Dumb circle it is, isn’t it? Do they think that for the waiting I will just disappear and appear again when it’s suitable for them? Did they exchange their brain for the job?’ He looked at the girl, the single tear was running on his cheek and he was grabbing the jacket tightly.

She didn’t know how to answer, so she was quiet for a while. She decided to let him calm down, so she just patted his arms. ‘Come on now, it’s getting cold…’ He was sitting like that for some time, so she had to help him stand up.

He wanted to change the subject, to make it less awkward. ‘Yeah, you see, already my eyes went teary from whole this wind.’ He wiped this single tear off and again sniffled. They got in the car and Aeri started the engine, so the hot air soon was warming them. ‘Ah, much better’ He put his frozen palms near the vent.

She put her seat belts and as the car started moving, she scratched her head. ‘Hey, about that joking, it’s a good strategy, it’ll help.’

He looked at her, not understanding what she meant. ‘With what?’

She bit her lip. ‘They said it will take a month…’

He opened his jaw and rolled down the window. When passed by the main entrance of the building, he pulled out his hand and showed them middle finger. ‘Fuuuuuuck youuuuu!’ He shouted from the top of his lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

In the late evening they were in the nurse’s apartment. The block of flats, where it was situated was old and not well-maintained, but the small unit itself was cosy. It had one separate room, Aeri’s bedroom and one big living room with the small kitchen. On the front of the doors to her room there was tiny bathroom. Its interior was not modern decorated and equipped but Aeri made sure it was clean and well lighted.

The apartment was arranged in the square shape, with the corridors and living room making big cross. As they walked in, Gil Dong noticed that: first entrance, with some storage units on both sides, on the left couch with small TV in front of it, further the sliding window for a small balcony and on the right table with three chairs, further cabinets, sink, small kitchen stove and a fridge. In front to the entrance there was a dead end, with two doors on both sides.

‘Sorry, it’s not any kind of villa.’ Aeri said, when they arrived, but he assured her, that everything was better than hospital bed.

Later Gil Dong asked if he could take a shower and she agreed. While he was in the bathroom, she heard a doorbell. Aeri went to open it, leaving the kitchen stove on with some dishes being cooked. As she opened it, the boxes attacked her. She screamed as she tried to avoid the falling items and, because of the sudden moves, she fell on the floor. Around her there was a puddle of clothes.

The voice, which she recognised, talks form above. It was her friend, Min Ji Soo. ‘You were supposed to catch it!’ She took a sock from Aeri’s head. The nurse looked at her meaningfully, but Ji Soo ignored her. ‘Move!’ She waves her hands at her sitting friend and tries to pick the clothes which were still outside. When she threw them in, she walked inside and tried to help Aeri to stand up.

The girl tried to analyse what just happened to her right now. ‘Why you didn’t call? You were supposed to! I would go out and help you, but now it’s a mess!’

Ji Soo waved her hand nonchalantly, while taking of her coat. ‘Yeah, yeah, sorry. My son was playing games on it and I forgot to take it.’ She looked toward the bathroom door, since she heard running water. ‘He’s bathing?’

‘Yeah.’ Aeri knew that her friend is going to complain about it again, so wanted to change the subject. She looked at the clothes pilling up around her. ‘But what with all of that?’ She pointed at the blouses and pants, at least she thought that it was it.

‘Well, you asked if my dear husband had some old clothes, so I looked and I found it.’ She smiled and she moved toward the kitchen. She grabbed the spoon, tasted what Ae Ri was cooking and started seasoning it. ‘Still, your taste buds are bland…’

Aeri ignored the remark about cooking. ‘Isn’t it like a half of his wardrobe?! And some of the pieces are completely new!’

‘Well, he gained almost ten kilograms in two months, so he can’t fit them anymore. Thankfully his tall, because otherwise it wouldn’t be fitting Gil Dong. What he’s been eating that he grow up so well?’ She wondered.

The nurse started to pick up the fallen clothes. ‘If he would know, he would tell…’

Ji Soo put the spoon aside. ‘Yeah, like hell I believe that story.’ She sat on one of the chairs, and gave a look toward her friend. Aeri shook her head, trying to ignore Ji Soo. ‘Oh, come on, Aeri, you really bought it, this amnesia thing? Look at him! Certainly hiding something! One look and I can tell that. Still going to let him live here?’

This subject was unavoidable, so the girl took a deep breath and tried to explain the situation again to her dearest friend. ‘Stop overreacting, in first place. Second: he’s been checked by the police and been in hospital for a long time, somehow I’ve got to know him a little bit and I sense he’s not a bad person. And third, I still have the taser you gave me for birthday.’

Ji Soo put her hands up. ‘I know, I know, but don’t tell later, that I didn’t warn you. You cannot forbid me from worrying about you. You have to call me in the morning, first thing you wake up! Every minute of delay will make me so stressed. Oh, about calling…’ She took her bag, which she put on table. She pulled out some item - smartphone, but older generation. ‘I found my older sons old cell phone. Give it to Gil Dong.’

Right, when she said the name, bathroom door opened, and the man came out. His hair was still wet, falling on his handsome face. He had some muscles, which were visible, because he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

‘This name summons me! And I hate it!’ He said, as Ji Soo was looking at him with her mouth open.

She looked over his body, from his head to toes and swallowed saliva. ‘If you hate it so much, then how we should call you?’

‘Ha! You see, I thought about it! Wait a minute…’ He ran back to the bathroom and he closed the door.

Ji Soo turned her head to Aeri and whispered. ‘I see, why you want him…’ She lifted her eyebrows.

‘Oh come on, that’s called a harassment…’ The nurse rolled one’s eyes.

He came out of the bathroom again, this time in full clothing – the black shirt and trousers he wore earlier. He held a towel and was drying his hair with it. As he walked out, he noticed the clothes on the floor and points at them. ‘What’s that?’

Aeri answered, while handling him already folded clothes. ‘Your new clothes, Ji Soo has brought them.’

‘My hubby got fat, they should fit you.’ She said with resentment in her voice.

‘Oh…’ He put them away onto the shelf Aeri told him he could use. ‘Thank you.’ He nodded towards Min Ji Soo and made her flustered.

‘No problem…’ She cleared her throat and remembered something. ‘But about this name? What would you like to be called?’

‘Right!’ He stopped being so humble and hurriedly grabbed a kitchen chair to sit on it. ‘So, like doctor Ahn Chang-Woo suggested, I would like to have surname Jo or Do. And… And! The old patient next to me on the ward, you know which…’ He looked at Aeri, she was still picking up the clothes. ‘This, I think second one. Never mind!’ He shook his head. ‘So he told me, that his granddaughter has a boyfriend. He knows it, because he saw him on the phone of hers! Really handsome! He said we look alike. So I asked him, if he knows this person’s name. And he proudly said, that he asked about it, and it’s…’ He emphasised every syllable. ‘Park Bo Gum. So I thought about Jo Bo Gum or Do Bo…’ He had to stop as he saw that Aeri and Ji Soo are looking at each other weirdly. ‘What?’

The girls started to laugh so hard, that the nurse threw around already folded clothes and Ji Soo was falling off of the chair.

‘Hey, ladies, stop, what it is!’

Aeri stopped first and she wiped the tears. ‘We shouldn’t laugh at the sick person…’ But she looked at her friend again and they started a new wave of laughter. After a while they finally stopped. ‘Okay, sorry about it...’ She said breathing heavily.

Gil Dong was sitting, pouting his lips and had his arms folded on his chest. ‘So will you tell me, what wrong with that?’

‘So you don’t know who Park Bo Gum is?’ Ji Soo said with a smirk on her face.

‘The patient’s granddaughter boyfriend?’ Young man said naively.

‘No, silly, he’s a famous actor. Poor grandpa was deceived and took a fool with him.’ Aeri finally saved him from this horror.

‘Oh…’ Gil Dong hung his head low.

The nurse was folding the clothes again, when an idea stroke her. ‘Oh my God, what if…’ She picked up her head. ‘Chang-Woo said that he doesn’t remember anything related to his person…’ She pointed at the man. He lifted one eyebrow up. ‘So maybe he doesn’t remember, but he’s connected to the Park Bo Gum, so he doesn’t remember him! And Park Bo Gum can’t look for him, because it would stir the media up…’

‘Like who is he for him? They don’t look similar…’ Ji Soo gave her friend a warning, since she already knew what Aeri had on her mind.

‘Lover…’ She looked away in a dreamy way away.

Ji Soo found a sock laying near her leg and she threw it at Aeri. ‘Someone’s watching too many dramas! Look!’ She faced shocked Gil Dong. ‘Nod if you know them, shake if you don’t: Lee Minho. Hyun Bin. Lee Dong Wook. Park Seo Jun.’ Every time she said someone’s name, he shook his head. ‘See? You think that he slept with half of the Korean movie industry?’ He changed his expression from shocked to utterly disgusted look, while Aeri put her shoulders down, pouted and whispered quiet ‘yeah’. Ji Soo continued. ‘Didn’t Chang-Woo also assumed that he probably have been studying history? Or something related? You think, if a person is so addicted to the past, he gets what’s happening around?’

Aeri was upset. ‘Yeah… You don’t even let me dream…’

‘Excuse me, I’m here!’ Gil Dong waved his hands, but he was ignored.

Ji Soo suddenly opened her eyes wide and put finger up. ‘It have me an idea! Like, if he’s a student, than maybe someone will recognize him! Give me your phone!’ She stretched an open palm towards Aeri.

‘What? Oh, okay, wait.’ The nurse was sitting the whole time, so she stood up from the ground. ‘Ouch, sat to long…’ She limped towards coffee table, where her phone was, unlocked it, and handed it to Ji Soo.

When her friend received the phone she bolted up as soon she saw what hour it was. ‘Oh my God, it’s so late! Honey’s going to kill me!’ She handed the phone back to Aeri and hurriedly went to the main door. ‘Eat the food on the stove, but you have to heat it up again!’ She put the coat on and pressed the door handle. ‘Bye, my love, call me in the morning!’ She walked out.

Speedily went after Ji Soo, picking her head through the door. ‘Wait, what about your idea?!’

Ji Soo shouted back. ‘Oh, forgot! Take a photo of him and put on some forum for students, maybe someone’s going to recognize him!’ And she ran away.

‘Oh! Good, bye, love you!’ But her friend was already gone. She shut the door and looked at the young man. ‘That was hectic, wasn’t it?’

He was pouting. ‘But really Bo Gum is a no-no?’

***

After Ji Soo left they finally ate the dinner. They sat facing each other, so Aeri could look at him closely. Gil Dong put down the bowl from which he was eating. ‘Thank you for the food.’

She was picking on food. Her friend’s cooking skill was amazing, but the nurse rather didn’t have any appetite. ‘You should thank Ji Soo, without her it wouldn’t be eatable.’

Gil Dong smirked. ‘I think I would eat everything, even cat or dog food.’

Aeri looked at him, without smiling. She was worried. ‘Are you okay?’

‘What did I tell you about this ‘okay’ thing?’ He grinned, but it went away quickly. He knew what she meant. ‘I’m not sure. Today’s was so exhausting…’

The nurse stood up from the table and picked the dishes. ‘We have to fill that paper, that civil workers gave us.’

‘One more?’

‘Yeah and I will drop it on tomorrow on my way to work.’ She was turned back to him, putting dishes in sink.

‘And what I can do tomorrow?’

She put the sponge away and took off the gloves, taking deep breath. ‘I asked Ji Soo about something. She has some connections, maybe someone will give you job, without all those paperwork, etc…’

‘But still it’s a maybe, right…’ He sighed.

She finally turned to him. ‘And as we’ll wait, to know, if it worked, I will give you some money. Travel around the town, perhaps you’ll remember something.’ She blew some of the hair out of the sight and she put the dishes away for drying. ‘Wait, I’ll bring that paper.’

She went to her bedroom and brought it. She sat in front of him again and she started reading what this paper is about. He was lurking and peeking.

‘So, mainly, it’s kind of form, where you fill data about yourself. Like name, birthday, birth place, family…’ She noticed that he started to sulk again. ‘But don’t worry! We can fill them with ‘unknown’. The most important is giving you a name! So, Do or Jo?’

‘I would like Jo…’ He was drawing something with his finger on the table.

‘Okay, so Jo.’ She wrote that down on blank paper. ‘What would go well with that… Jo… Jo… Young Cheol? Bong Yeon? Dae Hyoung? Chang Min? What you think about them?’ She also brought some notebook and was writing the ideas down.

He wasn’t satisfied with the propositions. ‘Hmmm…. Do you have more?’

‘Wait…’ She took her phone and searched for more. ‘So… Hajun. Hwan Jun. Young Sik. Young Saeng...’ With every name he was softly repeating them with his new surname.

‘Jo Young Saeng…’ He lifted his head. ‘Kind of like it! ‘Eternal life’… Like from now – I will live…’ His eyes brightened and he smiled. ‘…forever!’

She was thrilled to see him smile like that. ‘Let’s go with it!’ She crossed out all names listed earlier and circled the chosen name. She extended her hand. ‘So, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Jo Young Saeng.’

‘It’s a real pleasure.’ He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

After a moment of holding she finally took her palm out, slightly embarrassed with such a skinship. She put a strand of her hair behind her ear. ‘Next thing we certainly need is a birthday...’

Young Saeng tapped finger on his chin. ‘Do you remember when I came to the hospital?’

‘Yeah, the end of August. You want this as your birthday? You don’t even remember what happened to you and you didn’t regain consciousness for more than a week… Maybe the day you woke up?’

‘No, this day is fine. You see, do adults recall when they were just a new-born?’

‘Obviously not.’

‘Yeah, still that time is important for bonding with them… They need that time…’ He looked deep into Aeri’s eyes.

She just shook her head and yawned. ‘I don’t get you, neither your way of thinking…’

He sighed. ‘Whatever. Make it as you want. If that’s the day, when I lost memory, then certainly I was reborn that day.’

‘With that I can agree.’ She filled this blank spot and looked at the rest ‘Okay, I think we’re done.’

‘But it’s still almost empty?’

‘Yeah, but rest are info, that can be left with ‘unknown’. And by the way I’m really tired, so lest call it a day.’ She stood up, folded the paper and went into her room.

‘One more question: where do I sleep?’

Aeri was a person which was terse when tired. She pointed at the sofa, much smaller than Young Saeng. ‘Couch.’ Then she moved her hand at the cupboard with small pillow on it and some blanket. ‘Sheets.’

‘You surely are very generous person.’ He said bitterly.

‘Goodnight!’ She closed door to her bedroom and put the lights out.

Young Saeng blindly went towards the couch, hitting the table on the way. Then he sat down and tried to make his eyes get used to the dark. The street lantern was shining outside, so soon everything became clear. He rested his head on the backrest and he whispered. ‘…Goodnight, Kim Aeri.’


	7. Chapter 7

_Year 1592, winter_

The horses could’ve been heard from afar for a long time until the first horseman arrived at the court. He bowed to the men and women of servanthood, which were gathered in the middle of the yard. The steam was coming from their mouths, as the heavy snow was falling. They’ve been waiting for a while now, since they expected their lord to come earlier, but the blizzard was the cause of delay. However, they still had to wait and be prepared – they served General Shim Dae Song, the King’s favourite.

The General was a tough man. He served the country for most of his life. He came from the capital, were he learned from the best the art of warfare to master it and passed the government military examination. He was ambitious and hated failure. Everything in his life had to go as he planned, so even the attendants couldn’t lack.

He announced his arrival three days ago and from now on everyone had to prepare the house for his liking. Even though he was the noble intendant of this land, as he obtained is as a gift more than 20 years ago, he barely was visiting his property here. It was a hard task to do, regarding, that his last battle as an active participant was merely few years ago and he still didn’t retire.

Nevertheless the village was blooming pretty well. Before it got into his hand it was just a rural area, but after the transfer he has send many of his battle mates and soldiers here to recover from their trauma. Even though the times were not rough, they would always have someone to fight with, even within themselves. Therefore the town flourished.

Right after the first newcomer arrived, the rest of the suite showed up. The general was leading, on his black as night horse. He was wearing suit of armour, with snow pilling up on his helmet. As the horse stopped in front of the bowing people, the pile of snow fell down right in front of general’s face. However he did not flinch, nor blinked. He jumped off of his mount and started to approach one of the people in the crowd, the only that looked at him, not at the ground.

Even though the General was around 50, he did not look his age. He had a sharp face, little scary, with penetrative look. A new wound was decorating his forehead, in addition to many scars on his visage. He had a beard, which was rather thin as stubble, but it was adding a charm into him. He was a fine man, with appropriate height and posture. He was wielding a long sword, tied to his waist. He moved and stopped in front of the man, which was rather the opposite of him. Said man was smaller, rounder and had a soft, friendly face, but his eyes were of miscreant and always restless.

‘My Lord, you’ve finally arrived, it’s a pleasure to welcome you.’ The round man, finally bowing, said.

‘Choi Jeong Ho, my finest subordinate, tell me quickly, how is my son?’ General did not spare time on formalities.

‘Let the main court lady answer you, sir, on this question.’ He turned back to the lady behind him.

She took few steps forward and with her head down, she started talking. ‘Everything is being prepared for tonight’s feast my lord.’

‘But I asked how was he.’ He had a cold tone, sending shivers down the maids spine.

‘Oh, sir, pardon me. He’s eating well and he’s really observative, sir.’

‘That’s good.’

‘It’s his second birthday?’ Choi Jeong Ho asked with nostalgy in his voice.

Shim Dae Song touched is beard. Yes, indeed, his son was already a two years old. He transported him here to rise him and give him a military training by himself, as he had to trust in the capital’s teachers anymore, but it seemed that war is going to complicate that plan for now.

‘That’s mainly why I’m here. Everyone, go take care of your tasks.’ Raising his hand, he dismissed the court. Servants took care of his horse and luggage. Someone wanted to take his sword, but he gave them a flinty look. They run away.

He moved with his subordinate under the roof, because the snowfall was still there. ‘I’ll be gone after 3 days.’ The General spoke.

‘Why is that, my Lord?’ Choi asked with curiosity.

‘Have you not heard the news?’

‘Of course I’ve heard, my lord.’

‘That’s what I’ve liked in you. Always ready to deceive everyone.’ He patted subordinate shoulder. ‘Japan is forcing in. I moved my son here just in time, but had to abandon him so quickly. But I think of it as a training. He should not be attached to me, nor anyone, only to himself. I found it a good opportunity that’s his mother died. It’s even easier this way. And here I have a request for you. Don’t try to befriend him. I might be far away for a longer time, but don’t get close to him.’

‘Yes, sir, whatever you want.’ Choi Jeong Ho humbly bowed. Then, from the silence of the falling snow a cry of a new-born baby could be heard. The subordinate panicked and wanted to quickly pardon himself and run away, but was stopped by the general.

‘Does it come from your household? Another child?’ Shim Dae Song asked, with smirk.

‘No sir…’ The round man stuttered. ‘It’s just a servants son.’

‘Then why are you so stressed? Just punish them after you’ll be back from disturbing the silence. I’m sure that your daughter and older son are already asleep. Didn’t you also once said that you want to have order in your yard and you let this happen?’

‘There were some certain circumstances…’

‘Hahaha!’ The generals laugh was hearty. ‘I’ve always thought your playing around is going to pay off someday!’ Suddenly he widened his eyes. ‘I’ve got an idea! Tell me, how old is this child?’

‘4 months old, sir. But what is your idea? I really can’t get rid of it…’

‘No. You say he’s only a servants child and we’ll stay with that. Forget the request I’ve asked you earlier.’

‘Sir?’

‘Let them grow together, the child and my Woong Tae _,_ but never forgetting about the gap between them, of course. Once I’ve been asked, when I was getting my study, if I would sacrifice my honour to save a friend. The answer should be obvious. I’m sure the time, where he’ll have to choose between those options will come. It will be better if he’ll have someone to sacrifice.’ The general explained.

‘Your ideas are always perfect, my lord.’ Subordinate smiled.

‘Also do you remember about the promise regarding your daughter?’

‘Of course. I think it’s good that’s she’s of the same age as your son.’

‘That’s perfect. Now go, take care of the things there. I’ll go inside and welcome my offspring. I have good gift prepared for him tomorrow. His first sword, with his name engraved on its steel!’

‘Sir, before I go, may I ask you one question?’

‘Go ahead.’

‘Why you have only one son?’

‘Good question! But I’ll tell you. I want to pour everything onto him. I don’t want and don’t like to waste time on repeating. He’ll be my successor. He has to. Now goodnight.’

‘Goodnight, sir.’ He bowed and wandered away, as general came inside his palace.


	8. Chapter 8

The war lasted for 6 years and ended right before Woong Tae’s 9th birthday. All of this time he had not seen his father nor anyone, beside his dear friend. He was alienated as this was general’s order. He only had teachers, which were torturing him with anything that humankind had developed until now. They were no fun and learning was boring. Any spare time he had, he was spending it with Ji Woon. He shared similar fate as general’s son, spending whole of his days alone, but it was to a different reason. As they both found out, after overhearing a conversation between two maids, Ji Woon was indeed a son of his master, Choi Jeong Ho. They didn’t know if that was a truth.

Yoo Ji Woon was told to be an orphan, with neither a father nor a mother. He was told that he was left at this court and he should be thankful that they decided to keep him. He walked always sad, since he had heard those words starting from the time he could understand words. He was also ignored: because of his half noble heritage all servants were cautious of him, but his father and his family were ignoring him because of his half poor blood. He learned really quickly where his place was. There were only two people, that ever paid attention to him, his best friend Woong Tae and Choi Hwa Ryeong, daughter of Choi Jeong Ho and, as it turned out, his sister. He spent all of his days keeping accompany to Woong Tae, whenever he had lessons about literature or foreign languages. He also practiced with him a swordplay. As he was coming back to his home, the only person, that ever asked him, if he has eaten, was Hwa Ryeong.

The days went by and general finally came back. His arrival changed many things: Woong Tae, always trapped within his court walls, was trapped now inside the building, only leaving to get lessons from archery or swordsmanship from his rough father.

Ji Woon was allowed to stay with them, but he couldn’t do anything. When his friend was laying down, with his father pointing his sword at not even teenager son, all covered in sweat and bruises, he had to stay still, not moving or talking.

Woong Tae and Ji Woon grew. They reached the teenage years, only within their own accompany. The outside world didn’t like them, because of their status. But boys also didn’t like them. As they were getting old, they were always taught to believe only in themselves, so they did. They treated everyone as a threat and always approached it with anger.

They fought with every one of their age, asserting their primacy over them. Ji Woon, even if not taught personally, was better at fighting, so Woong Tae took advantage of it and always accosted people around them and let his friend fight with them.

They went through a lot, during their times. Whole town was sick of their violence, but they couldn’t do anything, since one of them was a landlord’s son. They were brave, strong and abusive. But that was only a cover. Inside they were just a two teenagers with no one to advise them.

Inside the Shim court they were changing. Both of them feared Woong Tae’s father, as he was in control of everything. Anytime he came back from the capital, Woong Tae was shaking in fright. His father did not like his behaviour, blaming it on poor military knowledge. He trained him even more in martial arts and swordsmanship, which poor son couldn’t do well. He tormented him with exercises until Woong Tae couldn’t see well or even stand anymore.

‘I’ll never be like you! Understand it!’ Woong Tae said once, after training, kneeling on the ground, supporting himself on the sword he was given when he was a child.

‘I know that. But you have to be good enough to wield a sword of mine once.’ The general’s tone was indifferent, cold and commanding.

‘I don’t want it!’ Boy shouted. His father, once further from him, got quickly to him and grabbed his hair.

‘I don’t accept failures. Ji Woon, practice with him for 2 hours more. His grip is still too weak.’ He abruptly let go of his head, throwing it to the side, causing Woong Tae to fall. Then he walked away.

‘Yes, sir.’ Ji Woon answered and approached his friend with gloomy face. He reached out his hand. ‘Come on, get up. I’ll show you the trick, that may help you.’

General’s son just showed the hand from the front of his face and stood up by himself. He laughed. ‘You are pretty a stickler, aren’t you? You won’t even let up on your only friend.’

‘I just want to help you, it will pay off.’ Ji Woon wanted to persuade his friend, but he instead started to walk away. ‘Where are you going?’

‘I’ll be back in two hours. I really envy your talent. You should’ve been my father’s son, not me.’ His voice started to fade away as he was leaving the court.

‘Wait! But the training…! General’s going to kill me!’ Ji Woon started to run after Woong Tae.

‘Hahaha! I bet he wouldn’t even dare to touch you.’

‘Why?’

‘He recently gave me a lesson. He said that when time comes I have to choose between honour and friends. Mind over a heart. He is keeping you around me, so that one day I can kill you, my friend, just to show how grown and serious I am! Hahaha!’ Woong Tae walked, all bruised, with his hands behind his head.

Ji Woon stopped. ‘Will you do that?’ The second boy also halted and turned around. He smirked.

‘Do I behave like my father?’ Ji Woon shook his head. ‘That’s the answer. Beside how I would do that. I can’t harm a straw dummy with this sword, I’m this bad.’

Ji Woon exhaled his breath shortly, laughing through his nose. ‘So you better not learn my trick’. He started to walk beside Woong Tae.

‘What’s the trick?’ The older boy asked, but the second zipped his lips.

‘Won’t tell. Where are we going?’

‘The fisherman should be arriving right now, we could grab some of his catch and grill it. But first tell me what trick.’

‘No, because you’re going to use it on me.’

‘I know one trick that I already can use, so better tell me second.’ But Ji Woon just shrugged his shoulders. ‘Alright then.’

Woong Tae grabbed Ji Woon’s head and put it under his arm. Then he started to tickle the younger boy, as they walked down, to the stream nearby. Ji Woon was wiggling, trying to run away from Woong Tae. Finally he hit his friend on the back of the head and procced to run down. Woong Tae had to go after him. It was their happy time.


	9. Chapter 9

It was around noon, but it was gloomy. Young Saeng was laying in very uncomfortable position, with one leg above the couch back rest. He moved rapidly, like he was having a bad dream and finally woke up by falling from the couch hardly to the floor. He sat up massaging his lower back and mouthing some ‘ouch’ words.

He took few deep breaths, stood up and went to the bathroom to refresh himself. He couldn’t sleep well this night, because of weird dreams he had, which he didn’t remember anymore, resulting in missing the time, when Aeri was leaving the flat. He walked out, drying his face and headed to the kitchen. On the table there was some rice and side dishes wrapped, beside them there was a note, written with neat handwriting.

**_‘Young Saeng!_ **

_You slept so well, so I didn’t wake you up. Gone to work. Eat something. After work going to get things done, I’ll get you a phone number. I’m going to be back around eight, eat something without me. Allowance money is in cupboard beside fridge. The code to the door is 7639._

_Kim Ae Ri – mom’_

Young Saeng caught himself reading it out loud, so he smiled. He looked at the clock to check when actually Aeri left and gasped in shock, that it was already so late.

‘This is what you get, when you finally fall asleep at dawn…’ He said it, sat down and took chopsticks. ‘Bon Appetit!’ He started to eat, but he rather didn’t have any appetite. He put the cutlery down and sighed. ‘What to do…’

After fifteen minutes, he wrapped the uneaten food and put it into the fridge. He went to the couch, folded the blanket and placed it beside the pillow. Then he approached the pile of clothes and scanning them he picked some black trousers, different type from those he wore yesterday, but still black, white t-shirt and reddish, plaid shirt to put on the t-shirt. He also chose the black baseball cap and tried on track shoes – they were slightly loose, but still fitting him. He checked his appearance in the mirror, which was next to the entrance, went to the cupboard near the fridge and took the money. Aeri was generous, so he smiled. When everything was set he walked out.

As he left the building he was hit with sun ray. He squinted his eyes. Earlier the sun was hidden behind the heavy clouds and when he was getting ready he didn’t notice it got clear. Then he registered the noise coming to his ears. There were birds singing and kids laughing, screaming and talking in the nearby playground.

He took a minute to breath the air, which wasn’t the freshest and cleanest, but still it was his first breath having so much of freedom. He neatened the hat, putting it more onto forehead to give more shadow, looked into the direction of the kids and smiled. They were having so much fun, they were free. He felt an urge to join them, but then he shook his head. _‘Am I a kid, like them?_ ’ He thought and glanced about.

He was standing still with hat on, so few moments later some mothers sitting on the bench started pointing at him and whisper between each other. Young Saeng realized how it may look, so he decide to go in random direction, just to get away from that place.

He walked and looked around, not noticing people around him, therefore he often bumped onto passers-by and he repeated ‘sorry, sorry’, but he still was not careful. He passed the café and smelled the coffee, as he took a long sniff savouring the aroma. He decided to walk into the store.

It was his first coffee after regaining consciousness. In hospital it wasn’t maybe forbidden, but rather inadvisable. He didn’t even think about drinking it and even if he would, it would come from simple vending machine, making the coffee not so special as this one prepared by barista. But after smelling it, the one coming from this cafe, he couldn’t resist. He ordered the most popular item which was iced coffee, asked for a take-out and made an exit to continue the walk. He took a sip of the beverage, which had strong, bitter flavour but still was drinkable.

On his way he found the bus stop and looked at the schedule. He tried to read all stops on map, in hope that something will sound similar, but nothing showed up in his mind. Therefore he picked randomly by jumping into first bus that appeared. As the bus was driving, he looked outside the window in awe. Even though he could recognize all the places it was passing, still, after spending so much time in hospital, it was refreshing to take such tour. He got out on the stop, where a lot people was doing that, he followed the crowd, hoping that they were going to somewhere nice.

He kept moving his head around and he found some restaurant with funny name. He walked in ordered two servings: one was for him and second, as a take-out, was for Aeri. He sat beside the table, enjoying the food and looking at the people walking by behind the store’s glass window. When he left, he bought some random newspaper and again got on bus heading to ‘I-didn’t-know-where’.

When the bus stopped at it’s final destination, he had to get out. It was already afternoon and the sun was slowly setting. He walked to the park beside the river, which he noticed before. He strolled, admiring the view and found a bench. He sat there, to read the newspaper, he put the take out and the empty cup from coffee under the bench, near his legs. He didn’t throw the cup away, keeping it as a souvenir from his first self-reliant trip. As he read, he felt his eyelids were becoming more and more heavy, so he decided to lay on bench to take a quick nap. He took off the red shirt and used it as pillow.

But as he woke up, the sun was already gone, even though it was not totally dark. The sun was making a halo on the horizon, definitely indicating it was evening. He gasped and quickly put on the shoes, which he also took off and he picked up food with the cup, seeing there were few coins and a chewing gum. ‘ _Nice_ ’, he thought, ‘ _now I’m a beggar’_. He took out the coins, but the chewing gum was stuck to the cup, so, with heavy heart, he had to throw it out, alongside the newspaper. Then he stood up and headed home.

However one problem occurred, about which he didn’t think of. Choosing the direction of trip had it cons, but he didn’t pay any attention from where he started. He was lost. So he went to the nearest bus stop and asked people how to get to °°° Hospital, because it was the only place that he knew. He got onto bus and started getting home.

***

Aeri was sitting beside the table and nervously shook her leg. It was already past 10 o’clock, but Young Saeng still hadn’t shown up. Earlier she called her friend, that he was lost and they needed to look for him, but she only answered that it was easy to foresee and probably he was out of country with nurse’s stuff – money, jewellery, etc. Of course Aeri didn’t believe her, yet still checked if anything was missing. Nothing was stolen, so there was only one possibility – he was lost. But what to do – her friend was too lazy to look for him, he didn’t exist in the system, so she couldn’t t call the police… She sighed and decided to wait until 11, then she would take car and go look for him.

‘No, let’s do it now… Maybe he again was beaten up…’ She started to bite her nails, clearly nervous, and she stood up going to shelf to grab the keys, but she heard the beeping sound.

The door open. She halted, because it was a sudden noise, but as it opened it showed Young Saeng looking pitifully. He saw her, looked at her with puppy eyes and smiled weirdly, giving her the box with something inside. She took it, without saying a word and opened it. She couldn’t believe her eyes, as she saw some remains of something which once might been food.

His smile slightly fades and with scratching his head, he spoke. ‘Well, I got you some food, but the trip back here was so long and I got hungry… So…’ He lifted one corner of his mouth awkwardly. Aeri threw the box onto the table and started hitting Young Saeng. ‘What?! Wait! Ouch, stop! Sorry!’

She was furious. ‘Where you’ve been?!’

‘I got lost! Sorry!’

‘First day of living here with me, staying under my custody and you do such a thing!’ She threw last punch and quietly went to sit on the couch, pouting. ‘But why I’m angry? You’re definitely an adult, you can do whatever you want.’ She waved his hand at him.

Young Saeng had hid words stuck in his throat. It wasn’t something he would expect from the nurse. As long they knew each other, or as he knew her, she barely showed any emotions, always looking cheerful and unfazed. He felt like a scolded dog.

‘I really got lost... I took random bus and got to the park. But I forgot to remember this place address, so I had to take a return bus to the hospital. Then, from there I tried to look for this flat, but it took me more than an hour… I thought I’m totally lost, so I sat and the swing on the playground and ate your food. Then noticed that this is the playground near to the home… You won’t believe, how happy I was… I almost cried…’ He wanted to please her, but he remained silent.

He tried to use one last tactic he knew, so he went onto his knees and bowed his head down. ‘I’m really sorry that I made you worried.’

Aeri saw his posture and couldn’t play mad anymore. ‘Ok… I have phone for you, so next time have it with you so that I will know where are you.’

‘Yes, mom.’ He said, with his head still down, so he couldn’t avoid the pillow aimed at him. He got shot in the head. ‘Why?! You, yourself, signed the memo like this!’

 **‘** Oh, stop being so clever!’ She grabbed another cushion and tried to hit him again, but this time he dodged. The heavy atmosphere around them melted and they both smiled. ‘Wait a minute.’ She went to the room and brought a desk lamp. ‘Sit there.’ She pointed at the chair in the kitchen, then she put the lamp on the table and switched it on.

He sat on the chair and the light hit his eyes directly. ‘I told you everything I know!’ He put his hands up and that is followed with punch. He scowled. ‘It’s a misuse of authority!’

She massaged the arm she hit second ago. ‘Stop moving for a second, I have to take a good picture of you.’ She took her phone and adjusted the angle.

‘For what?’

‘Remember that Ji Soo’s idea with forum?’ He nodded. ‘So I need it for that.’

He relaxed and changed his position, placing his hand under his chin. ‘Make me look smart.’

‘Impossible.’ She smirked, content of her joke. She snapped a photo, when he was slightly irritated. ‘Ok, done.’

He stretched his hand. ‘Show me.’

‘No way!’

‘Give me that!’ He tried to take the phone out of her hand and accidently knocked it out of her hand. It fell on the floor and they both got down to pick it up. They stopped paying attention to this mobile device, because they faces were really close to each other. They looked into each other’s eyes and after a while Young Saeng broke this close-up, looking down at the phone. He grabbed it and checked the photo of him, not feeling embarrassed of what happened. ‘Take one more, this is ugly!’

Aeri noticed earlier that she was feeling weird around him, but she just thought of it as an irritating thought planted by her friend. However at that moment she wasn’t sure anymore. She cleared her throat. ‘It won’t be better.’

Young Saeng narrowed his eyes. ‘Take that back.’

‘Make me.’

He stood up. Aeri closed her eyes, thinking he may really do something irresponsible, after what happed a while ago, but she felt nothing. She opened one eye and saw Young Saeng with a pillow. ‘No.’ She pointed her finger at him.

 **‘** Oh, yes.’ And he hit her.

***

Moments later, when the fight stopped because one pillow opened and all of the filling was now on the floor, Young Saeng sat on the couch while checking his new phone and Aeri, with glasses on, sat in the kitchen with a laptop. He broke the silence. ‘You think it’s going to work?’

‘Hmmm?’ The nurse bit her lip.

‘The forum. Photo.’

‘Oh, yeah, I hope so. It’s been just a half of an hour since I posted it, I can check if someone answered…’

‘Wait, so that’s not why you so nervous?’ He knew about her twitch with biting lips. It was a sure sign of stress.

She looked at him in disbelief. ‘I’m nervous?’

‘Yeah, you’re biting your lips like a maniac.’ She touched her mouth, clearly not aware of that habit of her. ’Also you’ve been shaking the leg rapidly.’ She halted her limb with hand.

‘It’s just an habit, nothing wrong with that.’

‘Really? But you know, since I’m here and I’m not going to disappear quick, you can always say if something is wrong…’

She stared at him, considering speaking up, then looks back to the screen. She made her decision not to share to much about sad life. ‘No, everything is ok…’

‘Okay…’ He said, not satisfied with her answer, but he was thoughtful enough not to ask further. If she wanted to talk, she would to that without hesitation. He just had to wait.

Aeri read the e-mail from one of the teachers from her brother’s school. He caused some problem and they wanted to meet with her. She sighed. What happened this time?


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Young Saeng woke up early, as Aeri clatters pots in the kitchen. He sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes. The nurse noticed some movement behind her, so she turned around.

‘Oh, sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up.’ She sent an apologetic smile.

‘No problem.’ He yawned and murmured, siting crooked with his eyes closed.

‘I’m already late, thankfully phone call from Yu Jin woke me up…’ Aeri, when fully awake, was talkative, while the one with which she talked – rather didn’t wake up completely.

‘Yhym…’

She made some toasts for the breakfast, so now she was checking something on her phone, while putting a toast in her mouth and biting it. ‘I prefer night shifts, it’s much calmer that day one’s, thankfully from next week I will have them.’ She said, sending the crumbs around her.

‘Right…’ He didn’t want to be rude and not answer, but in slow matter he was falling forward.

Aeri sipped her coffee, shoved the rest of the toast and started to clean. ‘I will leave the ingredients on the table, prepare the breakfast by yourself.’

‘Absolutely…’ This time, instead of falling onto face, he decided to tilt to the side, so his face glued to the backrest.

‘Oh, I would forget!’ She coughed as she drank the coffee wrong, almost chocking on it, but Young Saeng didn’t even flinch. ‘Ji Soo woke me up, because her uncle found you a job, today you have to go there and introduce yourself. Don’t forget to thank in advance!’ She run to her room to grab some of her things and then came back to put on shoes.

It took few solid moments to let those words into his mind, but then Young Saeng suddenly straightened up, halting Aeri from grabbing the door handle. ‘What?!’

‘Yeah. I will send you address on your phone, just put it in the maps and you’ll get there. Oh!’ She leaned out from the entryway, since she already had shoes on, and put money on the shelf she could reach. ‘Allowance. Take care!’ And she walked out.

‘Wait, wait, wait! What job?!’ He tried to stand up and run after her, but he was tangled up in the blanket so he slipped. Second morning in a row he fell hard onto the ground. ‘Ouuuch!’ He scowled in pain.

Young Saeng heard as the door opened for last time. Aeri yelled at him from the corridor. ‘I said take care, not ‘kill yourself’! I’m late, call if something’s wrong!’ This time she shut the door and didn’t come back.

He was laying on the floor with a pout, massaging hurt areas. ‘You can’t wake me up like that, cruel woman…’ He said to himself. After that he heard the message bell on the phone, so he got up to check it. She sent there an address.

What picked up his interest was the name of place: Min Art Gallery. ‘An art gallery…?’ He turned his head and looked towards the shelf with his clothes. ‘What should I wear…?’

***

Young Saeng stood in front of big building with his mouth open and eyes squinted. As he entered the alley he noticed, that it was narrow street, with high development, but empty. There were some cars parked, but beside that – no one was around. Wind was softly blowing, running through his messy hair and lifting parts of his navy blue blazer mixed again with black trousers and sneakers.

He looked at the small note, where he rewrote the message from Aeri. The address was correct – the numbers on the paper matched those hung on the wall. And also there was a huge sign, saying ‘ _Min’s Art Gallery – modern & ancient’_. On the front door there were some posters about ongoing exhibitions as well as opening hours.

Unfortunately, because of the early wake up and overflowing emotions of anxiety, Young Saeng came here early, more than two hours before opening. Therefore the gallery was still closed and he couldn’t find anyone near it. He even looked inside the gallery, maybe if there was someone waiting, but saw no soul alive. He decided to wander around the neighbourhood and to come back, when the time will be correct.

Two hours later he was again in front of the main entrance. This time he appeared just two minutes before opening, so he patiently waited until the door would open. But as the right time came, door remained closed.

At sudden he heard the engine and noticed as one car hurriedly entered the narrow alley. It definitely was an expensive car. It parked quickly, near to the building, almost hitting its wall. A man in his 60’s run out from this foreign car. He was wearing fitting, designer’s clothes and hurriedly run through the bunch of keys in his hands, murmuring some words about being late and being put in this situation again.

When he found the right key, he approached the door to the gallery, opened it and with his palms clenched in fists and laid on his hips, he turned around, in similar manner as an idol spoke with fans that gathered for his show, being prepared to give speech. But there was only one young man standing and gazing at him with awe.

The man grunted and started to speak. ‘Hello, welcome to the grand opening of Min’s Art Gallery. Today’s exhibition came to us for the middle of our beloved country and it looks like you’re going to be first one seeing it’s beauty, magnitude and-‘ He was pointing at Young Saeng, when he interrupted the old man.

‘I came here for job.’

‘Oh.’ The weird guy finally put down his hands. ‘So follow me.’ He went inside the gallery and the young man followed, but suddenly the old man turned around, making Young Saeng to take few steps back. He man took his head out of the door to look onto both sides of alley, like he was looking for someone. ‘Really, you’re the only one here now?’

Young Saeng didn’t know what to do in this situation, so she also looked around, but when he didn’t find anyone, he just awkwardly smirked. ‘Seems so?’

The man from gallery shook his head, disappointed. ‘That’s sad. But whatever.’ He again went inside and started to lead the way, opening some doors. He was preparing the gallery for guests, even though it should be already done, because it was fifteen minutes after opening hours. ‘So I’ve heard your history. Sad, isn’t it?’

The worst thing, that Young Saeng experienced after getting the amnesia, was not being in ability to read one’s intention. No matter how he tried, he didn’t know whenever the speaker wants to insult him, get out of him something he doesn’t even know or they just pity him. ‘Well, unpleasant, but I’m not crying…’

This kind of answer made the man laugh, letting out sincere one. Young Saeng brightened up a little bit. This man was weird, but he wasn’t bad. ‘Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Min Seong Gu, Min Ji Soo’s uncle from father’s side.’ He took and shook young man’s hand in western manner.

‘Jo Young Saeng.’ He slightly bended down.

‘That’s it as for the formalities.’ Mr. Min was talking and walking around the gallery, with Young Saeng following him step by step. ‘This gallery was opened, or more like opened again, by my beloved wife, as a hobby for a retirement, since our only son didn’t want to have a grandchildren. She wanted to get her hands busy, you know. I’m a small shareholder, don’t overthink where we got the funds.’ He turned around to blink to his future worker.

Young Saeng was looking at the gallery owner from above, as he nonchalantly continued to explain the gallery situation. ‘It was going pretty well, but month ago one curator quitted, recently second is pregnant and can’t move around. But the worst news gave me my son – it turned out he’s having twins really soon, so my wife’s attention is now in the kids. And I’m left with the gallery about which I have no clue.’ He put his hands up and shook them dramatically.

They finally got to the office. ‘Something to drink?’ Mr. Min offered, but Young Saeng declined. The old man shrugged his shoulders. ‘But I will.’

He bottomed up whole glass of water and sat on the couch in the centre of the office. Mr. Min looked at the young man, which was still standing and patted the couch near him, signalling that Young Saeng could rest there. ‘Sit, sit. Where was I?’

‘The twins?’

‘Right. Twins. Shocked us totally. And that’s for his ‘I will not marry, nor will have kids’. Brat. But whatever. So I was left here, alone, not knowing a thing about art. Thankfully I still had my best friend, one that knows the most, but watches from the shadows.’ He went quiet for a second, to build up the suspense. ‘The janitor. He was opening the gallery, welcoming guests, even though there weren’t many, but he had it under control. Unfortunately his wife got sick, like 2 months ago. And hence that time it’s like a rollercoaster – everyone somewhere disappeared and he’s not around, when he’s needed. Like today: he was supposed to open the exhibition, but suddenly his spouse got worse and he had to rush to the hospital.’

Young Saeng was sitting there awkwardly, since Ji Soo’s uncle was talking really quickly and the handsome man couldn’t sense where to interrupt him. ‘Poor him…’

‘Yeah… But tomorrow he’ll for sure be here and will show you what is to do.’

‘What is to do?’

‘Oh, so I didn’t tell you the most important? I hope that you’ll slowly take my old janitor’s job. He has to retire and I don’t care about your bad situation. Don’t worry. The documents will finally be done and as for that time – you’ll be getting familiar with the gallery. What do you think about it?’ Young Saeng wanted to answer immediately, but Mr. Min stopped him. ‘Oh, also I’ve heard that you kind of have some knowledge about the history? It might be useful.’

Young man cleared his throat, surprised with the proposition. He didn’t expect anything like that. ‘Umm, well, they say so… Hence, I will be janitor?’

‘Yup. But don’t worry, I’ll pay you normally.’ The gallery owner blinked.

Young Saeng smiled back awkwardly. In his situation he couldn’t be particular. ‘I guess it’s fine for now…’

The old man laughed loudly. ‘What a negotiator! You’ll see something tomorrow. Just to say – old janitor is also paid normally.’

‘Okay. What about the working hours?’ He couldn’t understand what was with that normal rate, so he omitted it.

‘Come tomorrow as the gallery opens. As for the rest my friend will explain. Also about the clothes etc…’

‘Therefore I will know everything tomorrow?’

‘What a words! Yup! Welcome on the board!’ Mr. Min gave his hand for a handshake.

Young Saeng hesitantly gave his hand. ‘Thank you.’

‘No problem!’

The gallery owner escorted young man to the exit, where they parted ways. Young Saeng walked with his head down, slowly approaching the bus stop. He sat there and seemed to be lost in thought and heavy on heart.

Finally he regained consciousness and checked when his bus would arrive. When it was there, he took it. He got to the hospital, where he was treated and where Aeri worked. He hesitated for a moment, before walking in, but finally gained some courage and entered.

He saw that near the exit there were some benches to sit on, while waiting, so he decided to use them and wait for the nurse to end her shift.


	11. Chapter 11

_Year 1614, autumn_

‘I tell you, this Hong Gil Dong story is getting on my nerves! Hong Gil Dong this, Hong Gil Dong that!’ Woong Tae’s voice echoed on the street. He was wearing tailored hanbok, the material used on it was clearly expensive. It was neat and monochromatic, circling around the blue tint. His hair was let down, showing its length to the shoulders. Some of the strands around the face were tied in the back of his head. He held his empty hands together behind him.

‘You’re exaggerating.’ Ji Woon was behind him, wielding two bows and a quiver full of arrows. He’s clothes were not so nice, as those of his friend, but they fit him well and were kempt. He wore grey and he tied his hair in tight bun, so none of the hair could get out.

‘I’ve just seen another notice telling about the play! The troupe is here for more than a month and all they do is repeating this dull story!’

‘I don’t understand your anger. It’s just a story. Beside you’re the son of the landlord here, just order them to leave.’

Woong Tae halted beside a table, that had apples displayed on it. They were in the middle of the market place, with many people wandering around. He grabbed two apples and started to walk away, so he heard a voice calling him from behind. It was a vendor of this stand calling him to pay for the fruits, but Woong Tae just turned around to face him and smiled. Vendor immediately went quiet recognizing who took the apples. He had no courage to argue with such a powerful person, so he just sat down beside the table and leer on the landlord’s son, which walked away as if nothing had happened, biting the fresh fruit. The second was thrown to Ji Woon, which caught it, but with that move he accidently hit two people with the bows on his back. The younger one apologized to those unfortunate victims and rushed after Woong Tae.

‘Order them… Father will not approve. And just a story, you say…’ the man in blue robes continued. ‘As I don’t care about the whole story by itself, what worries me, is the young ladies obsessed with it.’ He bit the apple.

‘Why? Because they wouldn’t be interested in you anymore?’

They finally got out of the main, busy street. ‘Indeed! They have us to be interested into! Why look for some weird character? Aren’t we good enough?’

Ji Woon smirked. ‘Are there any ladies left? Any that you didn’t lie your hands on?’

‘Of course! There is always someone, who just wants to give themselves to me.’

‘If you’ll keep that pace, soon you’ll really have to move to the capital, since your manhood will be lonely.’

‘Laugh as much as you want, as if you don’t like to come to my parties.’

‘Sorry, sorry.’ He put his hands together and placed them above his head. ‘Where are we going so early?’

‘That girl from yesterday didn’t believe I can hunt. So we’ll bring her something.’

‘So she’ll open her, umm, skirt for you?’

‘Either way she’ll. But hunting is also fun. Come on, I ordered to prepare horses. They’re at the main gate.’

***

When they came back, it was already getting dark. They were heading directly towards the Shim court, riding on their horses. The one belonging to Ji Woon had few rabbits tied to its harness. Woong Tae was leading.

As they got near to main gate suddenly a man jumped in front of them, frightening the animals with torch he was holding. Two men had to calm their mounts as they took few steps back. The man was waving the light as he was fighting with it.

‘Who are you?! How do you dare to jump in front of us?!’ Woong Tae screamed with anger at the stranger.

Beside the stranger stood a young woman, visibly scared of this situation. She was keeping her head low and gripping her skirt. The man passed the torch to her and run towards young master, throwing him from his horse.

‘You had a nerve to lay your filthy hands on my sister!’ The man screamed, while trying to punch Woong Tae, but the man in blue just started to laugh and decided not to fight back.

‘She could just say no.’ The attacker, after hearing this words, stopped pummelling him and grabbed him by collar to bring closer to his face.

‘She said she couldn’t!’

Woong Tae looked at mentioned sister. He recognized her, as she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. ‘Brother, please…’ She mumbled, trying to stop her sibling.

‘Then she could’ve not be this pretty. Definitely her fault.’ Young master said cockily. Desperate brother took a swing to hit him again, but this time he was stopped by Ji Woon, which casually grabbed him and had thrown him away. He took out his sword. The girl screamed and started to cry even more.

The man wanted to crawl away but was kicked. He had laid on ground on his stomach, heavy breathing. With another kick Ji Woon had turned him around, to kneel upon him. Ji Woon put his sword above his head and then rapidly lowered it, to thrust it into the soil beside poor man’s head. He leaned down to him and dead-eyed looked at him.

‘If she was so precious to you, you should’ve put her on a leash. Women are like this. Not supervised they jump on first man they see.’ He said coolly.

Meanwhile Woong Tae stood up and shook off the dirt on his hanbok. He looked smugly at the girl, now bawling on her knees near her brother. He approached his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘They’re not worth it. They probably already learnt their place.’

‘What is happening?’ Suddenly a voice came from the gate. It was steady, loud and commanding. The general was approaching them. The time also changed him, but he still had his posture and distinction. The hair turned grey and the glimmer in his eye faded a little bit, but it just made him more scary and domineering.

Woong Tae faced his father standing to attention. He was scared of him, as his breathing quickened. Ji Woon stood up and bowed to the general, while the man get on his knees and crawled to the master, to halt in front of him, with his head lowered.

‘My lord! I came here for justice! My sister was harassed by your son!’ He screamed towards the ground. ‘I beg for your help!’

‘My help? In what? What a low born like you wish me to do? To punish my own son just because you can’t account for your sister? Do you even have a proof?’ General’s Shim word reverberated between the walls protecting his household. ‘Aren’t you children of the blacksmith? It’s going to be such a disgrace for your father that you came here and caused ruckus, disturbing the landlord’s night.’

‘But Sir! She’s so young! It happened against her will…’ The smith’s son started to cry.

Landlord squatted in front of him and raised his head. ‘If you want a justice you’re going to get it. Do you want to make your father lose his only son, because he was shouting in front of my court? For that we have a proof! There people which are going to testify against you!’ The scared young man shook his head. ‘Then go away quickly. Take your pitiful sister and don’t show again.’

The attacker rapidly stood up and grabbed his sister, to run away with her. General was following them with his eyes, while his son was keeping tabs on him.

‘Low born people are always like this, thinking they matter…’ Ji Woon broke the silence first.

The General looked at him. ‘Such a words coming from not others, but your mouth…’ He smirked. ‘I bet you have to go to home.’ He wasn’t guessing, he was sending him away.

Ji Woon bowed to him, then looked at his friend. ‘’Till later.’ He added shortly and went away.

Woong Tae didn’t say anything, just accompanied him with the corner of his eye for a second, later to come back to facing his father face. He could never read the face of the general Shim. It never was saying pleasant words of comfort, but even if he tried to find out how harsh his words are going to be, he was never in ability.

Landlord ordered servants to take the horses to the stable and finally looked at his son. Woong Tae swallowed hard his saliva. ‘We have to talk. Come to the study.’

General walked into the court and young master followed him. They were going to one part of the building, where the mentioned room was situated. As they walked in, it had a strong smell of steel, since many of weaponry was situated there. Besides that, at the end there was a folding screen. In front of it there was a table with two cushions, one from the side of master, second for the guest. The light was coming from the lantern placed on the table, beside many papers and books.

Shim Dae Song sit on his place and ordered his son to sit in front of him. He was sitting in relaxed manner, while his son was all tensed.

‘About the thing in front gate… Father, if I would know, I wouldn’t let it happen…’ He lowered his head.

‘If you wouldn’t be such disappointment and actually become what I wanted you to be, it would never happen.’ General took the sword that was lying beside the table and took it out of its sheath. It was shining, as it was polished every day, but the old man started to sheen it again.

‘I’m sorry. I can’t wield a sword like you.’ Woong Tae’s words were unvarying, as he probably said those words hundreds of time.

‘You know that I hate failures and my son became one. I have to take the matter into my own hands. Know my kindness. I’ll give you two choices: either you’ll travel to capital to study more and become a scholar or you’ll marry.’

Woong Tae raised his head and hit the table, relaying his body weight on the table. ‘Father, you know I can’t travel to the capital!’

‘Why is that so?’ He hit the hand that was on his precious books. Woong Tae backed, but still faced the father.

‘It will just distain your name, to have such an incompetent son there!’ Young master didn’t want to lose his lavish life here, in the town, where he’s the son of the landlord, but during training that his father gave him, he also started to believe that he’s not worth anything in this life. He’s just a disgrace. Going to capital will be too hard for him.

‘You’re too lazy to do so. But as you wish. Then the marriage.’

Woong Tae started to look with the fear at his father. ‘I’m too young…’

‘But I’m old enough. You think only about yourself. It may seem to you that I don’t know about your hideous entertainment. I know, it’s my town. But I don’t and will not care only if you’ll mean anything in this life. Since you didn’t turn out as I would want to, I can just hope that the children of yours will be better. Bring me a grandchild, that can become a military officer and all your sins will imperceptibly disappear from my mind. They’ll not bother me.’

Woon Tae went silent for a while. He knew that even if his father says so, he’ll never be free from his control. But in the other hand Ji Woon’s will never come with him to the capital, because of his status. He’ll be there without his only power, which was given to him by his dear friend.

‘Then this marriage… With whom?’ He said quietly.

General had an ironic smile. ‘What a coward. But I’m not surprised. I would be if you would choose to travel. As for your question’s answer for now I can only say, that I have to talk with friend, if he still remembers our deal. Now go, you’re dismissed.’

Woong Tae lumberingly stood up and lowered his head to say goodbye to his father. Then he walked out and finally let out a heavy sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

Young Saeng was woken up by nurse, as she softly patted his shoulder. He bolted up, waking up from sad dream, and looked behind him, to see that sun is already setting, even though, when he arrived it was right above him, as for the midday. He tried to remember what kind of dream made him feel so strange, but he again couldn't. Then he looked at Aeri, which was giving him questioning look. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘What are you doing here?’

He gave her a faint smile, while massaging his sore neck. ‘Oh, just decided to wait for you after visiting my new workplace…’

Aeri looked at her watch. ‘Sorry, my shift prolonged. How it went?’ She wanted to know more about his day, but she realised what time it was. ‘Oh, but first, we have to get going, I’m already late for something…’

‘Oh, I’m fine, I will get home.’ He stood up to walk out.

Girl grabbed his sleeve, to stop him. ‘No, come with me. Have you eaten?’ She walked in front of him.

Young Saeng found himself dumbfounded by her behaviour. He patted his stomach. ‘I wasn’t hungry.’ But as he said those words, it grumbled. He lowered his head.

Aeri chuckled. ‘Yeah, right. Come with me, I just have some short business to attend, then we’ll eat something.’

‘Girl, literately, right now I have tears in my eyes.’

She laughed and they both got into the car. They travelled in silence, lost in thoughts. Finally they arrived at some place and Young Saeng recognized it was school, so he looked at nurse with questions marks in his eyes.

‘I have to talk with my brothers home teacher, it won’t take long. Wait.’ Saying those words she got out of the car and entered the school.

Man stayed inside and started to play with the radio, but he couldn’t find anything to listen to, so he turned it off. He leaned back on seat and closed his eyes to snooze for a moment. He drifted away with his thoughts of how this day ended. He surely didn’t expect to find job so quick, but either he wasn’t sure if it’s okay. He felt heavy on heart.

After like fifteen minutes he heard something happening outside the car and he opened his eyes. He saw Aeri and some young student, probably her brother, approaching the car, arguing. He rolled down the window to listen to the conversation. His curiosity won over good manners.

‘Wait, stop right there!’ Nurse was behind her brother, as he keep on walking, not listening to her, heading to the car. She tried to catch him. ‘What do you mean part-time job?!’

‘Ah, shit…’ He swore quietly. ‘Yeah, part-time job.’

He was already taller than her, but still thin. Beside this similarity, they didn’t share common face features. She usually was all cheerful, even when not smiling, but he looked gloomy and lofty. When he spoke it sounded as he was mad at her.

‘For what do you need a job?!’

‘For money, obviously.’ He answered scoffing and was still going towards the car.

Aeri grabbed him by his hand. ‘Stop right there! Explain! All you have to do is to learn and take care of grandma, so explain for what you need a job?!’

He bit his lip, irritated. Maybe they were real siblings overall? He shoved off her hand and tried his best not to scream. ‘Yeah, like I can’t have my own urges. All I need to do is what you need from me.’

‘Stop behaving like a spoiled brat, you have your duties! For what, in hell, I work overtime?! Just for you, for you to have better life!’

‘Did I ever asked for that?!’ He couldn’t hold it in any longer. Tears showed in his eyes. ‘I never asked for anything! Shit! I want to have my own life! My own!’

She decided to attack his conscience. ‘Therefore you’ll leave me or granny?’

‘You shouldn’t put such a task on my shoulders in the first place! Do you even know how hard it is?! To be daily called by different name?! To not be in ability to say whenever she want to hug me or hit me?! Do you know?!’

‘I know. But if she won’t have us…’

He interrupted her. ‘Have me. Have only me. You meant to say.’

‘I can’t do two things at once. Either I do work and you have a place to live, school to attend or I take care of both of you and we’re left with absolutely nothing. Choose.’ She also was dried emotionally. She said it with her teeth clenched. 

‘But you also have to choose! Do you want me to be a teenager or a caregiver?! ‘

Aeri couldn’t stand it. ‘Get in the car right now.’ She ordered without looking at him. They finally got near the car so she was pointing at it.

‘Answer!’ He was all red on his face.

‘I won’t! In one minute you’re saying that you’re an adult, that can take care of himself alone and in other – you want to be pampered like a kid. If you want an answer I will tell you when you mature a little bit.’

‘Shit!’ Tears started to run on his face. He turned around and opened the car doors with an impact, got in and slammed them loudly.

Aeri took deep breath and for a second she leaned on the hood. She looked up and was the gaze of Young Saeng, as he hurriedly closed the window and started to avoid her look. He didn’t even try to look around, feeling as someone behind was angry with his presence.

She again breathed deeply and finally took a seat in the car. She started the engine and adjusted the rear-view mirror to look at her brother. He meanwhile drilled his gaze in the front seat, where unknown man was seated. Young Saeng didn’t know what to do with this situation, especially when the atmosphere in the car could be cut with a knife, so he huddled on his seat.

Aeri broke the silence first. ‘Yejun, this is my friend, Jo Young Saeng. Young Seang, this is my brother – Yejun.’

Young man turned to teenager with a smile. ‘Hi, pleasure to meet you!’

Yejun was looking only at his sister, not moving an inch. ‘Again, something I didn’t ask for.’ Aeri rolled her eyes.

‘Okay, you don’t have to! But if I would say one thing, is just that your sister really works hard, today she forgot to change her shoes in work.’ He pointed at her feet, where her hospital shoes were still on. Aeri and Yejun looked there.

‘Shit! And you said it just now?!’ She was thinking hard what she should put on, but she clearly left her sneakers at work.

‘I noticed only moment ago, when you two where, well, WALKING towards the car.’ He emphasized the word walking, hence he saw and heard everything.

‘It’s rude to eavesdrop.’ He sent daggers with his gaze towards Young Saeng and grabbed him by a collar.

‘Ok, stop it already!’ She took Yejun’s hand off of Young Saeng’s collar. ‘Enough for today!’

Teenager leaned back and started to take out the headphones out of his backpack. Aeri noticed it. ‘Before prince shuts himself in his castle, will he be so kind and tell me, where grandma is staying while he’s at his job.’

Yejun bit his lip. ‘Mrs. Kwang.’ He put the headphones in his ears and started to play loud music, looking blankly outside the window.

‘Thank you.’

Finally they departed. As for the road to the school, the silence in the car was as one of those calm and with a lot of thoughts, the way back – or more like continuation of moving somewhere – was extremely quiet, awkward and suffocating. Therefore Young Saeng felt truly uncomfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun has already set, when they stopped under a lamppost in a neighbourhood with narrow alleys and a lot of hills, equalling in a lot of stairs. They walked out of the car and Yejun headed to the stairs leading to unknown, but was stopped by Aeri’s hand, which landed on his collar.

‘No. You come with us.’ She said harshly.

Her brother was obligated to listen but discontent could be seen on his face. However this time he manly chose to not argue back. He turned around and leaded way to another staircase, which was going down. Below there was narrow alley, a wall with those stairs on one side and few storey house on second side.

Yejun turned right and approached one of the buildings. He knocked on door, that looks like it was an entrance to abandoned house, but a few seconds later a light lighted behind the door and a kind-looking old woman opened the door. Yejun moved to the back, so woman faced Aeri and smiling Young Saeng.

The nurse squinted her eyes at her brother, but soon smiled to the person in front of her. ‘Hello, auntie!’

‘Oh gosh, Aeri, I thought that I had to call you already! Hello!’ She clapped her hands and she noticed teenager behind them. ‘Yejun-a! You said you’ll be back sooner!’ She approached him and lightly hit his arm.

‘I apologize!’ He said bowing, but his tone was indifferent. Then, without a word, he came into the house, quickly taking off his shoes.

The woman clicked her tongue. ‘Oh, those youngsters!’

Aeri was looking after Yejun, with disapproval in her eyes. ‘I’m sorry, auntie, for causing such a problem…’ She apologized sincerely.

‘Oh gosh, my dear, you know that it’s not a problem for me at all, but I just got worried for you!’ The elder touched girl’s arm in caring way. Then she laid her eye’s on the man beside Aeri, that stood still, not knowing what to do. ‘And who’s that handsome gentleman?’

‘I’m Jo Young Saeng. Nice to meet you.’ He bowed.

‘What a nice person you seem to be!’ She turned to Aeri. ‘Finally, my dear, it’s time for you to settle down and marry! You also need to be taken care of, not always you have to take care of others!’

The nurse rose her eyebrows. ‘It’s not like that auntie…’ She wanted to explain, but Yejun walked form the inside of the house, with an old lady under his arm and gave his sister a weird look.

‘We’ll head to home auntie.’ He had to walk out slowly, because grandma was moving forward with small steps.

Suddenly old lady stopped in front of Young Saeng. She looked at the man which seemed to be totally lost by this action. She took out a hand and slowly reached out to touch his cheek. When she did it, a tear fell out of her eye. ‘Honey…’

Everyone was dumbfounded and shocked by a sudden brave move of hers, but since Yejun was rather feeling dislike towards Young Saeng, he grabbed his grandma’s hand and continued to walk with her. ‘Come on, granny, we have to go.’

‘Hahaha, what a slick move of her! To steal her granddaughter man!’ Aunt was laughing her lungs out, while young man, slightly shocked, touched his cheeks.

Aeri was grinning and she cleared her throat. ‘Auntie, I told you, it’s not like that. He’s a friend of mine that I’m helping out in this moment.’

‘Yeah, again with this help. Really, my darling, take care of yourself first. And I think this man can help you.’ She blinked toward Young Saeng, which, as an answer, just smiled stupidly.

‘Eh… But anyway – thank you auntie and sorry, that we’re so late.’

‘Again – no problem. Just call me beforehand, when Mrs. Jang will come again, because I promised her something tasty. And come with her maybe, so we can talk about some…’ She looked at young man and smiled mischievously at Aeri. ‘…things. Oh, also wait a moment!’ She run to home, and a minute later came back with some packed food. ‘Take this!’ She pushed it into Young Saeng’s hands. ‘See, he’s strong! Bye, darling!’ Before they could say no to her, she went home, shut the door behind her and soon the light goes out.

Young Saeng stood there, with a pile of boxes in his hands, not really the situation. ‘What?’

Aeri smirked. ‘Come, we have a lot of stairs to climb.’

***

They walked arm to arm, slowly climbing the staircase, where Yejun firstly headed to. Young Saeng held the boxes in his hands, as they were talking.

‘Dementia?’

‘Yup. Started few years ago, when I was still studying. I was at first year of medical studies, but after that I decided to take nursing. She at first started to forget that she already bought something or forgot to take medicine for her heart. After that there was mistaking names. And know we are here – sometimes she’s all good, remembers everyone, but sometimes – she’s stuck in past. So there is a need that someone has to be around her all the time.’

Aeri started to explain her situation to this man. She preferred to do that, so he wouldn’t be stuck in awkward state of mind. He had already a lot on his mind, so it was better to clear some things.

‘And se only has both of you?’

‘Mom died from cancer when I was fourteen and Yejun was two. Dad couldn’t – or more like didn’t want to – rise us, so he run away after that. So grandma took care of us. Then dad got into accident and died. So we’re orphans and only person that ever cared about us is grandma.’ Even though it wasn’t pleasant memory to Aeri, she was emotionless when saying that.

‘So you just can’t leave her?’

‘I wouldn’t dare to, ever. It would tear my heart to pieces.’

‘So why Yejun is so stubborn?’

‘Hey, don’t talk like that about my brother!’ She wagged her finger at him. Then, she continued. ‘Walk for a moment in his shoes. He barely remembers mom, dad probably not at all, since he never played with us. I was much older, so everything was understandable for me – that it’s hard for an older woman to rise two kids, to feed them and worry about them. So for begging I was trying hard to be independent. For universities – I got there from having part-time jobs. I wanted to help her. So then, when Yejun was growing up, it was his reality, that he was taken care of, that he was feed, that he was going to good school. I with granny took care of it, so at least one of this ill-fated family won’t have to suffer in life. But then the sickness happened. As I was in the university I really wanted to graduate soon. So I was barely at home. And she was getting worse. Then, whenever I had a time off – I was working and again, I was never home, and again, granny was getting worse.’

‘So he suddenly had to wake up from his prince life?’

‘More or less…’ She smirked. ‘Why I’m even talking to you…’

‘Hey, I just-‘ He wanted to rise his hands, but they were occupied, so he just hopped that his face was showing enough of remorse.

‘Yeah… We spoiled him. But he was good, you know. Like really. He liked to be at home, he talked to me about problems, about friends.’ She clapped her palms. ‘He likes to learn. I’ve had hopes that at least he’ll become a doctor. But now I’m not longer sure. This whole situation broke him…’

‘But now you’re working, so why you don’t live with them?’

She laughed nervously. ‘Oh, how long I looked for job… Really… And this isn’t the area, where I can find the job that pays so well.’

‘The money? This the reason?’

‘It’s reason behind everything! If we had money, mum would not got so sick. If we had money, dad wouldn’t be so unhappy with this family. If we had money, granny wouldn’t have to work in her old age, giving her problems with health. The job I have now it’s the best paid from those I went through. But is far away from this place. Firstly I was driving there daily, but then I got option to have additional shifts, so I rented a flat, and I fall into a loop that I can’t get out of. I earn money which fully goes for expenses connected with house, with flat, with my brother’s school, with granny’s meds, with food. Nothing for me.’ She points at herself.

‘I didn’t buy myself a dress since I don’t remember when!’ She laughed, but it was a cold laugh. ‘But If I’ll resign from the flat – I’ll be too tired to work extra shifts. When I resign from extra shifts I won’t have enough money to even live here! Not talking about cram schools of Yejun. So current situation…’

Young Saeng finished her sentence. ‘Is unavoidable.’

‘Yup. As I said, a loop. But, hey, I can’t give up. Not until he’ll be happy. Even if he’ll flee away from me, knowing that he’ll have a life I’ve never dared to dream of – that is the most important thing. It’s pushing me forward. She sniffed, because some tears fell down her cheeks. ‘And also Ahn Chang-Woo, you remember him, the doctor, he helps me with granny. So I simple can’t give up on that job.’

He laughed warmly. ‘Gosh, I was getting ready to fight the world for you, but then you said something on the same level as ‘but the meals at the canteen are the best’! Have some pride!’ Aeri also laughed, realising how ridiculous her words were. She rubbed off the tears. They arrived at the front gate of nurse’s old house. It was situated at the top of the hill, but in a dark alley. The door’s paint was almost all gone.

Young Saeng put the boxes on the ground and took hand Aeri’s hand into his. ‘I think, that no matter what will happen in the future, the amount of kindness that you gave, is enough to give you luck ‘till the rest of you and your family life.’

She smiled at him and abruptly shook his hand off. ‘You sound like an old preaching geezer.’

‘Ha-ha-ha… You…’

‘You see, I might sometimes have my depression, but my humour will never fade away.’ She wanted to push the gate and go in, but halted. ‘I would forgot. How’s your first day?’

‘First day?’

‘Work?’

‘Oh! Someone’s sad stories…’ He earned a punch in arm, so he started to massage it. ‘…totally outshined my memory.’

‘No, but really. You were down, there at the hospital.’

‘But now I’m up!’ She scolded him with her gaze. ‘Well, really, that what I had on mind is a small percentage of shit you’re in.’

‘But you have to tell me. It’s a price for listening to me.’

‘What? How? Does it work like that?’

‘Of course. Also trust me – it’ll feel much better when you spill the tea.’

Young Saeng took a deep breath in and started to talk quickly. ‘Then… I got a job offer as a janitor. Mr. Min said it’s well paid and the place is really nice, but I don’t know why it doesn’t feel right. Like after all mystery about me and also admiration for my knowledge, getting a real, down-to-earth job feels… unreal. At least.’

She looked at him with no expression and then she turned around on her heels, opening the gate. ‘So it really was nothing…’

‘Hey!’ He walked after her, but turned around to get the boxes. ‘It’s not nothing! You!’ Aeri entered home laughing.

As they both walked into the home, in good mood, they noticed Yejun sitting on the couch, playing games on the phone. He looked at them, then proceeded to look only at Aeri. ‘We got out almost at the same time, but there you are, almost an hour later.’

She lifted her brow. ‘Really, you scolding me?’

‘Someone said I had to behave like an adult.’ He was mocking her.

Aeri didn’t want to get angry anymore, so she took a deep breath ang changed the subject. ‘Where’s granny?’

‘Sleeping.’

Nurse looked at Young Saeng. ‘Put boxes in the kitchen and grab something to eat.’ She showed where it was, then she turned to Yejun. ‘And we need to talk.’

‘Again? I’ve already heard enough…’

‘Please.’

Yejun stood up and went to his room. Aeri followed him, but teenager suddenly stopped and looks at Young Saeng. ‘No eavesdropping this time.’

Young man put his hands up. ‘None!’

They disappeared in Yejun’s room, leaving Young Saeng all alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Young Saeng was sitting on the couch and wondered what to do. First five minutes he kept himself occupied and played on phone. Then he went to kitchen and grabbed some food. He already ate, but he craved for some snacks. He sat on the couch back, but playing with phone was no longer entertaining, so he laid on the couch. It didn’t take long when he was fast asleep.

He woke up as Aeri was covering him with a blanket. He looked at the clock, it was almost 2 hours later. He looked back at her. ‘How it went?’

She sat beside him on the couch, exhaling the air heavily. ‘He misses grandma cooking.’

‘Ouch…’ Young Saeng didn’t know what to answer.

‘Yup… He’s a kid overall…’

‘So what you’re going to do?’

She bit her lip, as she usually did. ‘As for now I got him to get rid of his work and that I’ll give him bigger allowance. For now should be enough.’

‘But how? You barley have money to live, as you said!’ He shouted directly at her.

Aeri avoided Young Saeng’s gaze. ‘Maybe I’ll borrow from Ji Soo…’

‘Stop it! I’ll leave the house, ok?’

She pointed her finger at him. ‘Don’t! I don’t need more problems!’

‘But having me around you is bigger issue!’

‘Really, drop it. I decided that I’ll help you. Also you’re starting a job, so soon you’ll be paying for yourself…’ She patted his shoulder.

The man was not buying it. He felt like he was a burden. ‘But for now I’m not…’

‘Young saeng-a, really, listen. I hate abandoning people. And also I’m really curious who you are. That number two. And third thing, I know my brother – after a week he starts to feel guilty. And in next month, the situation will happen again. So I have to think of something permanent. But for that I have to grab some sleep…’ Aeri wanted to settle things quickly, since she finally started to feel tired from all the stuff that happened that day. She yawned and Young Saeng noticed it.

He took of the blanket that was still covering him and stood up. ‘I’ll take the floor…’

She waved her hand at him. ‘Don’t bother, I’ll sleep with granny. Goodnight. And don’t think about it all, ok?’ She walked out to different room and switched off the lights.

‘Goodnight. How I can stop myself from overthinking, hmm?’ Young Saeng whispered, while laying down on the couch.

***

Woong Tae approached the back of his yard. The household beside his belonged to his dear friend’s family. In the corner of the second yard a tree was growing, which branches peeped through it at dangled upon the Shim court. The young master got closer to that tree and looked up.

‘Ji Woon?’ he asked the tree. Then he heard as the leaves make a noise and his friend showed up on the fence. He sat on the peak.

‘I’ve heard, your walk isn’t brisk. What this time? A story, when he single-handedly defeated fifteen enemies? Or when he discovered a foe in the government just because of his military wisdom?’ Ji Woon asked jokingly.

‘Ji Woon, how do you value our friendship?’ Woong Tae ignored his companion comments.

‘Well, in the first place there’s not many people I talk with. You’re first on the list. Then there’s my sister, but she’s sick again, so lord… or father, as some may say, forbid me from visiting her, as if I’m the cause… Then older brother is passing a military exam right now and he only spoke to me, when I was in his way… Oh, and the twins. Father let me help them with swordsmanship, but that’s all. For now their mind is not poisoned with discrimination, so they’re kind of nice to me…’

Ji Woon was reciting, while Woong Tae sat below him and blankly looked to the ground. ‘You didn’t answer my question.’ He said.

‘Damn, my friend! You’re an important person in my life. Only my sister is better, but let say it’s her privilege as a only woman, who is feeding me!’ Ji Woon laughed. ‘I would die for both of you.’

‘Then I think I choose correctly.’ Woong Tae dully answered.

‘Choose what? Stop beating about the bush!’

‘Father ordered me to get married.’

Ji Woon was laying on the top of the wall, after hearing those word, he swiftly sat up and looked down at his friend. ‘You? Marry?! Hahaha! Don’t joke!’

‘Stop mocking me. He gave me a choice, either to marry or to go to the capital.’

‘Geez! No wonder why you sound so lifeless! So you choose to marry? Whom? Did you already, you know, did them?’ Ji Woon’s voice was joyful.

‘Don’t sadden me. I don’t know yet. But hear me out. You and our life style is also important to me. No matter what kind of woman will come into my life, no one will stop us from being who we are.’

‘You’re saying that no matter who’ll be your wife, she’ll be mistreated and you’ll have many lovers? This kind of life?’

‘Exactly. I’m young and I’m just following my father’s order.’

‘I’m in this. You know, I love to watch who you peeve with your attitude.’ Ji Woon said and that made Woong Tae laugh through his nose.

Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from Choi yard. One of the servants came for Ji Woon. ‘Sir Yoo Ji Woon, lord is looking for you.’ He said.

‘Father? I mean master? For me?’ He pointed at himself with disbelief. The servant nodded. ‘Weird things are happening tonight.’ He whispered to Woong Tae and said goodbye to him. After that he jumped off of the fence and followed the man, which came for him.

It was maybe second time that his alleged father wanted to talk with him. Earlier it happened when Ji Woon accidently bumped into officer Choi. That time lord only warned him that he better stay aloof off of him, as he’s not welcomed there. The young boy took this words to his heart and barely showed up in the main house, he preferred to keep with the servants. Every comment said about him by the officer was passed to him by someone of the help. The thing he said to Woong Tae while before was true: the only person that ever had any interest in him was his sister.

She was two years older than him and was nothing alike him. His father had two official wives. From the first marriage came his brother, which now is going to serve in the army and his sister. After giving a birth to her, their mother died. However officer Choi did not mourn her too much, since even when she was alive he already had many affairs, but none ever came to that point, where a child appeared. But there is Ji Woon. No one knows why he was kept in, but he had to stay there, not belonging to any rank. After that his father remarried and few years ago they had twins.

His sister was in poor health. She always stayed inside, not being in ability to travel, because she would always catch some sickness. She was small, fragile and behaved truly like an angel. When Woong Tae couldn’t play with Ji Woon, because of general’s trainings, Hwa Ryeong would go out to keep her sad brother company. He was terrified, because he immediately knew, that if she’s going to be sick, their father would blame it on him. But she didn’t care and always could make young boy smile.

Their environments were totally different. Ji Woon ate with the servants, while Hwa Ryeong got all the best cooking. However she was kind enough to always leave something for him to eat. Their bond was tight, even without anyone knowing that.

Ji Woon was being leaded to the main study, where his father awaited for him. He was standing in the middle of the room and as his lost in thought son came in, he ordered the servants to came out and leave them alone.

Boy looked at the master without trust in his eyes. ‘What is that, that you want to talk with me, my lord?’

‘I plan to marry of Hwa Ryeong.’ Officer Choi coldly answered in his high pitched voice.

Ji Woon felt shivers run down his spine. He had a bad feeling about this, but he had to make himself sure. ‘And you’re telling me this because…?’

‘As you don’t already figured it out. Shim Woong Tae is going to be her husband.’

Young master took a sharp breath. ‘Sir, he’s my dear friend, but… I may tell you honestly, he’s not a husband material… At least not for Hwa Ryeong.’

‘Don’t you think I don’t have eyes and ears? That I don’t know what you two do in the town?’ His father was irritated, clearly because of the situation he was put in. ‘I know. But as you keep yourself far from me I can stand it. I promised general her hand and I have to keep that promise.’

‘You promised? Father, she’s not some kind of good to sell…’

Choi Jeong Ho looked sharply at Ji Woon. ‘You don’t deserve to call me like that. But I will let it go once, however you have to be at use for once in your life.’

‘How is that?’

‘I can’t say no to the general, without losing my head. Nevertheless he can say no, which I will kindly accept. Your only task is to make it happen.’

‘Only task? Sir, you know the best what kind of man general Shim is…’

‘Use your head. Show that really there is some of my blood running in you.’ Officer Choi shouted, then he quickly changed the tone of his voice to calm and friendly. ‘If you do good, who knows, maybe not only Hwa Ryeong will be saved from that wicked man, but also you’ll be in ability to sit and eat with us one day… my son?’ He patted Ji Woon’s shoulder with hesitance and smiled untrustworthy. ‘Now go, I hope you’ll work quick. General is waiting only for Hwa Ryeong to get better.’

‘Yes, my lord.’ Ji Woon walked outside and run out of the court. It was completely dark, since it was deep on the night, however he headed to the woods nearby. The moon was shining as he approached the river and heavily sat on one of the rocks. He picked some stones and started to throw them into the water with a lot of the strength, so the splattering water was hitting his body and face. The water was mixing with the tears of anger running down his face. He shouted to the moon and placed his head on his palms, squatting.

He was in despair. He had to choose between his best friend, the only one he ever had and his sister, the only being that cared about him. The words, which Woong Tae said earlier to him, about not being faithful, echoed in his thoughts. His sister didn’t deserve such a person. She was too pure to be around someone who’ll not give a rip about her. He didn’t care about stupid promise of his father. He would never want to become a part of this wicked family. But Woong Tae also didn’t earn to be treated this way. Ji Woon could just talk with him…

Immediately a vision of his friend laughing at him scared him. He imagined, that knowing young master personality, he’s going to say something bad. ‘ _She’s just a woman. Wouldn’t it be better for her, when I’m not around her? That she can stay in home without me and not be ordered around? Husbands in home are such a stress! Hahaha!’_ Ji Woon grabbed his hair as he heard those word in his mind said with Woong Tae voice. It was so like him, so the anger slowly fading inside of Ji Woon started to boil again. No, he has to do something out of hiding. He can’t talk with him nor utter a word. He has to come up with a plan.

He put his hands together as for a prayer and closed his eyes. How to cause the break of engagement from general’s side? He was sure it was almost impossible. This man hates failures and loves to rule people. He could do that only if sticking with his decision would cause more harm to his name then breaking the promise.

General does not make any mistakes, but his son does. Woong Tae had weakness for alcohol and women. This combined made risky results, but never higher uproar broke because of his stupidity. His father always protected himself with the phrase: ‘Is there a witness?’ and young master was smart enough to do his shameful acts aloof from curious looks. Then, when no one said something, beside poor miss, whole issue was swept under the carpet.

What if Ji Woon will make sure this time there’s going to be someone to witness it? He had his plan. He stood up and run back to the household. He has to ask for money, to buy people. He has to give them a lot, for them not to be afraid of the general. But that was possible. Second problem was who is going to be Woong Tae’s victim. He already partied so hard, that most of the available women were already at least once in this beast hands. And there’s no sweeter fruit than the one no one ever tasted before. But an idea already popped in Ji Woon’s mind. The plan was made.


	15. Chapter 15

How weird was it for Young Saeng, that most of the times he couldn’t wake up by himself, but by the nurse? This morning was no different. He firstly didn’t know where he was, but after scrubbing his eyes he recognized the place. He sat up, took few deep breaths and stood up. With harsh voice he asked Aeri where is the bathroom, so he could wash some tiredness of yesterday.

He went to the toilet to splash some water on his face and he smelled his shirt. Since he was still in yesterday’s clothes, he was sure it will be dirty, but the smell passed the check. He walked out to Aeri messing in the kitchen.

She noticed his small eyes. ‘Slept well?’

He took the chair and sat, hiding his face in his hands. ‘Not really.’

‘Oh, sorry, couch not so comfortable.’

He smirked. ‘First you tell me some nasty things before sleep and now you blame the sofa. How cruel of you.’

‘I told you not to worry.’

Young Saeng ignored this response. ‘Where’s your brother?’

‘I let him take day off. Part of the deal. He need to sleep more, so his humour will be better.’

‘You’re the best sister ever.’

She smiled widely. ‘I know.’ She poured some coffee to two mugs and put them on the table. She also placed some dishes, so they could eat something before heading out. ‘At what time do you start?’

His gaze was locked on some weird spot on the floor. ‘11 o’clock. When the gallery opens.’

Aeri looked at the watch. It was only twenty past six. ‘Sorry I woke you so early…’

He stopped looking at the floor and started to eat. He gave her a smile. ‘Come on. Yesterday you bawled that you don’t take care of yourself and now you’re apologizing for something that had to be done. You have to start changing yourself. Be more assertive! Be confident!’

She clenched her fist. ‘Yeah, I should!’

His humour was much better seeing her in her high spirits. ‘You should’ve waken me up at 5 and order me to make breakfast!’ He continued.

‘Hell yeah!’

‘These are ideas you have to come up with!’

‘You right! I even have one now!’

‘Great! What it is?’

‘I will give you a lift to the hospital. Walk by yourself to home to change! She stood up to pick the dishes, turning her back at him.

‘Good! No! What? Why? No!’ He tried to protest, when finally the meaning of those words hit him, but she only laughed at him. ‘Start changing yourself AFTER you drop me at your flat!’

***

Young Saeng madly entered the flat. He murmured to himself. ‘She really didn’t care about dropping me at home.’ He pouted.

He looked at the time, as it turned out that he didn’t have much of it. He took a quick shower, then he put on random clothes, but in the subject matter of recent days. He checked his face and patted his body to check if he had card for bus fare and phone. Then he run out.

He made it just in time to hop on the bus. Thirty minutes later he was in the front of the art gallery. It was five minutes to the opening, but again there was no soul alive. When four minutes has passed, a car finally showed at the end of the alley. Again it was one of the expensive models, maybe not as big as the car from yesterday, but still pretty nice and expensive. It parked in more relaxed manner and from the inside an old man, in navy blue uniform and a hat, walked out.

He moved slowly, that he finally approached the main gate after its official opening hour. Young Saeng said politely hello to him, but he got ignored. The man took out a bunch of keys, found the correct one and finally opened the door. He walked in, still ignoring the young man, making Young Saeng think that he was invisible, but the weird man turned around and waved at him to follow him.

As they go, he switched the lights on in every room they pass, just as the gallery’s director did yesterday. The man was quiet, from time to time only checking if Young Saeng was following him. Finally they done probably a full circle around the gallery, so the elder leads him to stuff room, where were monitors of CCTV, some stuff like kettle, microwave and TV with news channel switched on.

Old man took off his hat, showed Young Saeng that he should sit, so the young man did as he was shown, and switched on the kettle. Then he sat on the chair in front of the monitors and in slow manner took hand to put it behind his ears. With this he switched his hearing aids, which Young Saeng noticed only know. Finally he cleared his throat.

‘Sorry, with old age my hearing is getting worse, but I can’t get used to this device, so I switch it on only when I can sit. Would you want something to drink? I make some good coffee.’ He smiled warmly. Young Saeng couldn’t say no, so he watched as old man took some dirty mug, blew into it to get the dirt out and he prepared the drinks. ‘Director told me about you. Really unfortunate thing…’

‘Yeah…’ Young Saeng stared into the black void of the drink, not really sure if he can drink it.

‘What was your name? He told me, but memory is also failing.’

‘Jo Young Saeng.’ He stood up and bowed, but the janitor waved at him to sit back and he handled him the cup. The young man decided to close his eyes and take a sip. Turned out the coffee wasn’t bad, what was clearly visible on his face.

‘Hahaha, told you, it’s good. I didn’t ask so that I have a name to call you, ‘cause I can call you ‘Hey, Young one!’, hahaha!’ Janitor blinked at him, so he smiled awkwardly, as again in this week he was put in not very comfortable situation. The old man continued. ‘I’m asking because you remind me someone.’

Young Saeng lost his smile, his face became sharp. Janitor then turned around, unbothered. ‘But now I realize, that this is your new name! Silly me! It can’t tell me anything… Just this face. I’ve seen it somewhere…’

‘Are you sure you recognize it?’ He pointed at his face.

‘How to describe it? Like I’m seeing you and I think I know you, but then as I try to remember form where – poof! – nothing to be found. Like when you’re looking for something and you can’t remember when it was the last time you saw it and you have it like somewhere in the behind of your mind…’ The old man scratched his beard.

‘Sir, but it’s like you’ve seen me only once in life or you feel like you know me?’ Young Saeng was becoming more and more inpatient and curious. Could it be that finally there was some clue about himself?

‘Hmm… It’s like I’ve known you earlier in life, but haven’t seen for a longer time?’

‘Oh gosh…’ He rubbed his face and let out a long sigh. ‘It’s just… First time since the memory someone says he recognize me…’

‘Holy moly!’ The janitor was certainly one of those people, which will turn any combination of the words into their slogan. ‘Well, at least it means you existed before, ain’ it? Hehehe.’

Young Saeng rested his face on his palms as they are placed on his knees. He couldn’t understand what he was feeling right now.

‘Don’t worry kiddo, after some time I usually find the thing that was missing, so probably I will remember what it was!’ He patted young man on his head. ‘Now, stop thinking about it and let’s get to work.’

Young Saeng rose his head and looked at him, listening what he had for him. ‘So, first thing you probably wondered why I was late. It doesn’t matter. There are no visitors usually on weekdays. And nearly few on weekends. The gallery doesn’t have a good advertisement in my opinion. But don’t worry, they won’t close, as far I remember director hired new curator, so it’ll be better. You won’t be fired.’ He hit him hardly in the arm. ‘But for now we have to open it and guide the guests.’

‘Guide them? Me? In art gallery?’

‘Yeah, but don’t worry.’ He took out a book. ‘Just learn those descriptions and you’ll know everything.’

Old man handed Young Saeng the book. It was not and thin book, mostly only with descriptions and personal notes, so young man was not happy to see that all. ‘So that matter is done. Second – really you don’t have to be on time. This key…’ He put it into his hand. ‘…is for the main gate. And for now it’s enough for you. What’s next? Bring your own food and eat here.’ Old man pointed at the room they were in. ‘You can order also. Maybe delivery boy will come inside to take a look? Hehehe.’

‘Umm, what about the tickets? Selling them?’

‘Entry is free, they can eventually leave some money when leaving. Don’t force them, but kindly recommend to do so.’ He blinked with one eye. ‘Besides probably I will be there for now, old lady got better.’

Young Saeng remembered what Mr. Min told him. ‘Right, your wife is unfortunately sick…’

‘What unfortunately? She’s 10 years older than me and just ageing process got her, hehehe.’ Old man again laughed weirdly, but noticed worried face of younger. ‘Really, kiddo, she’s probably the healthiest among all patients there, but likes to exaggerate and constantly call for me, poor husband. What a life! Right! I would forgot!’ He put hand inside his shirt and pulled out crumpled envelope. He tried to straighten it a little bit, but gave up and handed it to Young Saeng. ‘Director told me to give it to you.’

Young man looked inside, there was some money. ‘What? I can’t…’

‘What can’t? It’s just an early payoff.’ Young Saeng counted the money and wanted to protest, but he was again interrupted. ‘No complaints. He said that he explained you about a good pay. He didn’t?’

‘He did, but…’

‘Then we’re set. Now I have first task for you!’

Young Saeng quietly put the envelope on the table beside the key. ‘Yes.’

‘Hahaha, barely you give money and immediately they’re obedient! Hahaha!’ New janitor put his head down, embarrassed. ‘Oh, don’t worry kid, this old man just likes to tell stupid jokes! But let’s put that aside. I want you to walk around and get familiar with the gallery.’

‘Only this?’

‘As if there would be anything to do more. Take the book with you.’ He pushed the book into younger hands. ‘If you want something, come here. I’m switching off the hearing aid.’

‘Understood.’ Young Saeng walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

Young Saeng wandered around the gallery, stopping in front of every piece of art. Mostly it was modern art, which he generally didn’t understand. Why would a banana in glasses be interesting? Or a pack of ramyeon?

Most of the descriptions underneath the paintings were almost the same for all the art in the rooms. ‘ _Well, at least it’ll be easier to remember it’_ , he thought and moved on. He found a couch in the middle of one room and sat there to read more. But the read was boring so he slowly let his head hang down with his eyes closed.

Suddenly he was woken up by a loud thud, sounding like someone has dropped a sword on the floor. Its noise was so realistic, that Young Saeng could even see in his thoughts said weapon hitting the floor. He quickly woke up and started to shout if anybody is in there, but it was dead quiet again. He went to main entrance, but there was no one. He even decided to go to stuff’s room to look at the CCTV monitors and he found the old man is sleeping on the sofa, but no evidence of presence of someone in the gallery.

He looked fatuously at the monitors, looking for some evidence, but the CCTV showed no move in any of the display. Then one thing caught Young Saeng’s eye. On one monitor he saw an old painting, more in style of old Korean painting, showing some person. Why he didn’t notice such an art before?

He took and looked at the map of the gallery and found out that there was one room, that he missed. Display of ancient Korean painting from variety of eras, as well from around the country. He read about it in the book with description as he quickly headed to this place. He was mesmerised by it and really intrigued.

As he entered this display he could feel the different vibe of the room. It was dark in there, only the paintings were highlighter with lamps, placed above them. The art room was showing various things – life of ancient people, some random figures and some landscapes. But Young Saeng fixated his sight on the painting that he saw on the computer screen. It pictured a noble man, but with sword beside him. His face was not kind, as forever caught in disappointment.

Young Saeng stared at the painting and he could feel as his heart started to beat faster and faster, to that extent that he had to grab his chest. The picture’s aura was dangerous, almost as only evil and gloom was oozing. He wanted to check the information about this in the book, but he couldn’t look away, even when it was making him nauseous.

Suddenly a voice resonated behind him, making him jump. ‘Found ya!’ The old man grabbed Young Saeng by his shoulder. ‘What a scaredy-cat you are! Hahaha! But I’ve been calling you and you didn’t respond. Come with me!’ He took his hand and leaded him to the stuff’s room again.

‘What- Why- What happened…’ He stuttered, still in shock.

Janitor was quiet while walking but as he entered the room he started to explain. ‘You came to me while I was sleeping!’

‘I just wanted to check the CCTV…’

Old man looked at him, not understanding what he meant. ‘What? No! Like in a dream! I know, where I saw you! Look!’

He handed Young Saeng a picture, where there was a group of people posing to the picture in two rows. Janitor pointed at someone in the back. ‘Here! It’s you!’

He looked closely, but it was an old picture, not really clear. He tried to hide chagrin in his voice. ‘Oh, I see…’

‘Oh, you don’t believe me!’ Old man handed him second picture, where there were 3 people in there: someone young, judging from the face – young janitor, some handsome man, with fierce look, but pleasant and nice face, and someone, who definitely looked like Young Saeng.

Young man couldn’t say a word, his colleague continued. ‘Told you! As far I remember, it was like 30 years ago! I was almost forty at that time. This place here also was a gallery, but my friend was not the owner. It was ancient art, only those pictures you saw minute ago stayed until today, rest was sold… And this man…’ He pointed at Young Saeng’s doppelganger.’ …was the one that brought this painting you were staring at earlier!’

This person on picture really looked like him, young man had to agree, since the picture was showing those three men belt above and it was clear. The man on the picture looked like him, like a twin, but his hair and clothes were not modern. Finally he spoke. ‘Do you remember his name?’

Janitor earlier smiled widely, proud of himself, but his smile has faded. ‘Oh… Ummm, again…’ He scratched his head. ‘Maybe if I will sleep I will remember? Hehehe’

‘Oh… But this might be my relative, don’t you think?’

‘I would be scared if he would be not! How to help you? Hmm… Oh, I know! Probably we have some records! Like from where some things are, etc.. Maybe his name is there?’

‘Where can I find it?’

‘In the archives. Come with me.’ Old man headed out and Young Saeng followed him.

***

It was more or less two and a half hour later. Old janitor entered the room, where variety of old books was kept. Young Saeng was reading was, from time to time sniffling when some dust hit his nostrils.

‘Did ya find something?’ Old man asked him, but the young man shook his head and closed the book.

‘No… Nothing to be found. None of the books cover anything older than 20 years before…’

‘Oh, if only Mrs. Lee would pick her phone… She responsible for inventory here. Ah, she’s the pregnant curator.’ Young Saeng nodded, as he heard about her. ‘Let me try one more time.’ Janitor picked up his phone and in slow matter he dialled her number and called her. She picked up this time, surprising both of the men. Old man cleared his throat. ‘Hello Mrs. Lee! It’s me, old man from gallery! Hahaha!’

Her low voice was muffled as she answered in calm matter. ‘Hello sir, yes, I know, I have your number saved.’

‘You have? You so good in that! Hahaha’

‘Yes. What’s the matter? I couldn’t pick up because I was in the doctor’s office.’

‘Oh really? How’s the baby?’

Young Saeng could hear her sigh. ‘Everything fine. Sir, what happened? You’ve called multiple times, it’s not a good sign.’

‘Right! Do you remember that ancient portray hanging at the display room?’

‘There’re 4 portrays, sir. You have to be specific.’

‘Umm… I’m talking about this one, this with the man with sword…’

‘General Shim Dae Song? Something happened to it?’

‘No, no! But do you remember how it got to our gallery?’

‘All ancient pictures were left by previous owner, you know that.’ Young Saeng hung his head low, but janitor only waved his hand at him, saying to not give up.

‘Yeah, yeah, but are there maybe some files how they get here?

‘Previous owner took with him all the data.’ As young one heard that his posture, from curious and still with hope, changed to sad and disappointed. Janitor patted him on arm.

‘So there’s no info where are they from?’

‘About that is a different story. Me and second curator were responsible for characterizing those pieces of art as there was no contact with old owner and we wanted to sell them to clean for new pieces.’

‘So we know what is on the picture and where it is from?’

‘Of course. Has you not read the book with descriptions?’

‘It’s there? Where it’s from?’

‘Hmm… As far I remember it was found somewhere on east from Seoul, but I have to find where. I have a file with all inventory, I will check.’

‘Thank you, my dear! I will wait for your message!’ Mrs. Lee confirmed she understood and old man hung up. ‘See, I told you, it’s not all lost.’

Few minutes later, as Young Saeng read about the picture of general Shim Dae Song, janitor’s phone rung as he got the message from Mrs. Lee. Old man tried to read it, but clearly had some problems with opening it, so young man offered his help.

‘You, youngsters, are so good with the technology. It took me more than a year to finally heat the food in the microwave, hahaha!’ He gave Young Saeng his phone.

‘I’m not so young either and I have amnesia…’

Janitor looked at him with disbelief, clearly pointing at the age difference between them. ‘Gosh, all ya’ll doing is complaining…’

‘Sorry…’

‘Hahaha! Come on! Read it!’

‘Oh, yeah. It says that on the picture is general Shim Dae Song and it’s dated as from Joseon era, around year 1500, author unknown…’

‘Yeah, that’s in the book of descriptions also.’

‘Right… So data about how it got here is unknown…’

‘That we also know.’

‘But it says that similar piece of art can be found in Wonju, around 10 kilometres down south from the center, in open-air museum near Chiaksan National Park.’ It was first time Young Saeng heard this name, but he tried to remember it. It may be helpful.

‘Well, that’s something!’

‘It says that they tried to sell it back there, but the offer was declined.’

‘I don’t think that can disturb your search. At least you have something, don’t you!’

Young Saeng agreed without the enthusiasm in his voice. ‘At least something.’

‘Yup. And as we were looking for some info whole day passed! Time to close!’

Young man was shocked with that. ‘Already? Were there any visitors today?’

‘One lost soul, but run away, hahaha! Come on, help me switch off the lights and we’ll be heading out!’

‘May I keep those pictures?’ He waved the photos which janitor showed him earlier this day.

‘Yeah, no problem! Keep them!’

‘Thank you.’ He looked at the picture with three men again, not knowing how to feel about it. How it was possible, that this face there was so annoyingly familiar, so hard that he didn’t even want to meet this person?


	17. Chapter 17

As Young Saeng got out of the gallery he was staring at pictures. Something was so off. He didn’t even notice that earlier, in the art museum, that felt hungry and he didn’t eat anything since the breakfast. As he got home it was already dark, because the hunger he felt was so strong he had to go to the restaurant and grab some food.

He opened the front door and walked in into already lighten room. Aeri was inside watching the TV. Young man shambled onto the couch and sat down. He has thrown the book with art descriptions on the coffee table and didn’t utter a word. The nurse was observing him and after few minutes of moving her head and biting her lip, she broke the silence.

‘If such a work is draining you out like that, I’m really starting to think you are a prince that has run away from his castle. Maybe you’ll at least say hello? In the morning you were so eager to move out and now you’re ignoring me…’

Young Saeng finally moved and took out the photos out of his pocket. ‘Hi. Look.’ He passed her the pictures without looking at her, lost in some thoughts no one could hear.

She firstly grabbed and looked at group picture, as Young Saeng did that day earlier. ‘What is that?’ Seeing that she was holding wrong picture he just pointed to look at the second one. The nurse examined it and slowly her expression was changing: first shock, then disbelieve. ‘What’s that?!’

He sniffed and smacked his lips. ‘I would like to know…’

She started to stutter… ‘Like- what- This man looks exactly like you! Where did you find it?!’

‘Janitor gave me that.’

‘What Janitor? At the gallery? Why? Come on, give me some info!’ She wanted to know so hard that she hit him in the arm.

He sighed, while massaging the arm and finally looked at her. ‘Why people love to hit me like that! Geez… So as I walked there he said he recognizes me from somewhere. Then he remembered and handed me this pics. It was taken 30 years ago…’

‘30 years?!’

‘Yeah. So he doesn’t know who’s on the picture. End of the story.’

‘What, nothing more?!’ She wanted to press him, to tell something more, but uddenly her phone rings. ‘Oh, it’s Ji Soo. Wait.’

She picked up and her best friend started to talk. All Aeri could do is to answer shortly. ‘Yeah, he just got here! – What, your uncle already told you? – Isn’t it amazing, such a coincidence! -Yeah, exactly, it means he exists! Haha! – What trip? – Wonju?’ Each time she was leaving some time for Ji Soo to speak. As she told the word ‘Wonju’, Aeri placed her gaze at Young Saeng, as he hid his face in his hands.

Another fist landed on his shoulder and he shouted in silence. ‘Wait, I will call you later – Yeah, bye, bye.’ And she hung up. ‘So?’ She stood in front of him with her arm crossed on her chest.

‘Really, you can’t have some privacy?’

‘What it is about?’ She started to stomp her foot.

‘So… he didn’t know this man’s name…’ Young man was speaking slowly, irritating the nurse more and more.

‘But?’

‘But he remembered that he was there to sell the painting to the gallery.’

‘And?’

‘Do I have to say all?’ As an answer she just raised her hand and he speeded a little bit. ‘Okay! Then it turned out that even in archives it can’t be found who sold this painting there. But they know it’s from around Wonju. They don’t pick up the phone, so they have to be visited. End of the story.’

‘We have to go there.’ She decided very quickly.

‘I have to go there, not we. I’ll do it.’

‘What’s the problem? We can go on Monday, I’ll switch hours with friend. She’ll be happy to have free Sunday.’

‘Leave it. On Sunday you usually go to your family, don’t you?’

‘Yejun called me today and it turns out he listened as I was complaining to you. So now he changed his mind and suddenly is behaving as an angel, apologizing. And gave me free Sunday this week. What a kind gesture.’

He hesitated with the answer, as he was considering the options. ‘Still, I’ll go by myself.’

‘Why? When?’

‘You know, gallery is closed on Mondays so one day I can go…’

‘Why not the next Monday? Why alone? Yesterday you wanted so much to help me, leave me alone and now you change your mind?’ She was upset with his talking, as she couldn’t understand his sudden change in behaviour.

Young Saeng shrugged his shoulders. ‘That’s why. Leave it alone. Take care of your life, I’ll find my own by myself.’

She simply couldn’t give up, so she took his hand in hers. ‘Young Saeng, it’s not how it works. It’s like you’re scared. Will you tell me why or you want Ahn Chang-Woo doctor to examine you again?’ She spoke to him like to small kid, but it worked.

‘Like we need larger bills for medical treatment… Eh, fine… I don’t like this picture.’

‘What? Why?’

‘He looks like me. Like a twin.’

‘So? It was taken 30 years ago! It may be your father or uncle!’

‘It scares me. It doesn’t feel right. It gives me a headache. It’s like all my memories are gone, but the emotions connected with them are still intact. And all I feel here is pure anger and fear.’

‘Come on! It happens really often that sons look like young fathers of their. And that’s the only clue we have so far! Your mind may be just messing with you!’

He wanted to change the subject, to save himself from this torture of going to that place. ‘No answer on your forum?’

‘None. We have to check this.’ She points on the photo and all his hope was destroyed.

He sighed. ‘We have to…’

She patted his hand. ‘I’ll be there with you. I have to.’

He wanted to smile, but it came out absolutely sad. ‘Yeah, thanks.’

‘So next Monday we’re set. Now, get in the shower and go sleep. You must be tired.’

‘Yes, mom.’ He shambled to the bathroom with his head hung low.

‘That’s the spirit!’ She patted his head switched off the TV and went to her bedroom. Young Saeng took a deep breath, feeling slightly better after saying what was on his mind. It has to be better.

***

Days went by. Aeri was going to work daily, so she was mostly absent, while Young Saeng working hours were shorter. He was in home when she was leaving and he was coming back before her. All time he was nervous, thinking about upcoming Monday. Every time he had a break, he would take out the damned picture and stare at it for a while. He always had the same reaction – rapid heartbeat and anxiety. When symptoms were too strong to handle, he would have to take few breaths and quickly shove the picture in his pocket and go back to work.

Nowadays gallery slowly started to be alive again. One day after his arrival new curator showed, so his work right know was helping her managing the museum, by which he also learned a lot about it. Old Janitor would visit less often – his wife again got worse, against what he was telling everyone, that she’s getting better and better. On Sunday they even got some visitor, counted as more than ten. This helped young man to ease the nervousness connected to the planned trip.

Unfortunately, even with his mind occupied, he still didn’t sleep at all the night before, so when Monday finally came up, he woke up early, prepared himself to go and waited for Aeri to wake up.

This was her day off and she in fact was a heavy sleeper. Besides, she checked opening hours. They were starting at 12 o’clock, so if she and Young Saeng would depart around 10 it would be ok. So having that calculated, she was sleeping her best, while he sat in the living room zooned out. Problem was that she forgot to tell her plan.

Ultimately, when she woke up, she was surprised with Young Saeng. He didn’t pay attention to the surrounding, it looked as he was sleeping with his eyes open. She even waved a hand right in front of his face, but he didn’t flinch.

‘You usually wake up early.’ He said without blinking, after she turned around, scaring her and making her jump a little bit.

‘Geeez, you scared me!’ She touched her chest. ‘Yeah, I wake up, so I will not be late to work, but eventually I still am. But today’s day off, so I can sleep longer, can’t I?’ As the defence she tried to explain herself.

‘Of course you can.’

‘Hey, did you even had a nap?’

‘I might’ve been asleep for 15 minutes.’

‘In the morning?’

'Through the whole night.’ He smirked, but again she didn’t notice him blinking at all.

‘God, I don’t know if it’s safe for you to go in that state…’

‘So we cannot go there?’ He at last turned to her with hope in his eyes. He looked like a puppy begging for 10th bowl of food.

‘We have to go, you’ll catch some sleep in the car.’

‘I have a bad feeling about it…’ He lowered his head.

‘Now or never, as they say. Come on, I’m going to prepare some breakfast, wash, put some decent clothes on and we can go.’

‘Yeah. I can’t eat.’ All the time he was sitting on the couch so he just curled up and laid down, still looking into the void.

Aeri ignored him. She went to the bathroom, then she went to her room to dress. Later she made some easy food, and dragged Young Saeng out of the couch. He resisted, but gave up, since he was out of the energy.

He bit something, that the nurse was forcing under his nose, but certainly he couldn’t say what was that. He chewed until she decided he’s fed and they can head out.

They went to car and travelled across the country. Young Saeng couldn’t fight with fatigue, so he fall asleep in the car. When they arrived to the open-air museum parking lot, there was no cars around, but as they got there, there was still some time to opening.

Aeri had to shake young man to wake him up, as he slept so hard that he started to drool. He looked around trying to remember why he was there and when reality hit him, he whined.

‘Come on, I saw someone in the ticket office.’ She said enthusiastically and got out, but he rather rolled out of the car listlessly.

Aeri approached the ticket office first. The lady inside opened the window to inform that they’ll open in twenty minutes so they have to wait, but the nurse had to interrupt her. ‘No, ma’am, we’re here for different purpose. Can we talk with curator or someone responsible for art management here?’

The service lady looked at them from head to toes, trying to sense some kind of swindle. ‘You want to buy something?’

‘Not really…’ Aeri grabbed Young Saeng’s shirt and pulled him beside her. She showed with her palm that it was his turn to speak. She even encouraged him. ‘Come on, explain why you’re here.’

‘Ummm…’ He took out of his pocket the photo, the cause of this mess. ‘You see this man here…’ He pointed at his doppelganger. ‘We’re looking for him.’

The lady in kiosk went quiet for minute. ‘Do you want a mirror?’

Aeri whispered under her nose, cursing Young Saeng. ‘How did you survive ‘till today, I again wonder…’ Then she turned to the lady. ‘No, ma’am. Let me explain. This photo is 30 years old and this man here is probably his family member. We’re looking for him.’

The woman was still not buying it. ‘At the museum? Rather you should inform police, then post some notice in newspaper or SNS…’

‘No, story is little more complicated and includes his…’ She pointed at Young Saeng. ‘…amnesia. Beside it was already done and last clue leads to here. You see, the man on the picture bought the piece of art from this museum and moved it to Seoul, putting it in the art gallery. The only information about this transaction we have is this picture and the origin of this painting, which is here. That’s why we want to talk to the curator, maybe they can help us and find something in the registry. Pretty please?’

The lady looked at them suspiciously. ‘I’m working here for a while, but first time I encounter such a situation… Wait, please.’ She picked the phone and asked someone to come to the front, to the ticket office. After hanging up she spoke to them. ‘Ok, this was Ms. Song, she’s the curator here, as you asked. She’ll come here in a moment.’

‘Thank you very much.’

They moved to the side. As they were expecting to see the curator some tourist showed up, waiting for opening of the museum. Finally Ms. Song approached them. They greeted each other and Aeri again explained the reason they were there for. ‘Are you in ability to help us?’

‘Well, the request is astonishing, not to hide. It’s really not you here?’ Ms. Song has kind smile, curly hair and spoke with some accent. Her face was flushed as she probably hurried here.

‘I can show you the picture of the man in the middle, which I taken yesterday.’ He was talking about the old janitor, as he took out his phone and showed photo. He and old man were posing for a selfie.

‘Unbelievable… Umm, ok… Can I ask what piece of art we’re talking about?’

‘Here.’ He changed the photo on the phone to show the painting.

‘Oh my, young General! I remember it, you’re from Min’s Art Gallery, right?’ Young Saeng was nicely surprised, that she recognised it and he nodded. ‘You, I mead the gallery, tried to give us this painting last year, didn’t you?’

‘Umm, sorry, I started to work there just while ago…’

‘Oh… But you don’t have it with you, by chance?’

‘No, should I? It’s quite large…’

‘Heaven forbid! You know, I’m rather not a believer, but since we only has one painting of his – since rest was sold – there’s much more peace here.’

Aeri looked at her popping her eyes. ‘What?’

Ms. Song toned down her voice and explained quietly. ‘Before we had five paintings, from different eras of General and there was a lot of accidents here, like fire or flood. As we were getting rid of them, those accidents were getting quiet and we had more guests. The shaman I asked for advice has said, that those painting are actually dangerous, they held in them some kind of bad energy and when they were cumulated – energy also cumulated. Therefore the occurrences. But now it’s calm and, God forbid, we don’t want them back! Young Saeng and Aeri stood there not uttering a word. ‘Bu-but don’t worry! Separated they are harmless!’

Thanks to quick wit of the nurse, she changed the subject before her friend could say something bad. ‘Ok… But what about the registry?’

‘Right! Follow me.’ She leaded them to the inside. There was an anteroom, where they could sit down. ‘Wait. It may take a while, there…’ She pointed at the wall, where some shelf was hung. ‘We have some leaflets about us and our history. Please, read them while waiting.’ She went out, leaving them alone.

After a while Aeri spoke first. ‘A possessed paintings?!’

‘I told you I had a bad feeling about this place…’

She started to laugh. ‘My goddess! Why she even told us that?’

‘Well, when you’re scared of something you prefer to avoid it.’ He was rather bitter about it, not finding anything funny in the situation.

‘You’re going to complain all day, don’t you? But look at it from this side.’ She stood up to look at the leaflets. ‘At least you will be in ability to say to your visitors that this painting is possessed! Think about it, maybe you’ll get more tourists? Hahaha!’

‘Thinking about it is the last thing I want to do now…’

She ignored his temper. ‘It says that they opened in 1960 as the remains of the old town from Joseon era where discovered… Oh my! It really has burned, twice!’

Aeri read the leaflet out loud, but he ignored her. He looked on the ceiling, again not concentrating on the surroundings, almost as he meditated. After around an hour Ms. Song finally came back. She had her lips twisted, definitely not bringing good news. She held some book.

‘Sorry, it was really hidden. Even though we digitalized the archives it still was not an easy task. But I have bad news for you…’

‘What is it?’

Ms. Song opened the thing she was holding and showed one page. ‘See? Here, there’s annotation about the deal. It’s at the end of the page. It says when, what happened and it should be followed by further information, but…’ She showed the remains of something that once was supposed to be a page. ‘…there’s page missing. You can see, that the numbers of the pages do not match. I looked around, maybe it fell somewhere, but I didn’t found anything… You know, we were moving this registries so many times… It just could get lost…’

‘And there’s no another place you can check it?’

‘Unfortunately, paintings and deals from before 2000 are in these kind of books. And this one is the only from 30 years ago… And it has a mention about this transaction, so… I’m sorry…’

Young Saeng didn’t say anything, so Aeri had to answer. ‘Ok, thank you…’

‘I’ll still look for it, don’t worry! Maybe we’ll find some clue, I’ll ask some of my older colleague…’

‘Oh, if you are so kind. Here’s my contact info.’ Aeri handed her a card.

‘I’m sorry one more time… But if you’re already here, why don’t you go sightseeing? Wait…’ She disappeared once again.

Young Saeng meanwhile let his breath out. ‘God, I thought I’m going to collapse…’

‘Yeah… Hey, you seem to be happy?’

‘I’m just relieved.’

‘But eventually you’re going to face the true you, it’s inevitable.’

‘Yeah, but for now I don’t think I’m ready, let’s take small steps. First new life, second old one.’

‘As you want…’

The curator came back. ‘Let’s go, a new group was created, you can go with them. There’s a guide, they will tell you some histories connected to that place. Just walk out using this door.’ She pointed one.

Aeri smiled at her. ‘Thank you one more time. If you’ll have some information, please contact me immediately.’

‘I will.’


	18. Chapter 18

They walked with the group of tourists and guide in funny, red, floral hat was showing the architecture of the village throwing into the story many facts about living in those times. Aeri and Young Saeng took up the rear and were talking.

‘You look much better now.’ She said, while smiling at his relaxed and pleased face. His eyes were slightly closed, as he was absorbing the sun rays and inhaling the fresh, mountain air.

‘I do? Guess the stress went away…’

‘You were so pale, reminding me Yejun. He’s scared of dentists and every time we went there, he look exactly like you in the morning. As we walked out – exactly like you right now.’ She was giggling, imaging as her brother always fights when he has to go to the doctor’s office.

‘Hahaha! Maybe I’m your relative?’

‘Sorry, the intelligence runs in our blood. You wouldn’t be qualified.’

‘I still wonder how a fragile women like you has such a sharp tongue.’

She stuck out her tongue and she moved her hand upon it as she it was knife grinding, ‘I’m sharpening it daily.’

When she did so, Young Saeng was laughing so hard, that he couldn’t see where he walked. He almost tripped on the rock, but regained the balance. He really thought that he met absolutely amazing person. She was making him laugh, she was comforting him and she took care of him. He could not think about anything else right now. The past… The past felt heavy. Not sleazy, but ominously. Finding the truth right now would pull him out of this pleasurable peace. Maybe it was for good, that they didn’t get any information.

Aeri, on the other side, was relived seeing him like this. He was relaxed. It was clear to her, that Young Saeng worried a lot. He constantly was thinking not about present, but past, even though he could not do anything in that matter. He tried to be happy and cheerful on the outside, but the thoughts inside were strong enough to have an influence on his behaviour.

The group walked into a large hall and that drew Aeri’s attention. The guide said that it was the best preserved building of the whole village and was the home of general, head of the whole town. It could be called a small palace, build in Korean style, including dancheong. It included few buildings and a yard. The room they were in was empty beside a portrait of a man displayed in the centre. As soon as Young Saeng noticed it, he got goosebumps. 

The guide proceeded to tell the story, since it was still unrevealed. ‘As you can see the main palace stayed almost intact. It was the courtyard of the founder of this village, general Shim Dae Song. As the chronicle says, he served a long time under King’s orders, before 1600. As the prize for all his accomplishments, he got the land where he and his underlings could settle for retirement. He came here and nestled down in. Unfortunately, he didn’t live to see the village to bloom and that might’ve caused it’s desolation. That’s for the confirmed information.

As for the legend, as there is usually at least one, the story is more complicated. The General had one son, since of his old age he couldn’t have another one. Myth says that Shim Dae Song wasn’t the kindest person in the world. More opposite, he was a cruel man. It states that the ghosts of those, which faced his brutality had cursed his son, which, as soon, as he got older, killed his father. The curse was so strong, that it forbid the parricidal son from getting older and scared everyone in the area causing it’s desolation. Indeed, the grave of father can be found in the graveyard behind the village, but son’s – not. With this I have a task for you. Maybe we didn’t found it yet? Now we’re going to head to the cemetery. Look around and as for the person, which finds his grave, a prize awaits. Now, follow me.

Some tourist from the group stopped the guide, before they turned around and walked away. ‘Excuse me, but what’s the name of the son?’

‘Oh right, it’s Shim Woong Tae.’

When the story was being told, Young Saeng was feeling worse and worse. He got a huge headache and nausea. He tried to calm his shaky body, worried why he behaved like this. He got goosebumps and he could almost feel as whole world spins around.

As he heard the name Woong Tae, he immediately knew, that it was too much, he had to go outside. When the group went out to head to the graveyard, he followed them, just to turn around the corner to calm there for a second. He leaned back to the wall and closed his eyes. The general son’s name was still ringing is his ears.

It took few seconds, but going out from that place certainly helped. He started to breath more calmly and he didn’t want to puke anymore, but then he heard a voice. And everything came back.

‘I can’t believe it, you’re already here!’

In front of Young Saeng stood a young men, wholly clothed in black, holding a bunch of flowers. He was tall and slim, but the contour of muscles could be seen from underneath the jacket he wore. His hair was combed and gelled, which made him look more mature. Probably, when it was down, he looked as barely twenty years old. He had fox eyes and a scar above left eye, cutting through the eyebrow. He smirked and a dimple near his mouth showed up.

The scary thing was that Young Saeng recognized that face. It was the second man from the photo, which was still in his pocket. He took it out with a shaky hands, only looking at the man, still not being in ability to procced what he sees. He didn’t not say anything, just glued himself to the wall behind him.

Mysterious man ignored the behaviour of second person, he looked at his clothes and at bunch of flowers he held. ‘You probably wonder why I have it with me? Well, today’s the birthday of the first women that you ever killed, my friend!’

‘K-k-killed?!’ Young Saeng repeated, shocked and dropped the photo, which landed in front of newcomer, which finally looked at it. But the man beside the wall grabbed his head as the headache got worser and the ringing in his ears appeared.

‘Oh, I remember that photo! So many things happened after that, do you remember? I would forgot, silly me!’ He continued to talk and hit himself with the flowers. ‘You don’t remember. I will just say that we changed like 3 times after that, you know? And it got me thinking, that you, my buddy, might have some masochist inside of him, ha! Just like last time, I wandered alone for almost 25 years and I had to find you, not you me! Really, you like to suffer.’

Young Saeng squatted and started to shout as his symptoms are getting stronger. What this man was talking about? 25 years? It didn’t make any sense. Weird man spoke again, seeing the state of other. ‘Right, the headaches are the worst… But you know! Seeing you so soon searching for the past got me thinking that shortly those pains are going to disappear. I think it’s not going to take more than a half of a year. See, I’ve comforted you. Be grateful!’

At this time Aeri run panting, finally founding her companion. She looked for him, since she noticed that he disappeared. ‘Here you are! What’s wrong?’ She noticed him squatted beside the wall. After looking around she found black clothed man. ‘Who are you?’

But the man was very audacious and ignored her, as he was ignoring Young Saeng’s agony. ‘No way! I’m taking my words back. It’s going to take month. Hahaha! Such a good news for me!’ He shouted, turning around on his heel and he walked away, swaying as his mood was much better.

Aeri wanted to go after him, but her friend held her hand. She tried to shush him, to calm him, by stroking his hair and back. He slowly calmed down, but it took some time, until he could at least answer a question constantly asked by her.

‘Who was he? He seemed to know you! Do you recognize him?’

He picked himself up and on the wobbly legs got to the photo, lying on the ground. He grabbed it and pointed the second man. ‘Here.’

She gasped and covered her mouth with hand. ‘It can’t be.’

‘It’s the same scar.’ He hung his head low. ‘I told you I didn’t want to come here…’

***

They decided to hit the road back home and went out by back exit and drove away. Young Saeng was exhausted, but he has told Aeri everything that happened when he met this weird man.

‘What do you mean killed?!’ She screamed and almost hit the car beside, by sudden move of the driving wheel.

‘Will you let me finish?’ It wasn’t the first time she interrupted, but first time she raised her voice, almost causing the accident on the road. He continued the story and ended it. ‘…and then you came looking for me.’

‘Now my I say something?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did you said that he told you, quoting ‘the first woman you killed’?’

‘Yes.’

‘You sure you didn’t misunderstood?’

‘This kind of word rings in your head for a long time, trust me.’

She was not believing it. ‘What did he meant by saying this?’

‘Isn’t it obvious? I’m a murderer.’

Aeri looked at him with scolding eyes, but this time she didn’t accidentally changed the lane. ‘Don’t tell me you believe him…’

‘And you don’t? He even said ‘the first woman’, so there must be another one…’

‘Gosh, Young Saeng, what you are talking about?’

He was dead serious and he admitted miserably. ‘I’m a killer.’

‘And what, you’re going to kill me now?’ She laughed.

‘I would never!’

‘So what kind of murderer you are when I’m such an easy target, yet you don’t won’t to kill me.’ She even joked.

‘I don’t want to be a killer!’ He was fighting for his rights in his seat, while Aeri was in good mood.

‘Then what makes you believe his words, hmm? Listen to yourself.’

But then Young Saeng dropped a bomb. ‘What if I’m a hitman?’

‘You?! I would rather believe in the possessed paintings, than you being a contract killer. Your poise and sophistication is of a bull in a china shop. And you cry recently every 5 minutes.’

‘I didn’t cry!’ He even wiped his eyes to be sure. ‘I’m not saying I am hitman, but I was. Why you don’t believe it?’

‘Maybe because I use brain? Police was checking on you. You’re clear. Beside that man, I think he’s mad man.’

‘Why?’

‘Well, didn’t you said that he was there to visit someone’s grave? At open-air museum in village that is almost 500 years old? As I checked before, when we waited, the area of museum is not inhabited today. Only graveyard is the ancient one. So you tell me, why he was visiting grave of someone, who died 500 years ago?’

‘Weird… But the picture…’

‘Yeah, that’s harder to explain. But he clearly knew you. And by his attitude I’m pretty sure he’s the one that caused your memory lost. He doesn’t like you, he wants to mess with your head. The people on the photo might’ve not liked each other, so do their offspring.’

Young Saeng went quiet for a minute analysing the new theories. ‘You create stories really quickly.’

‘At least I try to explain it rationally. You probably believe that you’re a half of millennium old vampire, right?’

He crossed his arms on his chest and looked away through the window. ‘What I believe is not your concern.’ To be sure he hissed at her.

‘You might assume things, as your brain right now is a puzzle with all pieces missing. But trust me – the explanation usually is easy, just out of your reach. At least we know that someone knows you.’

‘You seem to know a lot of things.’

‘I just think before doing things. I analyse and I don’t mix knowledge with emotions. And what you know, like ‘know’ know, without your guts telling you that?’

‘You’ll laugh.’ He whispered.

She rolled her eyes. After today’s incidents nothing could shock her anymore, at least she thought. ‘I won’t.’

‘I think I know my name.’

‘Why you didn’t tell me earlier? What it is?’

‘It’s… Shim Woong Tae.’ Aeri bit her lips and tried to turn her head away from Young Saeng’s sight. ‘I knew you’re going to laugh!’

‘I’m not laughing. I’m crying upon your stupidity.’


	19. Chapter 19

When they came back, Aeri called doctor Ahn Chang-Woo to discuss the symptoms that Young Saeng had in the museum. The friend agreed to a meeting for a check-up. Of course Young Saeng tried to get out of this, explaining as he didn’t want to trouble anyone, but the nurse had very strong persuasive abilities.

As they went for the appointment Aeri told what happed, purposely omitting the ‘killing’ part as she didn’t want to create more fuss. After Young Saeng got examined, Chang-Woo just told them that nothing was wrong and maybe even it was a good sign.

The memory it’s not always the dry, impartial event that happened, it’s also the emotions connected to that. People hold memories of certain emotions connected to what happened to them. Even if nothing, beside anxiety and bad feelings could occur, their existence is so strong, that it imprints in humans brain.

Maybe that happened to Young Saeng. Some strong, substantial thing happened in his life and it decided to break the surface. As doctor stated, it wasn’t bad thing and it might mean that there is a hope that one day those good feelings will come back. It probably was first step to bring back all of the memories.

While still at doctor’s office, Young Saeng looked at Aeri after hearing that, since she strictly forbidden him from sticking to feelings itself. His face was saying clearly ‘Someone was wrong’, but she ignored him and as response he only got another hit in the arm.

Before leaving, Ahn Chang-Woo recommended, that if the story of general has triggered those symptoms to occur, then maybe they could dig around this subject and young man will be in ability to recall something more from his memory, like the name of the general’s son, even though the doctor didn’t believe it was his real name. Young Saeng’s memory was a mess and this probably was interpreted wrongly. He shouldn’t focus on that and on this weird man, until he’ll be in ability to confront him without being hurt. Having that diagnosis, they could continue to look for Young Saeng’s personality with lighter mind, that nothing wrong was happening.

***

The following days were similar to each other. Firstly, as Young Saeng came to work, he had to tell the story to the janitor, since he was at the job and was curious what young man had found. Old man was slightly disappointed with result, since he said that he had a hope, that his old self could at least help Young Saeng a little bit. But also he cheered his subordinate, as if so much already happened, then it can’t be that they won’t solve this mystery.

After that, Young Saeng started his normal work, where he tried not to focus on what happened in the past, but slightly move forward and get a new life, since old one certainly wasn’t pleasant. He finally got his ID so he even became a real, registered human being. Beside he tried to occupy his mind with task set by his doctor – to look into general Shim Dae Song’s story. He looked through libraries and internet – wherever there was some annotation about this persona, he would save it and procced to analyse.

Beside things said by guide in the museum, there was no much of the information. He indeed was a general upon king’s order and was commanding a large army. He formed a village, right where the museum was, and died around age of 70. Even though he was murdered, he lived a long life.

About his son the information was that he was born winter 1590. His paths are unknown. Probably left his household and travelled abroad, where he eventually died. There no official record about theories concerning the legends of father – son conflict, so only one word was the story from the museum, which may be not even real, but made for the thrilling touring experience.

The week passed by. When Young Saeng sacrificed his free time for the research, Aeri was reading daily the comments under her post on the forum, but beside ‘woah, he’s handsome’ and ‘if he doesn’t have family, I can become his’ answers, there was nothing serious.

Only by Wednesday she finally got something, but still it wasn’t anything serious. They was sitting in the living room, Aeri scrolling through her phone and Young Saeng using her computer to put all new data regarding general together. He definitely liked to have things organized. The shelf she gave him to keep his clothes in was perfect. Everything nicely folded and in its own place. He even cleaned the kitchen and bathroom, making it clean as it never was before.

Aeri suddenly screamed, breaking the peaceful silence and making Young Saeng jolt. ‘Oh my gosh!’

‘You really will give me a heart attack one day.’

‘Look, someone answered on my post!’ She sat straight and he looked behind her shoulder. She opened the answer, where there was a photo attached. It was definitely old picture, black and white one. And what was shocking, that there also was Young Saeng there. Not so clear, as on this 30 year old photo, but his characteristics were visible. Comment was tilted ‘Is this the man you’re looking for?’. They both opened their mouths wide and looked at each other. Aeri pointed at him. ‘You have another doppelganger!’

‘What does the comment itself say?’

‘Well…‘ _I was looking at the posts and my dad looked on my screen, while the picture was shown. He said that he recognize him and went to his office. Imagine my face, when he came back few minutes later carrying the old photograph. He said it’s his grandfather with some unknown man. Shocking_!’... Yeah, shocking…’

He scratched his head, as the enthusiasm slowly left his body. ‘Probably there’s also no info about name of this person?’

‘Well, it does not say. I’ll ask.’ She started to write on her phone, send the comment, locked the smartphone and put it on the table. Ten minutes later it rang and Aeri opened it with hope, but it was disappointing. ‘Answer is no information.’

He sighed and smirked sarcastically. ‘We’re soon going to find whole of mine family, starting from Three Kingdom Era paintings, but none of the people will have a name.’

‘Do you think you have such an old family?’

‘Right now I can have anything I imagine, until the truth will be revealed.’

Aeri agreed and went back to scrolling her phone, while Young Saeng went to the bathroom to prepare to sleep. Right then her phone rang again. She opened it and it turned out that she got a private message on the forum. It was saying ‘I know him, I was his best friend’. Her heart skipped a beat and she decided to look at this person’s profile, that maybe it was a scam, but everything seemed to be alright. She screamed to call for Young Saeng, but only the sound of running water could be heard, therefore, not to lose the time, she started to talk with the stranger.

She asked how they met and got respond, that they had known each other since they’ve been kids. Unfortunately, the stranger could not talk for longer time, but asked if it was alright for them to meet, where he’ll tell the story. Aeri, with eager and thrilled heart, proposed Sunday, and the stranger agreed. They were set and she couldn’t wait to tell the good news to Young Saeng. As her phone rang again, he went out of the bathroom. She quickly read the message and locked the phone.

He was walking while drying his hair with the towel. ‘You called me?’

She had to calm her fast beating heart. ‘No.’

‘Weird, I heard you… But whatever. Why are you holding your phone so hard?’

Aeri noticed that she sat in weird position, with her legs curled. ‘Umm… Ji Soo texted me something weird, you don’t want to know.’

‘Min Ji Soo? And that’s why you look caught red handed? You’re not sure it isn’t some dirty message from the doctor Ahn Chang-Woo?’

‘What? Chang-Woo?’ She was dumbfounded.

‘Blind person would notice he’s into you.’

‘What? Come on!’

‘Well, he does anything you ask him for…’ He sat beside her on the couch, but she strangely moved further away from him.

‘He’s just a good friend! And you, aren’t you jealous, that you ask?’

He got closer, making her bend her back into weird position. When she thought, he would do something, he just send a grim smile. ‘I would never.’

‘Stupid.’ She hurriedly stood up, this time not hitting him. ‘I’m going to bath now.’

Her behaviour was weird, but he decided long ago, that if something was on her mind, he will not pressurise her. ‘With phone?’

‘Yeah, I have to hide it from someone nosy.’

Young Saeng showed her his tongue. Maybe there was nothing wrong and that was really just some weird message. She laughed at that and went to bathroom. As she closed the door she unlocked the phone. Her smile faded. The message written there said ‘Don’t tell him about that meeting. He hurt me once, he’s a dangerous man. It’s better if you’ll be careful around him’.


	20. Chapter 20

As Young Saeng’s resources regarding Shim Dae Song we’re getting thinner and thinner, he started to read every book about history from that times. The read was engulfing him wholly, so he didn’t even noticed when his weekend passed and it was already late evening of Sunday. As he looked at the time he noticed it’s really late, but he didn’t see Aeri today. When this thought entered his mind, he heard loud knocking in the door. He went to open it. There was Yejun, visibly shaken and nervous.

‘Is my sister home?’ He didn’t say hello and instead was looking inside the home. Young Saeng got out of his way, so the teenager could take a good look.

‘Umm, sorry, I didn’t even see her today… Wasn’t she supposed to be with you today?’ The Sunday’s were meant for family. Aeri would make sure to go to their family house, even if she had work that day.

‘Yeah, she said that she took additional shift today and right after she’s having a brief meeting with someone. Later she should come home, but she went silent…’ He was all shaken and took out his phone to scroll one more time.

Young Saeng put his hand on his shoulder to calm him. ‘Silent? She’s not answering? She didn’t visit you?’

Poor boy grabbed his hair. ‘No, she didn’t. There’s signal when calling, but no one answers. I’ve called every friend of her, I’m worried… I came here…’

‘Jisoo also doesn’t know her whereabouts?’

Yejun shook his head. ‘She’s also looking for her.’ He took shallow breath, having a small anxiety attack. ‘It’s not like her…’

Young Saeng was shocked with that. What was happening? He was dumbfounded, but he didn’t want to concern Yejun more. ‘Come in. I’ll call from my phone.’

He let him in and went to grab his phone. As he wanted to unlock it he noticed that it was switched off. Its battery went dead. He found the charger and switched it on. When the phone has already some energy to let Young Saeng switch it on, it rapidly started to ring as the messages and missed calls loaded in.

When he wanted to open and read them, the phone rang again. Yejun run to him, with hope in his eyes. The caller was indeed his sister, Aeri. Young Saeng answered it, feeling for a second a huge relief. ‘Ae Ri-ah! Where are-’

Man froze, as his question was interrupted with male voice. ‘With me, don’t worry. Or worry.’ The person scoffed.

Young Saeng’s voice was stuck in his throat. ‘Who…?’

‘Who am I? Wait, when we last met… Ah, right, open-air museum!’

A chill run down man’s spine. ‘Why do you have her phone?’ Those words made Yejun more and more nervous. He wanted to jump and grab the phone, but the older man stopped him.

The speaker continued. ‘Oh, we met by accident.’ Wind was howling in the background, but some muffled screams could be heard. Wasn’t it Aeri? ‘Shut up! Yeah. It took you some time to finally pick up the phone.’ The stranger continued chit-chatting as nothing bad was happening.

All of this left Young Saeng speechless. ‘Why are you doing that?’

‘Reasons. You’ll find out eventually.’

The man had to keep his composure. ‘Where is she?’

‘I’ll text you location. Be quick, I’m running out of patience. Ah! Come alone. I really don’t like when police is involved in private stuff. Besides, I just want to talk.’ The man hung up.

Yejun finally stopped pushing onto Young Saeng, as his phone rang and the address was sent. ‘Who was that, what did they say?!’

Picture was attached to the message, where the weird stranger was posing to a selfie. In the background a sign of the building across the street could be seen as well the tied up Aeri. Young Saeng’s heart froze. Yejun almost saw it, but the man locked the phone. He recognized the place, he told to himself. It was near the Min’s Art Gallery. The message, beside said photo, contained short text ‘come to the roof’.

Young Saeng shoved the phone aside and run to the door to put the shoes. Yejun followed him, asking what is happening. The phone, the silence, all of that was scaring the young boy. Finally the adult held his arms. ‘I will bring her back, ok? Stay here.’

He run out, leaving the teenager in the flat. He couldn’t say nothing more, since he was sure that without this knowledge Yejun was going crazy. He didn’t want to scare him more. He made his decision. Whatever this stranger wanted, he would give it to him by himself. No one should be involved in his life.

***

Young Saeng was running all the way. He had only one purpose: to get to the building as quick as he can. Usually he was traveling to his workplace by bus, but it wasn’t an option and a taxi would be lost in the traffic. Nothing at this moment was important beside getting there as soon as he could. His lungs were on fire, but it didn’t matter. He got hit by a car almost two times and bumped onto a lot of people, but he didn’t care. One goal: save Aeri from this madman’s hands.

Finally he arrived at the gallery neighbourhood. He looked around to find the sign, which he saw on the photo. He wanted to take out his phone, to look at it again, but noticed that he didn’t have it with him. He swore and stood still in a place with his head high for a minute. He at last found it and looked to the building across. It was some kind of multiple use facility, a lot of signs were hanging from windows on every floor. He approached it and held the door, praying for it to be open. It thankfully was, so as soon as it opened, he dashed again, running quickly upstairs. As he was at the peak, he opened the door with huge thud.

The stranger, sitting at the edge of the roof jumped, caught his chest. Aeri was there, really all tied up to the fixing of large sign, which was facing the street. She had all her limbs trussed and a piece of material was put in her mouth to keep her away from screaming. Her face was covered in tears.

Young Saeng couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. To the last second he thought of it as some kind of cruel joke, but it was all true.

The man, again whole dressed in black stood up. This time it was not a suit, but still was rather formal. He stuck his hands to the pockets. ‘Woah! Real hero entrance! But I would rather say: finally. You’ve always had some problems with time.’

Tired from running Young Saeng ignored his words and started to approach Aeri, but the stranger was faster, since he was closer to her. He stood beside her and took out a switchblade, pointing at her. ‘Nah, don’t.’

Scared man stopped rapidly. ‘I don’t understand… I don’t understand! What do you want from us?!’

Black-clothed man looked around with offended face. ‘Us? Nothing. I just want something from you.’

‘Then let her go!’

‘But it has to be something important!’

‘Cut this crap! I don’t know what are you trying to do, but I do beg you – let her go! You can have me!’

The weird man hugged himself, as some chills crawled on him. ‘Oh, so much drama! Nice! But it don’t work like that.’

Young Saeng was desperate. ‘What I’ve ever done to you?!’

Stranger started to think, using a knife as a finger and hit his chin with it softly. He even looked away, but still answered mysteriously. ‘Many things?’

Young Saeng meanwhile saw his chance in the man’s weird behaviour. He run forward suddenly, hoping to push away the kidnapper and save Aeri, but this didn’t escape stranger’s notice. He smirked, took a swipe and spiked nurse’s chest, digging knife to its hand grip. Aeri let muffled scream and the man with one sharp move extracted the tool. The movement was so swift, that few blood droplets fell onto his face. He smeared them with the top of his gloved hand, dropped the knife on the ground and kicked it away.

The blood started rapidly ooze. Young Saeng, earlier rooted to the ground, run faltering to Aeri and took the gag from her mouth. He wanted to start untying the knots on her hands, but she protested.

She was weak, but her mind, as a nurse, worked quickly. ‘Don’t… Press the wound…’

‘Ok, ok! You’re going to be alright!’ He could see as the puddle of blood was getting bigger and bigger. The colour was fading from her face and she was pale now.

‘I’m sorry…’ She fainted, sacring Young Saeng to the bone. He was hugging her, while pressing the wound but it wasn’t working: the wound was still oozing and Aeri was becoming limp in his hands. He took of the blouse he was wearing and put it on the gape on her chest. He started to again look for his phone, but he remembered he didn’t have it with him. After that he started to pat her body, looking for her phone.

‘This is what you’re looking for or you’re now into sexual assault?’ The stranger spoke again, holding Aeri’s phone between his thumb and pointing finger. He stood at the edge of the roof. Young Saeng carefully put unconscious nurse on the ground and jumped to the assailant, getting near him.

‘You said you just want to talk!’

‘Hahaha! Poor boy! Someone deceived him! I don’t understand you two. How can you both trust strangers so much?’

‘Give me the phone!’

‘You can take it.’ The man put the device on his palm. Young Saeng rushed to grab it, but in the same time the weird man jumped off the roof, pulling out his second hand and catching the other man’s hand tight. The strength of the move shocked Young Saeng and pulled him forward, but he didn’t fell. He was holding the body firmly.

Meantime stranger was not concerned, that he was hanging from few-store building and he could easily fall. He still had the phone in his hand and played with it in the air. ‘Just joking, take it, if it will do something. Hahaha! Appreciate my generosity!’ He threw it onto the roof and it fell not far away from the other’s leg, but far from his reach.

‘But what you’re going to do now? Let me go or pull me up? It’s all to you!’

Young Saeng was struggling, as he already was using two hands and they were covered in blood. The assailant was slowly slipping off, but he seemed not to be concerned by this fact. He continued to speak snidely and nonchalantly. ‘The crime and revenge in one night! Success!’

Young Saeng didn’t tell anything as he was fighting with himself. He turned his head and looked at Aeri quickly. It looked as she wasn’t looking. And who would know, that he could save that man? Anyway his life was worthless. The struggling man was hoping, that he would call of the help and let them capture the suspect, but it was not an option.

Therefore he decided to let stranger’s hand. He didn’t even look after him, as he was falling, but heard his distancing laugh until it stopped. He grabbed the phone and run to his friend, dialling for help. He kneeled beside her and pressed the wound until it arrived.

As waiting for the paramedics was long, after they arrived and took her, everything was as it was put in quicken twice movie. With medics the police run onto the roof. They saw Young Saeng covered in blood, standing beside large puddle of it. He wanted to run after Aeri, but was stopped by the officer. ‘Sir, I’m afraid you have to stay with us.’

Young Saeng looked at him with disbelief.


	21. Chapter 21

‘I already told you 5 times, I don’t know who is he…’ The metal jangled Young Saeng hid his face in his handcuffed hands.

The police satiation was loud and hectic, even if it was already past midnight. He sat cuffed in front of the detective desk, separated from other by simple piece of plastic. Behind him was sitting a policeman, clothed in uniform and right in front of him was detective in his casual clothes, looking onto his computer screen, asking some questions, but barely looking at the suspect.

‘Then tell me for the sixth time. Your statement is as following: you’ve amnesia and your new friend, helping you out is Kim Aeri, at that very moment operated in the hospital. You’ve gained new personality and started new life. Then some accidents happened, where you’ve been looking for your past and you encountered this man, whose name you don’t know, that accused you for many crimes and he took his revenge by kidnapping and later stabbing acquaintance of yours.’ The detective’s voice was repetitive, he said following sentence on one breath. Young Saeng had no other option than to just nod, looking at his bloody hands. ‘Then he proceeded to go near the edge of the roof and fell. You tried to hold him, but he slipped off and hit the ground. And you finally could call for help. Is that correct?’

‘Yes.’

Detective looked at him. ‘Yes what?’

‘Yes, sir.’

The man behind the desk nonchalantly stretched. ‘Then tell me one more thing. Where is his body?’

Young Saeng took a deep breath. He tried to hid all the emotions he was feeling in that moment. ‘I don’t know.’

‘But you said he fell.’ The detective took a pen and played with it, looking at the handcuffed man.

‘But he did…’ He sounded hopeless, as he was telling the truth, but no one believed him.

‘Then why there was no body at the bottom of the street? That no one reported a body falling from the roof? The street was full of people.’

‘I don’t know…’

The man dropped his pen and put his hands under his chin. ‘But I think I know. You’re hiding something. Cut that crap with amnesia, tell me what kind of shady business you got yourself into and what was the purpose of pulling Kim Aeri into that. Why you stabbed her?’

Tears started to fall down Young Saeng’s cheeks. He answered sniffing. ‘But I really don’t remember my past life… And I would never touch her…’

Interrogating man hit the desk, making the suspect flinch in fear. ‘You’re such a bad, dull actor. Tell me now or…’ He tried to make a valid threat, but he got cut off.

‘Lieutenant Lim, I’m sorry for interrupting, but we got the video surveillance data. Here you are.’ The policeman, which appeared beside them, handed a flash drive to detective.

The interrogator made a displeased face, but hid it and thanked the policeman. He connected the device to the computer, clicked few times and finally was able to watch the video from the roof. Other detectives gathered and looked at screen in anticipation. He took the file from today and fast-forwarded it, until it show first movement.

Around the late afternoon two people entered the roof area, where one – woman – was dragged by a second person, a man. They talked for a while, but the video unfortunately had no sound. He tied her to the sign there and waited. Again, detective skipped few minutes, because in the statement Young Saeng was late there. Indeed, he showed up and everything went according to his story, including walking on the edge and falling down. Detective looked at the suspect, sitting there soundlessly, only with tears falling down and such a pain in the chest, that could eat him alive. His words were true.

Lieutenant Lim had to quickly think about this situation. He started to say his thoughts out loud, as he frowned. ‘The video shows the correlation between your words and the events…’

‘Then can I go already? Please…’

Detective cleared his throat. ‘But I don’t think you’re clear. I will place you under arrest at least for today’s night, until we’ll unfold everything that happened. Take him.’ He said that to policeman behind and pointed at suspect.

As earlier Young Saeng was drained of energy, he started to avoid the grip of the policeman. He couldn’t leave it like that. ‘Sir, please, I just want to check if everything is alright with her… Please let me go to the hospital… Come with me… I beg you!’

Lieutenant was tough and he didn’t want to look bad in front of his colleagues. ‘I can’t do that.’

But the detective, which brought the flash drive again interrupted. He probably had more empathy towards the suspect, seeing him all sad and worn out. ‘Sir, actually I wanted to go there, to check if when the victim will be able to give statements… I can go with him.’

‘But the hospital was supposed to call us.’

‘Yeah, they still didn’t.’

Young Saeng raised his hands. ‘Please, sir. Don’t even take off those handcuffs! Just let me check, please.’

The interrogator sighed. ‘Ok. Take two men with you.’

‘Yes, sir. You and you, take him and come with me.’ Two pointed police officers took Young Saeng under his arms and walked out of the station.

‘They don’t call with bad news.’ The suspect’s saviour said to himself, as he was leading to the car.

Young Saeng meanwhile tried to catch up with him. ‘Sir, I don’t know how to thank you…’

The detective suddenly halted. ‘Just pray she’s fine. I know her and I can’t imagine that something would happen to her.’

The man froze. He thought the officer as ally, but it could be the opposite. He could be much worse. He swallowed saliva hardly. ‘Me neither.’

***

They arrived at the hospital. One police officer was ordered to stay beside the car, while second with detective and Young Saeng rushed into the building. Aeri was operated in the one she worked in. They checked by the counter where is she and got the information that she’s still in OR, so they run there.

As they got to the waiting room in front of it, they noticed many people waiting for the news. All the hospital crew, that was free at that time, doctor Ahn, clearly straight out of some surgery and Jisoo in her casual clothes hugging Yejun. All lurched in anticipation what will happen.

As the three man run into the room all gazes turned onto them. Aeri’s brother stood up and got rid of his sad and anxious expression changing it to angry one. He wanted to approach Young Saeng, but was held strongly by Jisoo.

Right in this moment the door, where no one, beside stuff could go, opened. The main surgeon walked out. He was still in all of operation gear: apron, covered in blood, glasses with some spots and cap. He quietly looked around. Everybody in the room hold their breath.

He spoke. ‘Who is from the family?’

Aeri’s friend stepped out, dragging Yejun with her. ‘Here.’

The surgeon bowed in front of them. ‘I’m deeply sorry. There was too much of a blood loss. We couldn’t do anything…’

Everyone in the room gasped, as they heard the tragic news. Ahn Chang-Woo headed to the front, raising his despairing voice. ‘She’s dead?! Get me there, the brain still can be…’

The surgeon stopped him and whispered. ‘Chang-Woo, we were resuscitating her for more than hour. Her brain is dead.’

Meanwhile, upon such a heavy, bad news Young Saeng’s legs gave up and he kneeled, still handcuffed. All of the room was filled with heavy atmosphere, few nurses started to shed tears. Yejun got out of arms of shocked Jisoo and run to man on the floor.

‘You said you’ll bring her back!’ The teenager voice broke.

‘I did say that…’ Young Saeng looked up to face a fist. Yejun started beating him, but the man did not fight back. He just laid on the floor getting kicked, until his vision got blurry. People were too traumatized to quickly separate them. They’ve done that after a while, when Young Saeng was passing out.

He didn’t feel any physical pain, beside the one crushing his lungs and ripping his heart to pieces. With last gaze he saw wall and the clock on wall, with showed the time and date of this fatal day.


	22. Chapter 22

Detective Lim was wandering along the street, below the building where homicide happened. After Young Saeng and his colleague came back from the hospital with tragic news, the prime suspect was kept in the prison for the night, but later he was set free. Evidence the detectives had was not enough.

They had the surveillance video from the roof and from the part of the street, so the investigation had to go into that direction – to find the killer. But nothing was working, on the video from the street nothing was visible, only some passer-by’s faces, when they were near enough. Police has tracked those people, but all of them said the same following statement: they didn’t see any body falling down.

What was weird, few of them said that at the given time they saw the best advertisement of their life – a hologram has appeared in front of them, hit the pavement, but bounced off it. The man, which suddenly popped out, landed on his knees and stood up, saying that the game will soon be available on the store.

‘ _What game? What ad? It doesn’t make any sense!’_ Detective didn’t want to believe it – it would mean, that the body of grown up man used the hard, concrete ground as trampoline. There had to be another explaining, but nothing came to his mind.

As he stood right under point, from which the second suspect in this case jumped off, he noticed that not far on right was small shop, with various of commodity. In front of it an old lady sat on chair. She looked at him with fright, at the same time scaring the lieutenant.

He decided to approach the lady, taking out his badge and showing it to her. ‘Excuse me, ma’am. I’m from police. I’m investigating the homicide case. Have you maybe been here on last Sunday?’

Old lady still looked him, with more fear in her eyes. She didn’t utter any word, so detective continued. ‘Did you maybe see a man, err… falling down somewhere near?’

Unexpectedly she shouted. ‘It was devil himself!’ Grabbing the chair, she run into the store, shutting the door behind her.

Detective wanted to go after her, but he heard the lock being closed. He took a deep breath. The street was empty now. He felt chills run down his spine, as he looked up, looking up, maybe for an answer. ‘It can’t be that hard, think.’

***

The answer indeed was not far, but rather not visible to normal, mortal eyes.

As for the Sunday, when someone would focus their eyes, looking from the street, at one certain point on the roof, all could they see would probably be the legs hanging from the roof, tossing in the air.

When the assailant threw the phone up and it landed on the roof, he continued to talk with Young Saeng. The stranger scoffed, when the second man loosened his grip and let him fell. He was laughing falling, putting himself flat on the back in the air, aiming for his bottom to hit the ground first.

But as he touched the pavement, it stopped being concrete – it behaved as jelly, absorbing the energy from fall and jumping him into the air. Then he straighten himself and fell onto his legs, crouching. But as he landed the second time, the floor was again in hard, not penetrable phase. It was what it should be – a concrete.

He stood up and smoothened his clothes. He looked around and saw people looking at him. He smiled and raised his hands up. ‘Thank you for participating in this project! Soon the game will be available in the store!’

People started to whisper among themselves, as they proceeded to walk. The weird man was all happy with the excuse he came up with, as he started walking away. He turned around and faced an old lady, which looked at him with horror.

‘Wh-what was that?’ An old lady probably didn’t know about modern games, but maybe also her blurry eyes could see something more than normal human would be in ability.

The stranger smiled nicely. ‘Umm, I tripped and fell.’

The lady was not buying it. In her eyes he had a very dangerous, impenetrable aura. ‘Who are you?’

He bended to her height, to face her, and whispered. ‘Devil himself.’

Poor lady was spooked so much, that she started to scream and ran away. The man also turned and left the crime scene, laughing. It was so nice to have a little bit of power to scare poor mortals.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day after talking with his father, Ji Woon was heading to the centre of the town. Right now, according to the announcements, the troupe should perform in the middle of market. The performing men where poor, so he had hopes he was going to succeed: he wanted to pay one of them to go out of the town and bring some kisaeng, which Woong Tae certainly never seen before. He choose to ask the performers, because they’ve might been here and there and certainly they’ll be in ability to find one, that’s going to act in front of general and won’t break character.

He needed the general to be fooled completely. Knowing Woong Tae, he will really and quickly fling himself at her, so this part is not a problem. Witnesses are also paid. But the biggest difficulty is to persuade the landlord. Everything has to be tied up loose ends.

As he was walking he suddenly heard two female voices echoing in between the houses. He stopped at the corner of the building and listened what they were talking about. Something in their conversation enchained him.

‘Really, Yoo Ji Woon?’ One of the voices said. ‘He’s just a servant boy of the young master.’

‘But he’s much better! You’ve heard what kind of person Shim Woong Tae is! But you’ve never heard anything about Yoo Ji Woon. He’s better.’ Said second voice, clearly arguing about the boys. Ji Woon girded, leaning on the wall. That was fun.

‘Yeah… So good. Then why we always hear that we have to be careful of master Shim and master Yoo?’ Again, first voice answered, accenting the word ‘and’.

‘Is just a misunderstanding. He’s ordered to follow him around, so does he.’

‘You’re sticking up for him just because he’s handsome. In my opinion he’s not that bonny. Just look at that smirk he’s giving here and there.’

‘The perfect smirk.’

The voices where getting louder, as they were approaching the intersection of alleys, where Ji Woon stood. He tried to disguise himself, not to be discovered, but the talking ladies where too immersed in the discussion, that they didn’t notice him and turned to the opposite direction, from this, where he was hiding.

He finally could see them. They were of similar height, also having similar clothes. The attire was not expensive, the fabric was even worse than the one Ji Woon sometimes wore. The girls were clearly not of the nobility. Nevertheless they were walking and chit-chatting. The young man couldn’t see their faces, but he could tell from their voices, that they were still young. Soon his profiteering turned out to be true.

‘Kyong Seon, you’re definitely too young to talk about boys. Your father will be mad!’

‘Either you are!’

‘But I know, that I shouldn’t have my hopes to high! I think that someone like the blacksmith’s son is nice… And my parents would definitely like him!’

 _‘You should’ve seen, how he cried’_ said Ji Woon to himself. The girls were walking away when suddenly a villainous thought came up to his mind. What if he won’t have to act? What if Woong Tae’s act is going to be bad in reality?

‘Well, dad said I still have to wait a little bit for marriage… I just hope Yoo Ji Woon won’t get married until that time. I would be furious.’ She said firmly, which made the second girl laugh. They both wandered off, still smiling.

Ji Woon meanwhile changed his route, and instead of walking behind the young women to the market, he sprinted into the alley perpendicular to the main one. He run, because after taking few turns and stealing someone’s basket full of fruit, he sprung out right before the girl, bumping into them and spilling all of the basket content onto the ground.

‘Oh no!’ he screamed. ‘Young master is going to kill me, he wanted the fruits fresh! And now they are all banged up!’ He fraudulently bellowed, covering his eyes with his palms. He waited, peeping through his fingers, if the girl is going to bite the bait. She did.

‘Oh my! We’re sorry! We didn’t meant to!’ She hurriedly got on her knees and tried to pick up not damaged fruits to put them back. Her friend was looking askance at him from above, not moving an inch.

‘He’ll scold you? Really?’ She asked relentlessly.

‘Why you’re asking him that?!’ Her friend hissed at her, since she noticed her bad attitude.

‘Why wouldn’t he scold me?’ He asked the person above him, hoping that his voice is not going to betray him. ‘He does this all the time. His my master, that’s his privilege!’

The girl hesitated a bit but finally also started to help them. But Ji Woon knew what he was doing. He purposely was throwing away all the good fruits, when none of the girls were looking, so that only bad ones left. ‘It’s pointless… I guess I’m going to get beaten again…’ He quietly started to cry.

Girls looked at themselves hopelessly. Suddenly the one, which had a crush on him, jolted and stood up. ‘I had an idea! Come with us!’ She grabbed him and started to lead him. It looked quite funny, since he was tall and muscular, while she was small thin. Nevertheless, Ji Woon picked up hurriedly the basket and let her hold him. Her friend was behind them. ‘I know one vendor! He’s nice and he has really good fruits! We know him, he’s going to give you the best ones!’

‘What I would do without you?’ He screamed with joy.

‘Your fruits wouldn’t lay on the street.’ Ironically said her friend, but the two ignored them.

They got to the market and to the mentioned vendor. He in fact knew the girls and was kind to them. He picked the best products and gave them to the Ji Woon. He didn’t even have to pay full price.

When the non-enthusiastic friend of Kyong Seon, as he heard her name before, walked away for a second, he leaned to her ear and whispered. ‘Meet me at the midnight near the river. I want to thank you privately.’ He gave a clear look at her friend, which came back to them.

Kyong Seon was shocked with the question, so she just stood with her mouth open. However he didn’t wait for the answer from her side. He just thanked again for the help and run away. When he was far enough, to not be seen by them, he stopped running and walked, picking some apple. As he was biting into it, he hummed some happy song. He felt joy, as his plan bloomed in his mind.

He’s going to use that girl’s innocence to devour his friend. No one will know. It’s going to be sad, that the young girl’s heart will be broken, but this is a good price. His sister will be saved and his friend will only blame himself. Kyong Seon was maybe 15… If there will be some harassment, the general will not be in ability to hide it. Perfect.

***

‘Sir, young master Shim was looking for you.’ As soon as Ji Woon went through the gate to his yard, he heard a servant calling him. ‘ _Shit, I forgot about him…_ ’ He cursed in his mind and bit his cheek. He turned to the man, which was behind him. He looked at Ji Woon straight into his eyes, without any respect. Young man was used to that kind of behaviour, yet he sometimes got angry when the servants were still using honorifics to him. If they don’t respect him, what is the point?

‘If you’ll meet him, tell him I gone for three days. Officer Choi orders.’ He said with fake smile.

‘I’m not your messenger.’ Man replied.

 _‘Then why the fuck do you even waste my time?!’_ Again, Ji Woon was throwing bad words at the man, but he left them for himself. There is no use of doing that. ‘Please, only if you’ll meet him by chance. Otherwise I’m absent.’ He smiled even more.

‘We’ll see.’ Said the servant and walked away. Ji Woon’s smile faded and he was shooting daggers at the back of receding man. He shook his head and told himself, that in this moment it’s not worth it. He has to go along the plan he created.

It was around noontime, when he sneaked into the master’s part of the court. Near to officer’s Choi chamber was the room of his sister. Ji Woon was prohibited from going there, but it never stopped him from doing so. Everything is fine until he’ll be caught, as he always said to himself. And that never happened.

He knocked on the wood with rhythm, probably known only for him and his sister. In a return he heard grunting. He looked around, making sure he’s not being watched and quickly walked in. As soon he saw his sister, sitting on her bed, he smiled sincerely for the first time in a while. He didn’t see her for more than a month, so his heart warmed by just looking at her.

She was sitting in a plain hanbok, more like she wasn’t fully clothed. Her black hair was braided in plait, resting on her shoulder. She looked pale, but her cheeks were red.

She had some books and rolls of paper laying around her, but in front of her she had a cushioned board with some of hair accessories on it. Before he walked in, she was looking at one of them, but right now she placed it back.

‘Ji Woon!’ She said with soft voice. It was quiet, but full of sweetness.

‘Sis!’ He jumped onto bedding beside her and took her palm. ‘You don’t know how I missed you!’

‘Lower your voice, please.’ She remined him.

‘Don’t worry. Officer Choi won’t be mad at me at the time being.’

‘Father? Why?’

‘Secret.’ He put his finger on his lips and smiled. ‘You look much better.’ He said with care in his eyes.

‘And I feel much better.’

‘What are you doing?’ He noticed the board. He picked up one hair slide and played with it. It was all sparkling.

‘Madam Go gave me some of her accessories she no longer needs. She said soon I will go out, so it would be nice if I would have some new things.’

Ji Woon smile faded. He knew why she would have to go out: to meet her future husband. He hopes that it won’t happen.

‘What’s the matter? Your face went all solemn.’ Hwa Ryeong noticed with concern.

‘I’m just worried, that you may catch something. I worry about you a lot.’ He squeezed the hand he was holding, trying to comfort his sister and convince her.

She patted him. ‘Don’t worry. Madam Go got a new doctor, his treatment is really working.’

‘Don’t you talk about her too much?’

‘Well, she’s really nice to me! How could I dislike her?’

‘Her being nice to you is the only thing that stops me from throwing a knife at her. I hope, that at least when she’s around, you’re talking about me as much as you talk about her right now.’

‘Yes we are! And you know? I think that you’re rude. That’s what I heard.’

‘Just a stupid rumour! Me, rude? With this face?’ He placed his chin between his thumb and index finger.

She gave him a light hit on forehead. ‘Stop it. And please behave.’

‘Yes, Ma’am. Does anything else concern you?’

‘Actually… I only like this pin.’ She picked one and placed it beside her. ‘If you would be so kind, as you claim you are, could you please take it to her chamber?’

‘Of course, my lady!’ He stood up, bowed and took the board. He walked out upright, but before closing the door, he popped his head in and looked at Hwa Ryeong, showing his tongue. Then he closed it, as he heard a giggle. He was proud, that he made her laugh.

He looked at the board in his hands. He actually didn’t want to go to the chamber of the lady of the court. He didn’t like her, as he didn’t like the whole family. She was too nice, to be a wife of someone so mischievous as officer Choi. Something was wrong. But as he said, the only reason, why he’s not doing anything to her, is the fact that she takes care of his sister.

As he was looking at the hair accessories he came up with an idea. He took one hair slide, which in his eyes looked the best and hid it in his clothes. Then he found passing servant and gave the board to her, so Ji Woon wouldn’t go to the chambers. The maid took it and proceeded with the task. Young man, on the other hand, headed to the stream, where he had appointment later. Even though he still had some time, he decided that he had to stay low-profile, so Woong Tae won’t find him. He decided to wait beside the river, maybe he’ll take a nap there.


	24. Chapter 24

Before Ji Woon went to the place, he decided to wander around the forest. Good thing he took his bow and some arrows, that he could hunt something to eat. When the sun was setting, he sat beside the river, where a night before he was pulling his hair out. He started some fire and made himself a meal. After that he really took a nap.

He was woken up by the sound of the branch breaking, as someone stepped at it. The fire was flickering out, but still was lighting the place around. It was dark, so the night has come. He grabbed his weapon to be prepared for intruder, but instead of some raider, he saw frightened girl.

He quickly got up, let off of the bow, instead he threw some firewood into a fire. It immediately gave some warmth. The girl was holding her skirt, clearly shaking. Ji Woon couldn’t tell, if it was because of the fear or the cold, but he turned to her.

‘Come near, it’s nicely warm here.’ He gave her a smile. She said nothing, but she got near to him, squatted and placed her palms near the fire. ‘Better?’

She nodded. He decided to take her hand into his. It gave her a shock, so she fell down. That made Ji Woon laugh, as she hid her face, being all embarrassed.

‘Come on! I just wanted to check how are you. Have you waited a long time? Your hands are cold as ice.’

She didn’t want to look at him, so she glued her eyes to the ground. She was all red as she cleared her thorat and finally said something quietly. ‘No… I just got there and you woke up second later.’

He looked up and stared at the moon. ‘Was it hard to get here? Did they let you go?’

She gulped. ‘I… didn’t tell anyone. I sneaked out. And I know this place… I once saw you here.’

‘Really?’ He acted all shocked. ‘Well, I like this place. It’s my favourite. I never took someone here, who’s not important to me.’ He smiled warmly at her, so she could relax. ‘And also it’s very brave of you. Night, forest and mysterious man.’

‘Um… I’m not scared.’

‘Of night or of the forest?’

‘Of you.’ She again hid her face, bright red.

Ji Woon noticed her red ears and smirked, but right after that he told himself to keep playing. ‘So you don’t believe the rumours?’

‘You have to stay with young master Shim, but it doesn’t make you bad!’ She screamed, as wanting to prove all the world that he’s good. He was actually touched by her attitude.

‘I don’t know what to say… It’s the first time someone took my side.’ He touched his heart with one hand and with second he wanted to touch hers, but she again jolted and pulled herself back a little bit.

‘Sorry! I didn’t mean to! God! You’re setting my heart on fire and I can’t restrain myself!’ He stood up and started to take off his clothes, so that he was left only in some pants. The girl was looking at him with her mouth wide open. He again was fighting with himself not to laugh out loud. He showed her his upper body, with toned muscles and slim waist. A real feast for eyes. ‘I should take a cold bath. It will calm my thoughts.’

He run to the rock and jumped. Under this there was a deep pool of water, where he and Woong Tae often swam, when the heat of the summer was unbearable. The water now, at the beginning of the autumn and in this cold night, was like a razor, cutting his skin with its frigidness. But after a minute he started to get used to that. He get closer to the shore, where he could stand up. The steam from his mouth and body was soaring over him, being backlit by the moon.

As the young maiden saw him running to the rock, she run after him, to catch him. However as he disappeared after jumping, she screamed and with shaky legs got onto the rock. She looked down, gripping her skirt, but she couldn’t see him. She started to worry, but then he emerged from the water. He looked at her and waved, that she should get off this stone and come down.

She run to the shore, but didn’t get into the water. ‘What are you doing?!’

‘I just want to calm myself! If I am too close to you, I get weird thoughts! It just cooled my mind!’ He screamed back.

‘Get out! It’s so cold!’

‘No. I can’t! But you can get inside! It’s really nice!’

She put her finger into water. It was freezing cold. ‘No! It’s too cold!’

‘But otherwise I’ll melt beside you! And I don’t want to scream all night. It might attract animals, angry because they were woken up!’ He joked, but they heard some howling. A shiver run down girls spine.

She started to undress, to stay only in her underwear. She had fair skin, almost gleaming in the moonlight. Then she proceed to walk in, constantly hissing as the cold water was engulfing her. Ji Woon got closer, so he could offer his hand. The bottom of the river was uneven, so she stumbled few times, getting more wet she would wish too. So as soon she saw the hand, she grabbed it. Then Ji Woon hold it strongly and with one smooth move, he pulled her into his embrace.

He looked down at her shocked face, with a lust in his eyes. As she understood his gaze, she tried to look away and possibly get out of his hands, but his grip was too strong. Then she noticed some kind of scar on his chest. She touched it with her free hand.

‘What’s that?’ Ji Woon looked as her hand was touching the healed wound.

‘I was stabbed by master Shim, because I accidently destroyed his toy. It was a long time ago.’ It was a lie. Indeed, he was hurt by Woong Tae, but rather by coincidence, when the young master was learning how to shoot an arrow. Ji Woon understood in a painful way, that his friend has rather a bad eye for that.

‘Oh no…’ She gasped, as the fake story was too cruel for her.

‘Now I’ve noticed that I’ve never heard your name…’ He took her chin, so she could look at him.

‘I’m Lee Kyong Seon…’ She quietly answered, staring into his eyes.

‘So, Kyong Seon, you have to forgive me that.’ He said intimately and lowered his head to kiss her.

She waited for him. He carefully put his lips onto her and started to move them. Firstly he went slowly, nibbling her. Then he increased his pace and strength, adding his tongue, which licked her mouth, seeking for an entrance. With his fingers on her chin, which helped him operate her, he finally found his way in and entangled with her. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows, as the kiss deepened.

The kiss was taking some time. Ji Woon knew, that right know she was all heated up, so she would not feel as they went deeper into the water, so he could easily pick her up. He could otherwise, but why would he struggle, when he could use the help of the water. Kyong Seon put her hands around his neck, as he placed his on her thighs, picking her up. New angle gave new possible ways to play with their tongues.

Kyong Seon definitely didn’t kiss before. She didn’t know what to do, just gave herself up to the heat of the moment, while Ji Woon tried to at least to gain something from that kiss, beside bruised lips. It wasn’t his first time. He still remember, when he got to kisaeng house with Woong Tae, when they were barely teenagers. He was scared, but after everything he just felt it was dull. Every girl that he later met was into him only for his look, throwing herself into his arms and letting him do all work. It was just so boring. He was a smooth talker, so he could have every girl, but he didn’t use it, when the outcome was always the same. So he always just assisted Woon Tae, as he was bad with words and usually scared the girls. And if they succeeded, Ji Woon just laughed, when girl learned hard way, that his friend is not so nice.

They finally separated and looked in each other eyes. Kyong Seon was still in Ji Woon’s arms, clinging onto his body. He flicked a strand of hair from her forehead. He was deliberating what to do with her. Either they will go to the shore and continue with this mischievous act or he’ll let her go. He won’t gain anything from continuing, because she already was completely engulfed by the flame she felt for him. He could sense it, the faith she had in him, therefore he could easily push her into Woong Tae embrace. But on other hand why not play with her a little more? Let’s be selfish.

He placed one hand on her back, so she stuck to him tighter, resting her head on his shoulder. He started to walk out of the cold water, as she wanted to get out of this embrace. Ji Woon didn’t let her, instead he walked to the place, where he slept earlier. He was laying on his own clothes, spread on the ground. He laid her there, immediately covering her with his own body and leaning across to kiss her. She stopped him with her hand.

‘Sir, I don’t…’ She started to speak, but Ji Woon placed a finger on her lips and shushed her.

‘You don’t want it?’ He took her hand and kissed it, starting from fingers, going lower to wrist. ‘When my kisses are so soft? You’re safe in those arms.’ He came back to the palm and licked it. ‘But if you don’t want to, I should listen.’ He placed the kissed hand on her chest and begun getting up.

Kyong Seon quickly grabbed his shoulder. ‘No… please, if you want it, I also want it…’ She said shyly.

He smiled with his warmest and sly smile. ‘It’s the thing I want the most in the world! If you’re giving it to me, I shall receive it.’

He started to untangle the knot on her clothes. She already was in the underwear, now wet, heavy and cold. He untied it skilfully and lowered his head to kiss the exposed skin right in front of him. The girl closed her eyes, losing herself in the pleasure. With his hands he wandered on her stomach, thighs, slowly pushing her legs apart.

When she was ready, he entered her. She was a virgin, so she furrowed her brows in pain. Usually, Ji Woon would not care, if the other part was in pain, but this time he had to wait and calm her. He still needed her, so she couldn’t be scared of him. Not yet. When her breathing relaxed, he started to move, allowing their lust to control that nights great business.

He gave her pleasure today, with simple talking with her and putting her in the spotlight. No wonder, that after everything she went to sleep, hugging Ji Woon’s chest. However he sit up, shaking her from his body. As he made himself sure, she’s still asleep, he stopped acting. He showed disgust on his face and wiped his mouth, as it would take the awful aftertaste away. He put his hair back, regretting what he has done. He still felt disgust in such a women. They always thought that they should lay down like a log and do nothing. It’s mundane and dry.

Ji Woon looked at her. She was breathing comfortably. He looked at her body and noticed some blood stains on the white underwear. The best he could do, was to take some dry part of his clothes and cover her up, so he would no longer look at it. Then he stood up at picked the clothes, that were still wet and put them beside the fire, so they would dry and added some wood. Then he sat down beside her, but something stung him. He remembered that he took one hair slide. He took it out and looked at it. It should be the last piece of puzzle, so he could manipulate her completely.


	25. Chapter 25

Young Saeng took a sip from the bottle he was holding, while approaching the bathroom. He was squelching through trash pilled on floor: some empty crisps packages, ones from ramen and a lot of empty alcohol bottles.

He was stumbling, obviously drunk. He went to the toilet and came back, again sipping the alcohol. He stood over the phone, with his legs apart for better stand. He checked the hour and it was just afternoon. The date said almost two weeks has passed from the tragic day.

As for the following days after that black-letter day he had no grip with reality. Firstly he was captured by the police, but he didn’t even care about it. He got locked, by the same policeman which threatened him. When he got released, he went home to take the cash that he kept to buy something for Aeri and brought it to the shop to purchase the beer and some stronger alcohol. Until now, after the start of new life, he only took some sips of beer, but he just couldn’t resist, as many said that he may at least stop fell so shitty about whole situation. He has started a new life and it got destroyed so quickly, that he didn’t know what to do anymore.

He stopped going to work, he didn’t respond to messages, he wouldn’t take care of himself. His hair was dishevelled, the beard and moustache was visible. He reeked alcohol, so whenever he got out from flat, people around him would cover their noses and twist their faces in disgust.

As some thoughts run through his head, he felt a wave of wrath. He hit the wall beside him, which carried some damage already. He hissed as felt pain in the hand. It was swollen and covered in scratches with bruises, alarming that it wasn’t the first time.

‘Who the fuck are you?! WHY?’ He screamed to that damned side as it was at fault, but the wall remained silent. As the gush of anger came all of sudden, it also immediately went away. He was again left with unbearably heavy heart. He sat on the floor hugging his legs and closing his eyes.

Unexpectedly he heard the door being open. He lifted his head, like a dog waiting for his owner to come back. Unfortunately for him it was just Jisoo. She went inside shoving all the trash aside and holding her nose. She brought something in plastic bag and laid it on the table. She stood over miserable Young Saeng.

‘This place is in total state. It stinks. You stinks.’ She waved her hand around, finally pointing at him.

‘You can get used to that.’ He send her weak smirk in return.

‘Clean it.’ Jisoo ordered, since she also was feeling rather blue. She lost her best friend, but she couldn’t just shut herself at home and cry.

‘Will it change anything?’

She started to walk around the living room lifting up some stuff, trying to guess what it was actually. ‘Yes.’

‘What?’

She sighed. ‘After… everything… I’m helping Yejun. He’s still on the rocks. He’s apathetic and blames everyone, especially you.’ She sat on the coffee table, since it was only space rather clean. ‘It’s not a surprise.’

‘If you came here to find me guilty, get in line. Everyone clearly wants to kill me, but still no one dares to. Please, do it.’ Young Saeng spread his arms to the side, making a clear way to his chest.

‘I came here to give you notice. The lease will end in the next month. Either you will prolong it by yourself or you’ll have to move out.’

His hands hit the floor, lifelessly. ‘I guess you find pleasure in slow tortures.’

‘Yejun can’t afford to keep it just for you, can’t you see the obvious?’ Jisoo wasn’t sure what to think about Young Saeng. He was visibly heartbroken, but on the other hand she still didn’t believe him at on. She wanted to stay on neutral ground.

‘Where I will go?’ He started to massage the space between eyebrows.

‘Wherever you want. You’re an adult, right?’

He clapped once. ‘Fine. I died once, now it’s second time. I hope third will be fatal.’

‘It’s like that, I can’t help it.’ She shrugged her shoulders and stood up to leave, but she paused before walking out. ‘In the bag you have some food.’ She pointed the bag on the table and shut the door, after going out.

Young Saeng rested his head on the wall behind him, closing his eyes. He started to bang his skull into it, firstly slowly, then harder as he finally felt the pain, he stopped and put his hand on the back of his head. He picked himself up and sat down at the table to eat. It was his first decent meal since the beginning of the mourning. This meal was almost as spiritual event, making new tear drops form in his eyes.

After he finished he wanted to drink something alcoholic, but he couldn’t find anything not emptied in the rooms. He took the wallet to go and buy some more, firstly he looking inside. He found out there was no money left. He took a deep breath and scratched his head. He’ll look for some money later, now the full stomach was weighting him down making him drowsy, so he decided to go to bed. His sleeping schedule now was a mess, as well as his mental state.

He washed his face, the closest thing to being clean in the standards of the past weeks, and as he was walking to the couch, he stopped by Aeri’s room. Though the time has passed he still didn’t even open its door, so he laid down on the sofa and fell into hard sleep.

He had nightmare, first one, he later remembered. In the dream he stood on the roof, not being in ability to move an inch, as that sick bastard was stabbing Aeri. Young Saeng screamed, but only gained the attention of that man, which started to laugh awfully.

But then the roof disappeared, leaving dreaming man with murderer in some kind of abyss. They stood in front of each other and stranger was cruelly smiling, as he knew something the second didn’t. All at once some figures started to walk from behind of assailant profile.

First person Young Saeng recognized, it was general Shim Dae Song, but later only some women, unknown to the man. The silhouettes where blurred, their faces unclear. They quietly started to approach him, when he noticed he couldn’t move an inch. He yelled as he woke up rapidly getting. His heart was about to burst, so he started to rub his face to get off this horrible picture. He was so tired of everything.

It was already dark outside. The sleep didn’t energize him, rather drained the remains of energy he had.

Then, out of the blue, he heard Aeri’s voice. Definitely her. ‘Poor you, having such a nightmares…’

He jolted and glued himself to the back of the couch. He couldn’t believe his ears. He looked around for the source of the noise. He looked at the window and saw some profile sitting on the floor. He clambered out of the blanket, tripping all over, until he reached the switch and turned the light on. Beside the window he saw clearly shocked crouching Aeri, as he looked directly at her.

She got up. ‘Wait, you can see me?!’

He turned away, howled and grabbed his hair. ‘Nooo, nooo!’

She started to approach him. ‘Stop! Stop! It’s me, it’s really me!’

Young Saeng didn’t listen, frozen in horror. He started to shout. ‘Go away! Stop haunting me! I’m going mad…’ He jumped out and started to look for full bottle or at least with something in it.

‘Stop! Young Saeng! Jo Young Saeng! Immediately stop it. Please, I beg you, it’s really me!’

He was in his world. He found not touched yet bottle and drunk everything in it. Then closed his eyes and put his hands to his ears. Blinded, he got to the couch, where he covered himself with blanket and he waited.

Few minutes later he stuck his head out and looked around. No one could be found. It was again deadly silent place. Only sound was his heavy breathing. He hugged the blanket and lifted himself up. He didn’t switch the light off, as he thought the night is going to be harsh. He was sure he’ll not fall asleep again.

‘I’m so scared…’ He whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

Even though Young Saeng thought, that the sleep won’t come back, eventually it hit him and he fall asleep sitting.

He woke up with sore neck. Firstly he massaged it and then the reality hit him – he rapidly stood up and looked around. It was bright outside and he was only person inside the house. He sat down, realising a huge sigh, but then again he heard voice.

‘Please, don’t be scared, it’s really me…’ Aeri appeared from behind the corner, peaking at him, trying to not scare him.

Instead he froze and grabbed his hair, as he started to sob. ‘I’m getting crazy…’

‘God, it breaks my heart seeing you weeping so hard… But I promise you, it’s the real me! One and only!’ She slowly approached him, like a wounded animal.

‘You aren’t real, it’s just my conscience…’

She tilted her head, as she was near him. She even bit her lip, as she usually did. ‘It’s me! How can I prove it to you…’

‘Whatever you’ll say it’ll be nothing else from that I knew about you. You’re the creation of my imagination…’

‘No! How about that? As a kid I had a turtle…’

‘A lot of people had turtles… Why I’m even talking with you…’

‘Listen! Its name was ‘Fluffly’! Call Jisoo, she knows about it, because it bit her elbow and she has a scar there! Tell her that!’ Young Saeng finally looked at her, tears streaming on his face. ‘Please, I beg you! At least try.’

‘It’s madness…’

‘No, it’s not! Do it!’ She waved her hands at him, to show he should stand up.

He was rather pessimistic about it, but he stood up and carefully, not turning his gaze away from Aeri, he went to the kitchen, where on the table was his phone. He had many unanswered calls as he shut himself from the world and didn’t want to talk to anyone. He dialled Jisoo number and waited. She picked up.

‘Young Saeng? Why you’re calling? You thought about the flat out?’

‘Umm, it may sound weird, but can you answer on one question of mine?’

‘What is it about?’

‘Did Aeri had a turtle?’

‘What? How did you-‘

‘Its name was ‘Fluffy’? And it bit you, so now you have a scar?’

Jisoo went quiet for a minute. ‘She told you that? Why do you remembered it now? Hello?’ She kept talking but Young Saeng slowly put down his hand and gone silent. She at last hang up.

He intensively looked at Aeri, as he didn’t want to lose her form his sight. ‘But…’

She smiled instead. ‘It is me. Really.’

‘How? Why?’ He started to walk towards her, slowly accelerating his speed. He wanted to hug her strongly, but his hands went through her, causing him losing his balance and falling onto his face.

She raised and shoulders, as Young Saeng hit the floor. ‘I’m not alive, though, I’m still dead. I’m a ghost.’

***

Young Saeng was sitting down at the table, putting an ice pack to his nose. He had his eyes closed, his face was covered in blood from his nose. Aeri sat in front of him, engulfing him with her worried eyes.

‘You should go to the hospital with that. It might be broken.’ But he didn’t answer, just shushed her with his hand, that swollen and bruised one.

‘And what’s that?!’ She wanted to grab that hand, but again her hand just went through it. ‘I keep forgetting…’

‘What happened?’ Young Saeng whispered quietly, as he didn’t want to interrupt her. He wanted to keep listening to her voice.

‘Oh… Well, I remember the roof… But the next memory of mine is from funeral house… I just… Stayed here.’

‘Just… stayed? Say it all.’

‘Umm… You see, firstly I was wandering around and couldn’t understand what happened, why no one hears me. I didn’t feel anything. I couldn’t even sit without falling down. Being able to do that costs me a lot of focus. Also when I want to go somewhere, be somewhere, I have to stick to thinking about existing… Otherwise I wander off, don’t know where, but the time is not present there… But still I’m coming back to this world, not somewhere else… So in the begging I was stunned, crying for help, felt as everything around was so cold, every one of you I saw, ignored me. I came back to the funeral house and finally faced someone! She was a shaman and sometimes wandered around places like that to look for… lost souls like mine. So thankfully se explained what am I.’

‘And… you’re a ghost…’

‘Yes. Pretty weak one, you see. It means that I was assumedly supposed to go further, but something keeps me here. Ms. Shaman told me, that it probably is some unfinished business. When it’s done, I can go.’

‘What it is? This thing.’

‘Well, I gave it a thought and only thing, that came to my mind was giving my brother money I saved for him. And for that I need help.’

‘So this shaman will help you?’

‘What? I mean, yeah, she said she’ll, but I have to wait, because I’m not the one and only ghost she’s helping. She just told that I could wander around. So I did and watched everyone… It was harsh, after the accident, wasn’t it?’

Young Saeng looked at his hand, then around, at all the trash that piled up. ‘Harsh… it’s not enough…’

‘Umm, so yeah… I saw it. But now you can see me, right? So you can help me, I don’t have to wait for her!’ Aeri regained her enthusiasm and pointed at him with hope in her voice.

He avoided looking at her, but finally did it. His expression what full of sadness but also relief. ‘I don’t know how to do any rituals…’

‘No! It’s not a ritual. You just have to pass something that I simply can’t. That’s all.’ He looked at her puzzled. ‘Ok, so, right after I took you here, Jisoo talked with me and scared me, that you’re going to steal my stuff. I believed her.’

Young Saeng opened his mouth to protest, but Aeri continued. ‘Well, she can be really convincing. As I didn’t have here almost anything I would value as precious, I only focused on one thing. I was saving money for Yejun’s studies, on separate back account. The book for it, you see, I hid it. And, as I didn’t expect to die like that, well, I didn’t tell anyone about the account itself or where I hid it. You just have to take it and pass to him. Please.’

‘And after that…?’

She took a deep breath. ‘I will rest in peace.’

Young Saeng nodded. Then he remembered one more thing, that kept bugging him all the time. ‘Why you’re not mad at me?’

‘What? Why would I?’

‘You left everyone because of me!’

‘Young Saeng, calm down. Umm… My emotions right now are almost absent. I don’t especially feel neither sadness or anger. I just… think. And I’m sure, that nothing of this misery happened because of you. I’ve trusted you, and I still am doing that. I was killed by mad man, not by you.’

‘But all those things he said about me…’

‘Well, isn’t it what madness is about?’

He hid his face in his palms, as again a wave of sadness rushed through his mind. ‘I hurt you… I hurt your significant ones…’

‘Young Saeng, please, don’t torture yourself. What’s done is done. It’s hard right now, but it’ll get better. All people I know are strong, they will overcome it. And it was not you, I’ll repeat that! If I would resent you, would I be here looking at you having nightmares and worrying all over? I would curse you, not try to console you.’

‘Why me?’

‘I don’t know. Weird things happened, you know that. Let’s just use it as a help for me.’

He kept letting those dark thoughts wander around. ‘Your brother needs you so much.’

‘I wish I could talk with him, but this much must be enough. Maybe it’s even better. He might not be in ability to let me go.’

‘I’m not either.’

She smiled. Aeri was looking at him as the time she was already dead passed and she was surprised how much this man got used to her. She had to comfort him. ‘Your life just begun, your heart is going to be lighter after that. Will you help me?’

He nodded. ‘If it’s for your good then always.’

‘It’s only for good. Now, let’s go.’ She stood up and flew a bit into the air, what shocked Young Saeng. Then she calmed down and started to walk normally. ‘Sorry, I still can’t control it fully.’

He shook his head, stood up and headed to exit. Aeri shouted after him. ‘Wait, where are you going?’

He indicated the door. ‘To help you, you just asked.’

‘But looking like that?!’ She pointed at him. He took few steps back and looked into the mirror. His face was still in blood, now dried, his nose swollen as well his eyes. He didn’t shave for those two weeks, so the blood was also stuck in the beard.

He snapped his fingers at his appearance. ‘But it’s for your good…’

‘I’ve waited until now, I can wait a little bit more. Now go on, take care of yourself. Didn’t Jisoo told you today you stink?’

‘You’ve been here that time?’

‘I followed her yesterday, but after seeing you, I stayed here. Tell me, why don’t you sleep on my bed? I much more comfortable.’

This time he was looking as he was offended. ‘It’s your room! Your private place!’

‘As if I would ever use it again. Later call Jisoo to take my stuff, if that’s you’re worried about and then move onto the bed. I see as you suffer on the couch.’

He again hung his head low. ‘I don’t suffer because of the couch…’

But she wanted to change the subject. ‘Ah, yeah, the hand. I will tell you how to handle that after you shower.’


	27. Chapter 27

Young Saeng went out of the bathroom. He was refreshed, shaved his beard and got rid of the blood stains. His nose was still bruised but he put a patch over it, as it could help. At least he looked human again, ever though his hair was still unkempt. He changed his clothes and left the old ones inside.

Aeri waited as he will end his bath and approached him. She pointed at her bedroom. ‘We have to go inside.’

‘I told you I don’t want…’

‘I have bandages there. You have to, I can’t open the door.’

He sighed and opened the door. The bedroom was really nothing surprising. It had small double bed in the corner and a lot of books near it on the bookshelves. It was clean in the contrast to the mess he created in the whole flat. It also smelled nice and had some decoration showing its soul – it wasn’t an empty room, used only for sleeping, but was organized, well picturing the person which lived there – fragile but decided what to do with life.

Young Saeng took deep breath. ‘It’s… warm.’

‘Yeah… So, as you can see, there’s not much stuff. Please, sleep on the bed. It’s my wish.’

He sighed, as he didn’t want to, but on the other hand if that was what she wanted, he had to obey. ‘Okay…’

‘Now, do you see this closet?’ She stood beside the white closet in one of the corners of the room. It was tall, with two door above and drawers below. She pointed at it. ‘That drawer, open it.’

Young Saeng moved and opened it. Inside was a box. ‘Ok, now this is what we need. Take it and sit on the bed.’

He sat and opened the box. It has some medicaments, bandages and ointment inside.

‘That salve, the blue one. Take it and put on your hand.’ She had this kind of professional, calm voice, when she gave out the orders.

He did as told. He started to dab the ointment in and Aeri was telling him where especially he should put more. She was pointing it, but not touching, expecting her hand to go through. Hence when once she touched and Young Saeng hissed, she jolted surprised. ‘You felt that?’

‘I felt something cold…’

‘Oh… Sorry…’ She continued to give advices how to bandage his hand, now fully careful not to touch him. ‘Ok, we’re ready. Now, we can go.’

‘Remember, when I told do to stop being so positive about everything?’

‘Does that really matter now?’

He smiled. ‘I missed it so much.’

***

They got themselves in front of the lockers situated in one of the near subway stations. Aeri had an apologetic expression on her face, while Young Saeng was observing the locker as something could jump out of it.

‘You’ve hidden the money there.’

‘Not money, just bank account book.’

He pointed at it again. ‘There. Because you didn’t trust me.’

‘Jisoo threatened me!’

‘While you died 2 weeks ago and I didn’t even walk into your room…’ He hung his head low in disapproval.

‘Well, I know that now! But still I moved that to those lockers.’

He sighed heavily. ‘Where did you even got the idea?’

‘I saw it in the movies?’

‘You’ve could just put in your second home!’ Some passers-by looked at him weirdly, because as for them he was talking to himself.

‘It was supposed to be a surprise for Yejun! Beside tone it down, people are looking at you.’

He waved his hand. ‘I don’t care. If you wouldn’t become a ghost, the money would be gone.’

‘Yeah, but that’s the reason why I’m here. Now go there, I’ve already told you the code.’

Young Saeng shook his head and approached the lockers, opening the desirable one. Inside was a book, as well a card and some documents stamped with banks logo. It was neatly packed in transparent foil. He took it out and showed to Aeri. She nodded, as this was the thing they came there for.

They proceeded to walk, but suddenly she stopped. ‘What?’ Asked Young Saeng, as he barely noticed it. She wasn’t making any noise, when she was walking.

‘Inside should be some blank sheet, check.’

He raised one of his brows, but still looked inside. ‘Yeah, there is.’

‘Do you have a pen?’

Young Saeng patted himself. ‘No…’

They looked around. They noticed some kiosk, he went inside and borrowed some writing tool from seller there. ‘I expect you want me to write something. What it is?’

‘Letter for Yejun.’

‘Oh, no way!’ He started to walk back to the stall to return the pen. Suddenly Aeri materialized in front of him, causing loss of Young Saeng cool.

‘I can’t write it myself.’ She had very demanding, sonorous tone, even though only he could hear her.

‘But… It’s going to be personal!’

‘I don’t care. You have to do it.’

‘How weird it’s going to have the letter, written in style of his late sister, and the documents for the account delivered by me!’ He tried to justify himself, but every word was like water off duck's back.

‘I doubt he’s going to be there. He stayed with Jisoo, shutting himself totally. We’ll leave it in the mail box, that’s it.’

‘Oh…’ He sat on the concrete, again gaining the attention of everybody around. The seller was watching the whole scene, clearly not believing his ears. ‘Tell me what to write.’

As Young Saeng wrote everything down, he went to return the pen, but the man said he didn’t want it – he was afraid of the weird man talking to himself. They hit the road.

***

Young Saeng left the letter and documents in mailbox, took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Aeri was waiting beside the entry.

‘You’ve done it?’

‘Yeah…’

She bit her lip. ‘Great.’

He scratched back of his head, not knowing what to say. Some words where stuck back his throat. ‘So… that means you will go?’

She nodded. ‘Yes.’

He decided to be honest with himself, as he didn’t want to let her go. ‘Do you have to?’

‘I have to.’

‘It’s just much calmer with you around…’

She sighed. ‘Young Saeng… I know, it hurts. But it will get better. At least you can say goodbye, isn’t it good?’

‘My wish is to not be in that situation, in first place…’

She wanted to touch his shoulder, but stopped. It would be pointless. ‘Remember what I told you? It’s not your fault. You have to go on. Promise me.’

He broke again, the tears started to flow down his face. ‘But…’

‘Promise me.’

He started to wipe the uncontrollable flow of tears. ‘I promise.’

‘That’s my boy.’ She smiled. ‘Also try to have an eye on my brother and granny, please? They may need you one day.’ He nodded and they both stood just looking at each other.

‘I can’t even hug you, right?’

‘No… But let me try this.’ She took her hand and put in on one of the Young Saeng’s cheeks. ‘Do you feel it?’

‘It’s… cold.’ He said smiling through the tears. ‘But I’ll miss that cold. That’s so morose.’

‘Eat well, sleep well. Again, please, take care of Yejun. He’ll resist at first, but will open his heart finally. At home, in one of the drawers you’ll find some cash. Use it. And finally: goodbye.’

‘I’m so sorry. Goodbye.’

Aeri smiled widely and slowly vanished. Young Saeng tried to smile back, but it soon transformed into a stream of water running from his eyes. He was crying his eyes out, crouching on the road, hugging his knees.

After a few minutes of this cleansing therapy, he got into car. Actually, he still didn’t have a driving licence, but knew how to do it. He wanted to get there by subway or buses, but Aeri persuaded him to use her car. If that’s deceased last will, why not listen to it.

He got home and couldn’t remember how. Whole way he was rubbing away the moisture off of his face, which was still coming. The bawling would not stop, until he got to the flat. As he walked in, firstly he noticed the smell, how bad it was. Second was how littered that place become. He heaved a sigh, rolled up his sleeves and started to clean.

It took some time, when he was done, it was already dark outside. He collected few bags of trash, now pilled beside the door. He’ll have to take it out tomorrow, but for now he felt to tired. All that tears and emotions he felt today were too much for him. He felt dizzy and noticed, that he didn’t eat anything today as well he didn’t drink anything. He decided to make groceries tomorrow and today he’ll eat last ramen he had in home.

He started to prepare it, with his head hurting. He had to admit – beside pain of losing someone, he felt lighter for the first time in a while. Even though he still regretted every choice of his life until now, he knew he has to move forward. Not for himself, but for Aeri. It was her wish and he promised to fulfil it.

He cleaned the dishes and prepared to go to bed. He hesitated, but this night he choose her bed. It was weird, but definitely more comfortable than too small couch. He tried to mark in his head that he has to buy some sheets also. Bright pink one’s, that he was lying on, was a little bit too much of sass. The tomorrow was full of tasks already. In a first place his plan was to go to the museum, to ask for his job back.

As for now he was lying comfortable in the bed and decided to change side. When he rolled he faced a photo on a bookshelf and on it he saw smiling Aeri, Yejun and their grandma. His heart stung again, but there was no tears left to cry. With a grief on his face he rolled back and fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Kyong Seon woke up, as the sky begun to become bright with the dawning sun. She didn’t know what to feel. At first she thought, that her friend will be streaked with her behaviour. She won’t tell anything to her poor father, not now. He would bedamn her and kick her out of their house. Let’s not think about that in this moment. Beside feeling guilty, that she sneaked out, she didn’t feel bad. She was on cloud nine. Her love interest was into her. She felt so light and happy, so her heart raced all the time. All the scenes for last night echoed in her mind, making her blush. He was so gentle and careful with her. There was nothing to regret.

She finally decided to turn around to face him. Ji Woon was looking at her, propping himself on his forearms. ‘Have you slept well?’ He asked, touching her cheek.

She couldn’t look him in the eye, so she hid her face in her palms. ‘Yeah…’

‘I’ve got something for you. I forgot to give it yesterday.’ He reached out for something. Kyong Seon was tracking his hands. ‘Look.’ He showed her the pin. It was gold, with some gems on it. Definitely expensive and not suiting her.

‘It’s beautiful.’ She just kept looking at it. Ji Woon reached his hands to her head, to put it in her hair, but she brushed it off. ‘It’s not for me.’

‘My dear, of course it’s for you. I especially picked it for you.’ He put it in her hair.

‘But it looks like it’s not cheap…’

‘The lady of the house is kind. She gave it to me. Don’t worry.’ He wanted to assure her, so lowered his head and pecked her on her lips, cheeks and forehead. ‘It suits you the best.’

She smiled and started to touch the accessory in her hair. ‘Thank you.’ She said shyly.

‘You deserve the best.’ He looked around. ‘It’s dawning. I really don’t want to break our sweet moment here, but I think we should get ready to go.’ He caressed her head in apologetic manner, showing sadness on his face.

Kyong Seon nodded. She might even be back before his father wakes up, so she would avoid answering uncomfortable questions. ‘I dried our clothes beside the fire.’ He stood up to take them off the rocks and branches. They were earlier covered with Ji Woon’s overcoat. It turned out that he already put some of his clothes on, so she couldn’t see his marvellous body anymore. She, on the other hand had only skirt on herself. She covered her chest tightly.

‘Can you, umm, look away for a second?’ She asked him blushing.

‘But I’ve already seen some of it…’ He smirked and immediately scolded himself, that he shouldn’t behave as he usually do. ‘You’re beautiful, but your wish is my command.’ He wandered off to the rock, from which he jumped off yesterday.

He didn’t sleep well, because he was not used to sleeping with someone. In the household he had his own corner, highlighting his weird status, neither of nobility nor servant. Good thing he caught some rest earlier, before her arrival. Now he just wanted to get back home to talk with his friend. He had to create the opportunity to push her into Woong Tae embrace.

Ji Woon looked around, as he felt hands on his waist. Kyong Seon got brave and decided to hug him. He was fighting with himself to push her back, but hold off of doing that. He bit his cheeks and turned around, so the girl had to loosen her grip. Instead, the young man put his arms on her shoulder and brought her into tight embrace. She was already fully clothed, the hair, earlier messy, were again put in a nice braid. The hair slide was sparkling.

‘Ah, it so sad to part…’ He sighed, not changing his expression, since she couldn’t see it. ‘But don’t worry, we’ll meet again. Maybe tonight?’

She picked her head up. ‘I’m not sure, if I’ll be in ability to sneak out again… I don’t want to tempt fate…’ She was sad.

Ji Woon looked at her and smiled. ‘We don’t have to meet so late and it doesn’t have to be here. Maybe on the market at the evening? I just want to look at that beauty of yours…’

Kyong Seon smiled widely. ‘It may be possible!’ She was cheerful and happy.

He squeezed her once more and finally let her go. ‘I’m sorry to do that… Can you go first? I don’t want us to be seen together… I don’t want to cause you some trouble….’

She nodded and started to wander off, peeping over her shoulder to wave at her lover. He stood still on the rock, escorting her with his eyes. When she was out of his sight he sighed and dramatically squatted. He started to rub his arms, as they were contaminated. _‘Let it be over quickly’_ , he thought and went to the campfire, to pick the laying clothes. The one, on which they were laying, was stained with some blood. He scrunched it and throw it into the river, letting out an angry roar.

***

Ji Woon waited in the forest until it was morning and came back to his home and changed clothes. He has smarten himself up and went to meet his best friend. He passed the gate to the Shim court and asked the guard to call his master. Then he waited.

Young master Shim walked out, yawning. He saw his friend and smiled, but furrowing his eyebrows. ‘I was told, that you’re gone for at least three days.’

Great, the servant passed Ji Woon’s words. ‘I missed you, so I stepped on it!’

Woong Tae put his arm on his friend shoulders, leading him inside. ‘What was your task?’

‘Officer Choi wanted to pass some message.’

‘And couldn’t use messenger?’

‘Apparently such a behaviour happens, when people are getting older.’ Ji Woon mood was much better right now, after being in ability to gossip with his friend. He just had to be careful not to reveal himself.

‘Remind me one day, that we can’t get older.’ Woong Tae started joking.

‘I think we can start now! So our handsome faces won’t go waste.’

‘Well said!’ Young master leaded him to the pavilion, which was placed near the pond. The table there was amply set with various types of food. It wasn’t Ji Woon’s first time seeing it, but it always made him astonished with sumptuousness of simple breakfast. ‘Come, eat with me.’

The men sat down on the ground. Yoo Ji Woon started to gobble down anything within his arm’s reach, since his last, poor meal was at the evening, in the forest. Shim Woong Tae rather pecked at his food. He always envied his friend, that no matter how much food he ate, he was all muscles. Young master had to control his cravings for food, since he wasn’t athletic and didn’t like to move around. And for him his looks was everything.

‘Ji Woon, my friend, it’s good that you’re back.’ Woong Tae started speaking. His companion looked at him, with his cheeks all stuffed like some kind of animal. Young master sighed. ‘Father is going in two days to Hanseong. He’ll be gone for a while. And he want to introduce me to my fiancée before his departure.’

Officer’s son stopped chewing and heavily gulped the food. He put his chopsticks down and he tried not to show any emotions.

‘I see that you also worry about my future!’ Basing on those words, Ji Woon partially failed, but thankfully Woong Tae took his friend mood change as a sign of concern for him. Young master continued. ‘I thought of throwing a party! The last one when I’m free. Father said he’s only goal is the marriage, he doesn’t care how I behave, but knowing him, he’ll try hard to control me. That’s why let’s use this last time, when I’m free!’ He patted Ji Woon on shoulder and he nodded in return. ‘Great! I was about to give up on this idea, because you were not around, but since you’re back, I will gladly start the preparation! Servant!’ He called for one of the man, standing beside the pavilion. He told him to prepare the inn for tomorrow’s evening. He also ordered to spread the news and invite some people. It was supposed to be boisterous.

Ji Woon, on the other hand, blankly stared at the table, picking some food and slowly putting it inside his mouth. He didn’t know what to feel. Such an opportunity happened so quickly. But he will not think about it too much, he’ll just use it. He has to bring there the men he paid and also the main star, Kyong Seon. Good thing he’ll meet her tonight.

***

The men finished the breakfast talking about the upcoming party. Later they trained together, as if they didn’t have any problems to be anxious at. They lived as they usually did. They also ate the dinner together and after that Ji Woon excused himself, as supposedly he had some task to do. Woong Tae didn’t ask any questions, just said that he’s tired of the day and went to sleep.

Ji Woon meanwhile went to the main square. There was less people, than in the morning, as the market in held there. He easily spotted Kyong Seon as she was looking around nervously. He approached her as she was turned back to him and hugged her from behind. She jolted and backed off. Young man tilted his head to the side and had questioning facial expression.

‘Sir Yoo… I’m sorry…’ She started speaking.

‘Sorry? Why?’ He tried to grab her hand but she dodged it. Ji Woon firstly was shocked and right after he started to get angry, but he had to remind himself that at this level he can’t ruin everything with his temper. He has to play cool. ‘Kyong Seon, what happened?’

‘My father caught me in the morning and gave me an earful…’ She bit her lower lip. Ji Woon didn’t like this sight, as it irritated him. Such a beautiful lips covered in small wounds. He shook his head to not irritate himself more.

‘So he knows about us?’ He asked carefully.

‘No, but he’s suspicious… And what if he finds out?’ She was on the edge of tears.

Ji Woon wanted to scream out loud. It didn’t happen! Why is she crying? He’ll never understand women. ‘It’s impossible! See, today you’re going to be early in home! He won’t find out! You can even go right away.’ He said. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, seeking for more comfort. ‘Here.’ He caressed her hair. ‘Isn’t it better? And I’m not doing anything suspicious!’

She nodded, but still lowered her head. ‘So I will be heading back…’ She turned around and started to walk away.

Ji Woon grabbed her hand to stop her, and when she halted and looked at him, he let her go. ‘Wait. I came here to ask you for something. Umm… Tomorrow sir Shim Woong Tae is throwing a party… I have to be there, of course…’ He tried to sound upset and sad. ‘I was thinking, if you could go there with me, but seeing your situation, I know it’s a bad idea…’

Kyong Seon looked at him, as he pouted. She really thought that she have to give her father a time for trust her again, but she just couldn’t say no to that man in front of her. ‘Is there going to be a lot of people?’

‘Probably… But definitely not someone which knows you! He only keeps with nobility, not with one’s like us.’

Ji Woon looked with searing sight at her, trying to hurry up her decision. It worked. ‘Okay… I will show up…’

He jumped of joy and hugged her shortly, startling her and making her look around, if someone saw that. ‘Thank you! This night is going to be much better with you! I will pick you up from the market, at the same time as today, okay?’

‘Okay…’

‘Now go, we don’t want to worry your father.’

She nodded and went away. Ji Woon stood there and smirked, slowly changing it into a full grin. He couldn’t believe his luck with this situation. All happy he went back to his household to go to sleep. He was really tired of all of this acting.


	29. Chapter 29

The fateful day has come. Even the sky above felt what is bound to happen, so it sent its greatest warriors: massive, grey-black clouds and the rain poured over the sinister soil, creating a puddle of mud and dirt here and there.

Kyong Seon waited for Ji Woon in a meeting place. She wore a pretty hanbok, with pink skirt, happy that her friend borrowed it to her. She braided her hair and put the hair pin. She waited, all nervous, hidden under some roof. She worried, because she didn’t want her wonderful clothes to be stained.

Yoo Ji Woon finally showed up. He also dressed up, tying his hair in a bun, but still letting the bangs fall on his handsome face. His clothes were deep navy blue as the hair band, fitting well with the weather around. When the girl saw him she let out a sigh, as her heart throbbed. She couldn’t believe he was with her.

He approached her and smiled sweetly. ‘You look beautiful.’

‘Thank you…’ She blushed.

Ji Woon offered his hand and she grabbed it, so they went to the place, where party was held. It was an inn, now with all pavilions open where many people, which Kyong Seon never seen before, was sitting, chatting and drinking alcohol. It was loud. Most of the girls were definitely kisaeng, laughing at what surrounding men have said. Some of them played instruments, so sweet music and human laughter was the almost the only noise there. The young girl grabbed Ji Woon’s shoulder tightly, to which he reacted with grimace. Thankfully she didn’t notice that.

They went in. In the main room, at the end of the biggest table Woong Tae was sitting. He was already drunk, even when the sun didn’t completely set. He was sitting on cushions, in between some girls. He was grabbing their legs, as one of them was telling some story, causing the listeners giggle. Ji Woon could easily tell it was a lewd telling, since his friends eyes where glazing with interest. _What a luck, that he’s already in this state._ Master Yoo thought, as he observed his best friend.

Kyong Seon was in rather not pleasant situation. As they walked in, some of the gazes of the Shim Woong Tae guests and friends went straight at her. The ladies gathered there were a different breed. They all wore pretty hanboks, with golden patterns on them, all in variety of colours. Their hair was combed on the top of their heads, with many of accessories put inside. They wore makeup, so as soon the poor girl went inside, those ladies red lips started to gossip about the newcomer. It was obvious, has they looked directly at her and covered their faces with hands when speaking with each other.

Kyong Seon felt bad, as she didn’t fit in there. ‘I think I want to come back…’ She told Ji Woon, but he only looked at her. He wanted to say something, but was interrupted by master Shim.

‘You’ve finally came! Come here, listen what she says!’ Woong Tae pointed at the girl near him, when he called his friend.

‘Sit here. It will be fine.’ Ji Woon said to his companion and pointed a place beside one of the tables. Kyong Seon sat there and didn’t know what to do with herself.

Meanwhile Ji Woon approached his friend, showing the most mischievous smile of his. Woong Tae stood up and hugged his friend and pointed a place beside him, chasing away the girls around him.

‘What took you so long?’ Young master asked.

Ji Woon didn’t answer but just looked back, pointing with his head the girl he came with. She was surrounded with some of kisaeng right now, talking with her head low. Woong Tae looked at her and smiled widely.

‘You know what is the best gift for me.’ He joked.

‘Of course my friend. You’re about to get married.’

‘She looks really young…’ Woong Tae drunk the alcohol he had in front of him. As his glass became empty, Ji Woon immediately grabbed some bottle and poured him more. ‘But it doesn’t matter to me. Drink, my friend, today’s we’re going to have fun!’ He picked up the full glass and again guzzled it all. Ji Woon just pretended to drink, since he wanted to be sober that night. He was in high spirits.

All this time, when Ji Woon was talking with his friend, a various girls came to Kyong Seon. They were shocked with the fact that he brought someone. It was rumoured that he is too cold for relationships, so the females were curious how she happened to be with him. The girl was honest in her answers, which only made the women laugh.

‘Yoo Ji Woon nice? He’s nice only when he wants something!’ Said one of them.

‘As soon as he got from me what he wanted, he run away! I just wanted to have some fun with him, but he was so cold!’ Second grabbed her arms. ‘His one gaze and I feel shivers!’

The girls were talking about many situations where Ji Woon was rude and behaved badly. Still Kyong Seon wanted to protect him. ‘He’s doing that because young master is making him…’ She stated, but that only caused the rest to laugh.

‘You’re too naïve, my dear! He’s his devoted friend! Those two are alike, close like brothers.’ Said the most talk-active of them.

‘He hurt Ji Woon!’ The poor girl didn’t give in.

‘I hurt him? Where?’ Suddenly a male voice appeared from behind. It was Shim Woong Tae, he was staggering behind her. He went to the left and sat closely to her, holding his arm on her shoulder. ‘I would never hurt him. Right, my friend?’

Ji Woon was behind young master. He proposed to go to that table, but wasn’t expecting that they are talking about that. He swore in mind and decided. He’s tired of playing a good guy. She may see his true face. Either way he brought her here. It might be enough.

‘Kyong Seon had an opportunity to see the scar on the chest.’ He said, sitting down, rather far from her. She felt betrayed as she never had, but kept a straight face. She couldn’t show that she was so hurt.

‘The chest? What happened?’ Woong Tae was playing with her braid, as she didn’t want to even look at him.

‘The arrow?’ Ji Woon casually grabbed some food and started eating.

‘Arrow? Oh my god! Right! I shoot you once, didn’t I?’ Young master clapped his hands, as he regained the memory of this accident. ‘Kyong Seon, right?’ He wanted to talk to her face, but she kept it low. ‘Kyong Seon, listen. It was an accident. It slipped, right Ji Woon?’

Ji Woon nodded, never stopping devouring the delicious dishes in front of him. ‘Sad thing is that it still slips. But I’ve learnt my lesson and I’m never around you, when you practice archery.’ Whole table laughed at his words, when he was scoffing his friend.

Woong Tae gasped. ‘You’re saying I’m bad?’

‘You’re terrible.’

Woong Tae put a hand on his chest and squinted his eyes. ‘You’re hurting me!’

‘I’m just being honest.’

‘Can you see how cruel this man is?’ He grabbed Kyong Seon hand and lifted her chin. She had tears streaming down her chin. She shouldn’t believe Yoo Ji Woon and rather trust her friend. How stupid of her! She suddenly stood up and run outside, lifting her skirt up. Woong Tae was shocked but emptied the last glass of liquor and smirked. He hit the table with his hands and using it as a support he also stood up, to go after the girl, all stumbling and faltering.

Ji Woon calmly put his chopsticks down. He knew his friend to well, so when the truth was out, he still believed that his plan is going to end with a success. He looked around and saw some of the men he paid to be there. They were neither his friends or young master, but Woong Tae actually didn’t care who showed up at his party, in order that it was a huge and lavish party. His friend nodded to those who he saw and stood up.

It was already dark outside and the sky was clear. Kyong Seon wished to run away quickly, but before getting out she stopped and pulled out the pin she still had in her hair. She has thrown it in random direction and wanted to grab her skirt again, but her hand was abruptly caught. With the impact of this grip she landed in the embrace of wobbly Woong Tae, which reeked strong alcohol and laughed at her.

All the guests started to peek outside, to look how it going to end. Ji Woon, followed by few man walked out of the inn and stood on the porch. He leaned on the wall behind him.

‘Sir, let me go.’ Kyong Seon asked with shaking voice, still little stuffed after crying.

‘My dear, but what happened for you to rush out so suddenly! I still wanted to have some fun with you!’ He put her closer to him and his hands started to violently wander on her body.

‘Sir, I have to go… My dad is going to worry…’

‘Just tell me that the landlord son, himself, stopped you! He has to understand. It’s rude to run away from me.’ He started to untie ribbon on her hanbok.

Immediately all people watching stopped doing that. They came back to talking and drinking, as they‘ve never seen what was happening. It was better for them this way. They feared the general. Woong Tae, for the moment, slipped his hand under Kyong Seon skirt. With the second he was holding her hands, so she stopped pushing him away. He licked her neck and left wet kisses on her face.

‘You don’t like it? Don’t lie!’ Woong Tae voice was full of rush and lust.

The girl was trying to fight back, but he was really strong on her. He was touching her on her waist, breasts, tights. He also slipped his hand in her underwear. Her hair became messy.

With face full of tears she looked in the direction, where she saw Ji Woon. He stood there, with unchanged position, his face solemn and emotionless. She mouthed small ‘help me’ to him, but it didn’t change anything. Woong Tae was still pushing ravenous himself onto her.

Young master, still not satisfied with all the touches, decided that he had to do more. He started to take off his clothes, but this created an opportunity for Kyong Seon to run away. As he released her hands and wanted to grab his pants to pull them down, she gathered strength and pushed Woon Tae away. He, in his drunken state, lurched and fell down.

The girl quickly looked around, giving Ji Woon last, resentful look and she run away, with all of her clothes disordered and hair messy. Young master Shim wanted to go after her, but he couldn’t. He stood up and immediately hit the ground again, slipping on the accumulated mud. From the inn some laughs and shushes were heard. Few guests still watched his mischief, part of them laughed at his failure and second was too scared to do something.

Woong Tae reached his hand up, pointing at the sky. ‘Ji Woon! Go after her!’ He ordered loudly his friend. He didn’t know where he was.

Ji Woon finally unstuck from the wall he was glued to. He turned to the one of the men beside him. ‘You go after her. Just be sure that you know her whereabouts. We might need her later.’ He said quietly. The man nodded and walked away. Ji Woon turned to second man. ‘I’ll let you know when I’ll need you. You’re free now.’ Then young man walked into the inn. ‘I need someone to help me with young master.’

Some servants, which were present there, rushed to pick up bedraggled Woong Tae. He was still drunkenly giving out the orders. He asked his friend, if he caught this young girl, but Ji Woon just lied to him. This night was full of delinquency and it could be exhausting.


	30. Chapter 30

As Young Saeng woke up, he got dressed and went out, on the way throwing out some of the bags. He got to the shop and bought necessary ingredients to make himself a proper breakfast as well survive the upcoming days. He got back and prepared the food. Then he went out again, throwing out the rest of trash and headed to the museum.

Little did he know about the date and faced the problem: it was Monday. The art gallery was closed and no one was to be found inside. He had an idea to call Min Jisoo, but he gave up. Giving it a second thought, he decided it was too much. He has to start living without someone’s help. He has to fight for his own and apologize everyone alone. It’s not something he can avoid, but as for now, he has to postpone it to the next day.

He went to the flower shop and grabbed some bouquet. After that he headed to the columbarium, where Aeri’s urn was located. It was his first time visiting that place. Earlier in the days Jisoo messaged him where it was. He looked at the address and headed to that place.

As he got there he found her. Aeri’s picture was displayed in the front. It had to be an older photo, because she had different haircut on it. Beside laid her watch, that she always had on her wrist. On the glass was one note attached: ‘I love you’ and signed by her best friend. He put on it the flowers and added his note: ‘One again, I’m sorry’. With solemn face he left that building.

When he got into the flat he opened Aeri’s laptop. He used it before, therefore he knew the password. He had to have a plan B, if the gallery director will not hire him back. Since he already had identity, he decided to look for a job online. Anything, that would give him money was enough. He aimed for some physical work, because, as he found it yesterday, it can stop him from overthinking.

He made something to eat and time passed as he was writing down job offers, reading pieces of advice how to find a good occupation and watching some show on the TV. It got dark and he decided to get himself do bed.

As he switched off all the lights in the living room and entered the bedroom, he fell onto the ground and crawled to the opposite wall of the small corridor in horror. There was a person sitting on the bed.

With her face all sad, Aeri was looking at him. ‘I did not ascend. I’m still here.’

He grabbed the wall behind him and gasped for air. ‘I can see! B-but why?’

‘I don’t know!’

He rubbed his face, asking the question he already knew the answer for. ‘It’s really you?’

‘Do you want to call Jisoo again?’

‘If I can, I would prefer not to. What happened?!’ He got himself up from the floor and sit beside her on the bed. His body did sink into the duvet, her didn’t have any impact on it.

‘As if I would know… I disappeared, you saw. It was like in the begging, it felt like I was beside the time. I thought it was the right way. But then opened my eyes and I was still in the same place! I went to see Yejun, maybe he did not receive the letter. But he got it!’

While explaining the situation she forgot to focus and slightly flew into air. Young Saeng had to remind her to stick to the ground. ‘And…?’

‘Well, I think that he was mainly shocked. But he definitely read it and checked this account! So he got the money! Then why I can’t rest in peace?’

He cracked his fingers while thinking out loud. ‘Did you find the shaman?’

‘Yeah, I went straight to her. But she was asleep and as a shaman, for peaceful sleep she puts a lot of traps. So I couldn’t wake her up. Therefore I’m here again. I didn’t want to scare you, but…’

‘I think no matter how you would appear in front of me, I would still have a heart attack…’ He smirked and grabbed his chest.

Aeri hung her head low and put her face in her palms. ‘At this rate I’m never going to die!’

‘Technically you’re dead…’

‘Oh, you know what I mean!’

Young Saeng weighted his words, roaming in his head, and decided to say something. ‘Don’t get me wrong… But I’m glad that you’re here. For no matter how long, having you around is just… nice.’

‘It will end like this, that you’ll die and I will still be a ghost!’

‘Then we’ll be ghosts together.’ He smiled, hoping it will cheer her up.

‘It’s not funny.’

‘And I’m not laughing. I will do everything to help you. Don’t worry.’

‘You? Help me? Of course I will worry!’

He jumped out of the bed, spread his arms and turned around. ‘Hey, look I cleaned here! Praise me! Doesn’t it show, how responsible I am?’

She just glowered at him. ‘If you were, you wouldn’t get it in that state in the first place.’

‘Always complaining… At what hour does shaman wake up?’

‘Before 6 o’clock, I think? I found her once in the temple, she goes there to pray.’

‘I guess that’s what the temple is for…’

‘You know how I wish I could smack you?’ She raised her hand and waved it, but it just again passed though him.

‘We will do it like that: I will stay with you whole night and in the morning we’ll pay her a visit.’

‘But what are we going to do? I can’t do much, you know?’

‘Neither you can sleep, right?’ She nodded. ‘We’ll watch some movies, how about it?’

‘Not bad…’

‘Great! Come with me!’ He walked from the room using doorway, but Aeri just went through the wall. Young Saeng just watched it quietly. ‘I have to get used to it.’

He switched the TV on and started to pick the movie. The titles did not tell him anything, but the nurse was saying that she saw most of them. Finally it landed on some horror with ghosts in it.

‘Erm, is that ok?’

‘Well, I will just verify what is correct.’

‘Sounds good.’

Unfortunately for Young Saeng, it was not okay. He was screaming almost all the time, whenever something jumped on the screen and Aeri, on the other hand, was commenting whole the time, unimpressed.

***

Aeri tried to wake him up. She really did. After second movie, she noticed that his head was slowly lowering to finally rest on his chest. He was sound asleep. It was at the dawn and even when she put her hand to his cheek, to wake him up with her coldness, he just shoved the hand and lay down on the sofa. So, she really did try her best.

She went out to look for the shaman for herself and she did find her at the temple. She was praying, ignoring Aeri, so she had to wait until the prayer will be done.

Shaman was an elegant women, over her 50’s. Her hair was neatly done, her clothes always matching. She was slightly overweight, but more in a healthy way. Unfortunately her face was cold and distant. She always had with her a small, black backpack, where you could hear some of the bells randomly ringing.

Nurse waited for her in the front of the building. Shaman finally came out and approached her. ‘It’s rude to interrupt a pray.’

‘Do you even believe in that religion?’

‘I believe in everything that brings the souls eternal rest.’

‘And money.’ Old lady smiled mischievously. Aeri continued. ‘But that’s not what I wanted. I came back.’

‘You went somewhere?’

‘I fulfilled my wish! I should go!’

Shaman waved her hand at Aeri, to quiet her down a little bit. ‘Oh, like this. Come, sit.’

‘You know I don’t rest?’

‘I’m the one who told you that and also I’m the one that need to rest.’ Aeri dutifully obeyed, so she and Shaman sat down on a bench near the tree. ‘I will go straight to the point. Sometimes it’s not our ambitions, that are holding us down here, but our curiosity. Think, were you immersed recently in something, that kept you occupied?’

Aeri bit her lip, as in her habit. ‘I just worked…’

‘And nothing in meanwhile?’

‘Well… I helped my friend to get back on his feet, I would say…’

‘And he did start? Why he was in bad situation? Tell me more.’

‘He lost his old life. He had an accident and ended up with amnesia. He didn’t know who he was, neither his name or origin.’

‘Did you also helped him to find his past? And did he remember?’

‘Yes and no…’

‘Then I would bet on it. That’s the reason you’re still here.’ Shaman opened her backpack and took out tangerine. She started to peel it.

Aeri opened her mouth in surprise. ‘But it’s his life, not mine!’

Old lady started to eat the fruit, sucking on the insides. ‘But you were curious about it? Right?’

‘Yes…’

Shaman swallowed the food and cleared her throat. ‘I will explain it like this. You found a good book, drama or whatever. And it’s only half finished. As for me, even though I know that I just have to wait for this to be finally finished and world won’t end if it will get to be dropped, I can’t stop myself thinking about it all the time. This is this curiosity, how it’ll end.’

Aeri stopped speaking for a while, thinking what those word meant. ‘Had you ever have a ghost who stayed just for the drama to end?’

The lady was cleaning her hands. ‘It happens all the time.’

‘So I have to find his identity just to allow myself to rest in peace?’

Shaman got closer to Aeri and made a wave with her fingers, imitating the fire. ‘It’s the fate of the people with passion.’

Aeri shook her head. She had a hope that she won’t bother anyone anymore and vice versa. But if she wanted to rest in peace some things had to be done. ‘Oh goodness… Nevertheless thank you. I think I know where to start.’

Lady stood up and started to walk, leaving Aeri behind. ‘No problem. But tell me, who helped you with this first wish of yours?’ When she turned around, she noticed the nurse was already gone. ‘Right. Just the normal thing. Not even a ‘bye, bye’. I wonder, if they ended their phone calls in the same way.’


	31. Chapter 31

Aeri entered the flat, going through the door. Not the doorway, but literally: through the door. Young Saeng was sitting on the table, chewing an egg, he prepared, and resting his head on the second hand. He choked on the food, as she rushed into room and he noticed her.

‘Wait, where you’ve been?!’ He coughed really hard, standing up from the table.

‘I went to see shaman.’

‘But you were supposed to wait for me!’

‘You were sound asleep. And tell me how was I supposed to wake you up, while being in this from?’ She raised her hand and waved it, letting it pass through the table.

Scolded, he sat back. ‘Right… Sorry…’

She waved her hand at him. ‘It doesn’t matter now.’

‘You seem to be in bad mood.’

She seemed to be offended with his words. ‘You…! How can I be in a bad mood? I don’t feel anything!’

‘Then why you’re screaming?’

‘I’m not!’ She indeed was screaming, so she reflected on her behaviour for a second. ‘I’m not. It’s just the thing I talked with her about…’

‘What have you found out?’ Young Saeng decided that a breakfast shouldn’t wait, so he put a piece of food on his chopsticks.

‘We have to find my murderer.’

The piece fell right back into a bowl, as he froze. ‘W-why?’

‘He’s the only person, that knew you and we know about it.’

‘B-but why?! Revenge?! Don’t do that!’

‘What? No! She said, that what may hold me here is something I didn’t finish while being alive. Since giving money to Yejun was not it, the second and last thing that I worried about was you.’

He let a long sigh and pointed at himself with his chopsticks. ‘Me? Me again?’

‘We were looking for your past, but didn’t found the answers. And it might be the thing that keeps me here.’ Aeri shrugged her shoulder’s as it was nothing.

‘Why on earth did you even took me in here? It just got you in so much trouble…’ He hid his face in his palms, he no longer had any appetite.

‘Curiosity, I guess.’

He got on his knees. He has to be forgiven. ‘I’m so sorry…’

‘Stop it. I thought we’ve already passed that stage. Sit.’ Young Saeng politely sat, with his head down. ‘So now let’s get to work. We need to find him.’

‘Oh, I don’t agree on that. He killed you!’

‘So what?’

‘And you want to meet him?! Are you nuts?’

‘My mind might not be clear right now, but do we have another choice? Does anyone else know you? It’s the only clue we have! Beside what he’ll do now? Kill me more? I’m already dead!’

‘Even if, how he’s going to talk with you…’

She pointed at herself and him. ‘Exactly. We have to go there. And he won’t hurt you.’

‘And why you think so?’

‘If it was his goal, you would be dead already. He wanted to hurt you emotionally, so he did. He’s a madman, we already agreed to that.’

Aeri wasn’t telling lies, but everything seemed to be hard. ‘How we’re going to find him? He’s on wanted list, police is after him, but he disappeared. He’s nowhere to found.’

‘But do police have ghosts?’

‘You have some superpowers?’

She wanted to smack his head. ‘Idiot. I will just ask around!’

Yet he still was confused. ‘Right…’

‘Other ghosts! They’re all around! They must’ve seen something!’

‘Ooooh!’ He finally got the idea.

‘So you stay here and I will go out.’

‘I want to do something!’

‘I’ll be back if I will get some information. Just stay here. I don’t want to also look for you.’

And Aeri walked out in the same way as she entered the room. Young Saeng stayed there and tried to process what just happened. His conscience spoke up again: it’s all your fault. First her death. And now she can’t go because of you. He heaved a sigh, trying not to break down.

***

Meanwhile Aeri was running around the town, catching every ghost she had in sight and asking them, whenever they saw the man she was looking for. Going for it so randomly was like wild-goose chase, so after losing two hours, she finally decided to break her fear and go around the place, where all of the tragedy happened.

She was standing beneath the building waiting for any ghost to show up, but no one was around. She sat on the pavement beside a tree and looked on her feet. She started to have a weird feeling as someone was watching her. She raised her head and noticed that an old woman in front of her was looking directly at Aeri.

The nurse stood up and done some skipping from left to right, to check if the lady will follow her movement and it turned out she still was closely observed. She decided to approach this woman, but as she was halfway, she felt the arm on her shoulder, as someone stopped her.

She turned around and noticed some young man placing his hand on her. He was around his thirties and wore a police uniform. He shook his head, as he wanted to inform her she shouldn’t go there, instead he turned around and waved at her, so she could follow him.

They ended up in alley nearby as this man looked around the corner to look if the old woman is still watching them. Thankfully she took up something else and got back to her own business.

The man spoke up, with his low voice. ‘Mrs. Go is nowadays unavailable. I thought all neighbourhood was noticed. Don’t come near her.’

‘What do you mean? Why she saw me?’ This kind of message usually made Aeri more confused than she already was.

‘Oh, you’re new around here? Let me quickly explain: she was always sensitive to other things, like us, ghosts, so she lived a peaceful life, from time to time feeding us. You know how hard is to eat in this from, right? But recently, because of this one jerk, she stopped doing that and is scared of everything. So we came up with idea that we’ll leave her alone, so she can breathe…’

‘You’re a ghost.’ She wanted to say it to herself, but it escaped her thoughts. He might have the information she needed.

On the other hand he was more like affronted. ‘Of course, how would I talk with you and see you?’

‘Just… Never mind. So no one can show here?’

‘Yeah, I’m supervising the region.’ He saluted as a good policeman.

‘That’s why I couldn’t find anyone there... But wait, what do you mean by jerk?’

‘Well, some man showed up from above, frightening her out of her wits. And dared to tell her nasty words! Poor little lady!’

Aeri already knew who that could be, but she wanted to be sure. ‘That man, did he had a scar near his eye?’

‘Well, I wasn’t there. But wait a moment.’ He disappeared and in two second he appeared again, this time with some woman.

Woman was small, but also in her thirties. Yet the way she spoke was of cute, childish manner. She greeted, and the policeman continued. ‘Byul may answer what happened, she was there that time.’

Aeri noted the woman name in her mind and looked at her with hope in her eyes. ‘Well, it was really weird. He fell from the roof, jumped off of the pavement and landed on his feet. Then he approached Mrs. Go and told her he’s the devil. Not funny. I had to call for help, so other ghosts would come and help me calm her down… But even when we tried-’

Byul, while speaking waved her hands around and had to show everything by herself. If Aeri didn’t interrupted her, she maybe would jump of the roof. ‘Sorry, but did you said he fell from the roof? That roof?’ The nurse pointed above, it was about 7 floors tall building.

‘Yeah, totally not normal.’

‘Not normal? Jumping off of the concrete?’ Aeri touched her head. ‘Okay, let me say I believe you, since recently things I wouldn’t ever believe in already happened… But tell me, did you see his face? Did he had a scar, near his eye?’

The woman tapped her lips, trying to remember. ‘Um… Maybe he had… He was extremely handsome, you know? He had such a stunning smile…’ She started to daydream, until man didn’t hit her in a head.

‘He’s a bad man, Byul! Stop it!’

Byul massaged her head, disappointed. ‘Yeah, right…’

‘It can’t be coincidence, it doesn’t rain man every day… Last question, do you maybe know where I can find him?’

The policeman was shocked. ‘You want to find him? He’s really not a good guy! He has, hmm, this kind of aura around him… It gives me shivers just thinking about it!’

The childish woman agreed. ‘Right! But he has a nice smile!’

Aeri finally saw some hope. ‘Well, to be able to go up I have to find him…’

‘Poor you… We tracked him, if that’s a good news for you. We wanted to confront him, but in the end we run away…’

‘Where does he live?’

Policeman offered his palm. ‘Take my hand. I’ll take you there.’

Aeri grabbed him and they both vanished to show up in the front of the gate in tall, bricked fence. Nothing could be seen behind it, as some trees where blocking everything, even the sky. Around was residential area, with high-priced detached houses only.

‘It’s not Seoul anymore, right?’

‘No, but it’s near to. Let’s go in.’

He went through the gate and she followed. It was a large, expensive house. It driveway was paved and near the garage gate few foreign cars in various colours were parked. It’s garden definitely was one beautiful and stunning, but right now was rather unkempt. The house itself looked similar to the yard. With some of the shades roller down it looked as the owner was too lazy to take care of it.

‘Woah…’

‘Yeah, nice… But be careful around him, really.’

‘Wait, you said you talked with him… You meant you by yourself?’

Man nodded. ‘Not with the help of some human?’

‘Yes.’

‘Is he a mortal then?’

‘Probably yes, but wouldn’t be so sure.’ Suddenly one of the garage gates opened. Policeman noticed it, panicked and he disappeared, saying on leaving. ‘Ok, be careful around him! Bye!’

‘Wait! He can see me?!’ She shouted to air, realizing that if he was seen, she could be also.

The pursued madman walked out of the house to get to his car as he heard shouting Aeri. He sighed and screamed into her direction, turning his back on her.

‘Yes I can see you! When will you stop haunting me? I told you I will not help you and you should rather keep away from me!’

Aeri took a deep breath and walked towards him, quickly standing in front of him. He was leaning on one of his cars roof, wearing sunglasses. She took a deep breath. ‘I wish to keep away from you, but since you did it to me, I can’t…’

He smacked his lips in disapproval. ‘I did what to you?’

Aeri opened her mouth in disbelief. ‘You don’t recognize me? You killed me!’

He put his glasses on his hair and squinted. ‘When?’

She was clearly agitated. ‘Less than a month ago! What kind of question is that!’

‘You must’ve found the wrong person, sorry.’ He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

‘How dare you! You told you has to do it! Because of Young Saeng!

‘Who?’

Aeri was astonished of his insolence. She gasped and thought for a second, when he opened the door and wanted to get in the car. ‘Shim Woong Tae!’

As the man heard this name, he stopped and closed the doors. ‘Oh! How time flies! How is he? Did he say something about me, Yoo Ji Woon?’

‘You…! You killed me and ask me how he is?’ She started to get angry, her eyes were becoming red. This man was like the lighter, igniting the fire inside her.

‘Oh, someone is getting mad… Listen, breath, it help. Once probably you’re going to understand that is hard to remember everyone. Or you won’t, I don’t care what will happen to you. But really, how is he?’

Aeri couldn’t take it anymore. She never felt such a anger and rage before, even while being alive. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him. It caused him flying into the garage and hitting the back wall, where some buckets with paint were stored, causing all of that to fly around.

After that, the strength left her and she kept staring at her hands, as they were no longer her. The man slowly stood up, cursing and trying to wipe the paint off of himself. He made a circle with his shoulder blades as they were the most damaged from the hit.

‘You… That hurt! That’s why I hate ghosts! Come here!’ He limped to get to her but she vanished into air. ‘Little bitch!’


	32. Chapter 32

Aeri materialized in front of the temple, where she was in the morning. She looked around and searched for Shaman in hurry. She asked everyone she could find, that they noticed her. Unfortunately no one saw the person she was looking for. She was scared, but thankfully she heard familiar voice behind her.

‘What happened?’ Neatly clothed woman asked her, worried.

Aeri looked at old lady with tears in her eyes. ‘I pushed him…’

‘Pushed who? You?’

‘With this hands!’ Aeri showed her hands, as she couldn’t believe they belonged to her.

Shaman grabbed her. ‘Who did you push?’ The nurse was crying and she couldn’t utter a word.

‘No good… Come on, follow me.’ Aeri was leaded to shaman’s place. It was near the temple, therefore they got there soon. Her door was covered in many talismans. She started to take some of them down, explaining why she even had them. ‘It’s for those like you. I deserve some privacy, don’t you think. The nurse was still sobbing, so she didn’t answer. Shaman picked the last one and went inside, holding the door for her guest to follow.

Inside was gloomy, even when shaman switched the lights on. It was the basement of building, therefore the windows were high. The walls were all covered in various things, like bells, yellow cards with weird signs on them, as well many shelves with books, that looked very old, also some figures were displayed. From the ceiling different herbs and plants were hanging. In the corner was a hanging bar, where many colourful hanboks where hung. In the middle of the living room was a low table, with some papers and again talismans on it. On left was bead curtain, probably leading to more inhabitable part of the flat. Woman ordered Aeri to sit on the ground beside the table, she took a place in front of her.

‘I will not offer you a tea, forgive me that. I’m straightforward, so let’s go to the point. You’ve got worked up, right? That’s why you pushed him. Who was he?’

‘Um… I don’t know who he really is…’ After calming down, the emotions again left her mind, so she started to think more clear.

‘So why him?’

‘I have to find my past… And the one who killed me might be the answer.’

‘You visited the one that killed you?! Are you crazy?!’

‘When I saw him, I suddenly felt so angry. I didn’t know… He will ignite me like that…’ Aeri was feeling guilty. Why she even got there?

Shaman sighed, as she had to explain more than she thought she would. Usually her work was easy, but phenomenon like the girl in front of her sometimes happened.

‘Yeah, I should blame myself… Usually, I don’t tell that to ghosts like you, to not scare you, but since it’s already happening, then listen: everyone’s time is limited. As a mortal and also as a ghost. Normally, everything ends when you die and you ascend. But, as for some people, their time gets divided: for human part and ghost time. Especially for those, whose mortal time got unexpectedly decreased. In other words: they died before their time.’

Aeri nodded. ‘You told me that last time…’

‘Listen, please. Your goal is to close the stuff on earth, here, and go further. But there are some restrictions: first, you have to close before your original time will come. Second, you can’t try to possess or harm living people. You need my help to do that and I won’t let you. Third thing is you should not try to feel human. This I told you last time, right? But I didn’t explain what it meant.’

She cleared her throat and continued. ‘Humans have emotions in nature, because it’s connected to their body. Their emotions are mostly chemistry inside them and the soul is more like a memory storage for those experiences. When you die, you get rid of human flesh and the shell that produced those feelings. What you feel as a ghost is just an echo of what you’ve been as a living person. Soul is full of those memories and it works on simple terms. It does what you’ve done in the life: if you were happy, you’ll be happy. If you were sad, you’ll be sad. Worse, if you had some hatred inside of you. It’s going to stay there, pushing on you the reason for staying here: to take a revenge. But I thought it wasn’t your goal…’

The nurse scratched her head. ‘I still don’t understand… My goal?’

‘Did you see red when you pushed him?’

‘Yes… Everything went red for a moment…’ If she would me alive, she definitely would feel scared. If everything is a memory now, Aeri for sure was once in her life in this situation, being scolded. She should feel terrified.

‘That’s anger. Ghost shouldn’t feel any emotions, shouldn’t produce them. But it doesn’t mean they can’t do that. Exacerbating leads to one thing: you’re going to become vengeful spirit, one that forgot their living form. That’s why you can’t try to be human. You should never try to feel the emotions that living do. They’re closing your time here.’

If Aeri would breath, she would stop for a moment. ‘But what will happen when I…’

‘Change totally? As I said. You’re going to forget who you were. Your soul will be lost, the time for you has ended. There won’t be any going ‘up’, just vanishing. There is no coming back from this state.’

‘So I have to fulfil my task.’

‘Yes. The fact you already started to change may indicate that your time here is limited. That’s why you should restrain yourself with being around living. They may activate the emotions in you. And you should especially avoid those who hurt you! Only exception is when you talk with person like me: my gift is from gods and is meant to help those like you.’

‘But otherwise I won’t be in ability to rest! I had to talk with him!’

Shaman went quiet for a second, when she noticed something wasn’t right. ‘Talk? Is he a ghost also? You pushed a ghost, right?’

‘As far I now, he’s alive…’

‘And you talked with him? Normally?! Not in possession or in the dreams?! And you pushed him!’ She starts to shout, in disbelief. Until now she thought the matter wasn’t so complicated, but it turned out otherwise.

‘Yeah…’

‘Why you didn’t tell me that in a first place! I will not say anything about pushing a human. You messed with that a lot, but think. Normal people don’t see ghosts. Is he the one, that helped you with the first wish of yours? You mentioned that!’

Aeri shook her head rapidly. ‘No! It was my friend, the one with memory lost…’

‘And he also is a human and you talk with him normally?!’

‘Yes…’

Shaman rubbed her face. ‘I know that for you now everything is like in the fog, but why didn’t you think that it’s weird that they see you? A ghost?!’

Aeri shrugged her shoulders. ‘I was just happy that someone sees me…’

‘It’s not normal! No ordinary man is in ability to sense spirits! Not mentioning seeing or talking with them! You have to take me to him.’ She stood up and grabbed her backpack.

‘But what about my task?’

‘It may be solved when we figure out what’s wrong with your friend! Now, guide me.’

Aeri walked out, but she was still in haze, so she went through the door and wanted to vanish, only to be summoned back with bells. The woman held the instrument in her hands. ‘Wait for me, I’m still a human, even though you’re going to give me a heart attack soon.’

***

It was dark outside, as they left. Aeri leaded the way, she was much faster than Shaman, so she had to slow down and wait few times. It turned out that the temple and Shaman’s home wasn’t so far from nurse’s flat. Aeri suddenly felt sad that she didn’t live enough to just walk around her neighbourhood. She didn’t actually know, what was around her.

After fifteen minutes’ walk they got to her home. Aeri, as usual, went directly through the door and screamed to call Young Saeng. In a second she heard knocking on the door and realized that shaman can’t do the same trick as her and she will be again scolded. She went back there and apologized, telling her the password. The woman entered the flat, while Aeri went to look for Young Saeng, as he was not responding.

She went inside the bedroom and run out immediately. ‘I think he’s sick!’

Shaman was in a process of taking off her shoes. She still didn’t calm her breathing after the walk and stairs. ‘Coming, coming…’

She entered the room. Shaman saw the mysterious man for the first time and beside his sick state, she still was in awe for his golden proportions. Nevertheless, he was laying down, shaking, covered in duvet. He was all sweaty, his hair glued to his face.

Aeri kneeled beside him touching his cheek really slowly. ‘He’s unconscious! I think he has a fever…’

‘And why you’re touching him?’

‘He said it’s cold. I want to cool him a little bit…’

‘In your state I would limit interactions like this. It also may hurry your change. Move aside, let me see him.’ She put her bag on the floor, while Aeri moved to the corner.

‘He recently was in a bad state… He got sick…’

‘Oh, stop worrying, I can bet that he’s much stronger that you ever thought.’ Shaman sat beside Young Saeng and touched him.

As soon as her fingers get in touch with his skin, a blast of blue light exploded from him, throwing Shaman away and gluing her to the wall. Aeri, in the corner, crouched, as the explosion has blown into her hair causing it to swirl around her. She put her hands on her hand to cover it. All the stuff on shelves fell, making a total mess in the room. Then the light has faded and disappeared with a mediocre popping sound.

Shaman sat on the floor, outstretching her legs. She let her hands to be lifeless, as she breathed heavily. Her hair fell onto her face. ‘All of the years of work and still I didn’t learn a thing…’ She said to herself, as she were dealing with the mess on her head.

‘What was that?!’

‘I may guess, but I think it’s the reason why you’re still here…’ She stood up with groaning and approached him. ‘Seeing the burst, it was a protective layer.’

‘Layer? Of what?’

‘A curse, I think. Look.’

As the explosion shoved duvets aside, it showed Young Saeng’s chest. He was wearing some shirt and some of the buttons came off. On his left breast, on the heart side, above the nipple something started to shine. It was some symbol, like the one from seals or stamp.

Shaman carefully touched it, but this time nothing happened. It was flat, so it was not engraved on his body. Shaman quickly took a yellow paper and a pen from her bag as it slowly started to fade away. She redraw the sign, not adding one line on purpose.

‘Curses have they own rules and usually are designed to be taken off only by the suffering person or the one who put it upon them. Therefore they always fight back with people like me.’ She looked at the sign on the paper. ‘It really doesn’t look familiar… Either is an old curse or the one from gods themselves. No matter which scenario it is, it means trouble…’

‘So what we should do? Is he sick because of it?’

‘Rather not, but I wouldn’t eliminate it. You said that the second man also sees you. And you pushed him. Maybe it had some impact.’

‘Then?’

‘We’ll look for this sign to get to the right person. Each cursed person is signed by the one, who did it to them. It’s clue how get to them and as well how to get rid of it. When we’re back in my home I will look in the books I have. Maybe it’s there.’

‘I have an idea.’

Shaman looked at her with one of her brows up. ‘Yeah?’

‘I will go and ask other ghosts. They helped me once.’

‘Oh. I thought it will be worse.’ She clapped once. ‘It’s not a bad idea, even better if you stick with spiritual side. We’ll do that in the morning.’

‘I’ll go now. Ghosts don’t sleep.’ Aeri was eager to move, but shaman took out her bells and stopped her.

‘No, don’t go alone. You need someone to control your emotions.’

‘I’ll be much quicker without you.’

‘And what I will do?’

‘Stay here and help him a little bit. Please. Show me that sign.’

Shaman was considering each option. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to send her. At least she won’t disturb her. She put her bells aside. ‘Ok… Take out your hand out.’ Aeri did that and shaman carefully put the sign on her hand and it did not fell down. ‘It’s a yellow paper, it’s better for you to catch it. I shouldn’t do that, but I prefer it to be that way. You see that square here?’ She pointed at the drawing and Aeri nodded. ‘There should be an additional line, but I didn’t draw it. Don’t add it, even with your fingers. Those kind of signs store a lot of energy, I don’t want to harm you.’

‘What about you?’

‘I already remembered the sign. It’s better not to write them down, so after you find something, we’ll burn that piece. Now promise me that as soon as you’ll know something, you’ll come back.’

‘I promise. I will.’

‘Ok, now tell me where do you have some medicaments?’ The old lady started to look around. As she didn’t hear the answer, she noticed Aeri was already gone. ‘Right, as usual.’


	33. Chapter 33

In the following morning after big party, Ji Woon was woken up by loud knocking on his door. He slid off of the bed and opened the entrance. It was his father. Officer Choi just looked around and walked in. He shut the door behind him.

‘Did you do something regarding the marriage?’ Old man asked straightforwardly.

Ji Woon put a hand in his hair, scratching his head. ‘Good morning Sir.’

‘Don’t be so cocky in front of me. Did you do something?’

‘It’s almost done. I think everything will resolve when the general will be back.’

‘Why not today? I’m about to send an answer for napchae. Even though general will risk everything to get them married, he still wants to do it properly.’

This was the last chance, after that General Shim is about to leave. But the problem laid in the witnesses side. After he and the Shim household servants brought the young master to his home, one of the paid man came to him and said that he is withdrawing from the scheme. He said, that he heard the rumours. It’s too scary to mess with the general. It irritated Ji Woon, since he can’t let this to happen, where he won’t have any proof. His luck ended, he thought. In this situation he has to negotiate. Money can buy a lot of bravery.

‘It has to wait, sir.’ He simply answered.

‘Right after his homecoming is the last opportunity. Later he wants to start preparation for this marriage. We have to call it off before. I trust you.’ He said and went out.

‘Trust me kiss my ass.’ Ji Woon said under his nose and laid down back. He covered his eyes with his arm. What a shitty situation he got himself into.

***

The following days were calm. Ji Woon kept a low profile, since he didn’t want to face Woong Tae, neither bump into hurt Kyong Seon. From the men he was still in touch with, he heard that she locked herself in her house, not going out. That’s good. At least she’s not wandering around and he can easily approach her.

So he was spending most of his days lying beside the river, wondering why he still didn’t meet his friend. Ji Woon was avoiding him, but his friend should look for him. That was weird, but young men let it be.

Woong Tae, in fact, was also shunning Ji Woon, closing himself in his house. Earlier he didn’t know who is going to be his fiancée, but now truth was out: it was Choi Hwa Ryeong, sister of Ji Woon, who was so possessive of her, that he would prefer to give up on his own life for her peace. Young master knew, that he has hurt his best friend, just by simple existence in this world.

Ji Woon was the most important person for Woong Tae, he didn’t have anyone else. For Ji Woon in first place was his sister. Young master understood that to keep that order, he has to do something. He will reach out his hand first, but maybe after his friend will calm a little bit. He was quiet for some days, so Woong Tae assumed that he’s mad at him. No worries. He can wait. It’s better to wait it out, rather than let his friend fell abomination towards him.

The weeks passed, as both of the man were feeling genuine guilt between them. Finally the news, that general is on his way back, came and everyone started to prepare for his arrival, including Ji Woon. He called all of his men and wanted to deal with this matter right after General Shim will be back.

He seen it this way: the people, which he hired, will come to his household and he, as a good servant, will just bring them to the general’s court, where his father should wait. He engaged in this plan fifteen men. Three of them resigned right in the beginning, but he still hoped that the rest will not freak out and show up.

Unfortunately he was right, when he said that luck has forsaken him. Only three of all this people showed up. Nevertheless he had to do something, so he sent one of them to bring the girl and with the rest he went to the general. He will overcome this hindrance. He believes in that.

Yoo Ji Woon went to the Shim household and asked servant to call for the general in his name. Then he was invited in, so he went there, ordering the witnesses to follow him. He thought that in this situation he will feel fear, but surprisingly he was calm. He hoped, that everything will settle in his favour, Woong Tae will remain as his friend, Hwa Ryeong won’t get married and he’ll proof his value to the officer Choi.

But the reality hit him. They entered the landlord’s spacious study room, where general Shim was situated behind his table. The first thing Ji Woon noticed was absence of his father, so he didn’t waste his time.

‘Sir.’ He nodded. ‘May I ask where is my father?’ He asked.

‘Why? I have send him to arrange some matters, since the wedding will be held soon. As probably you know.’ The general’s voice was as usual calm and collected, yet his eyes were more cautious.

Ji Woon took a deep breath in. He had two options: either work alone or wait for his father. He choose first. The opportunity like this may not happen again. ‘General, you see, this men have come to my household to pass forward some horrible news…’

‘That is?’ Landlord was keeping any eye on Ji Woon, so young man face quickly covered in sweat.

‘Maybe they will speak…’ Ji Woon pushed one of the man in front of him. The man resisted but finally gave up.

‘Sir… I’ve seen some terrible things…’ He stuttered.

‘I’ve already heard that is bad. But please, speed up, we don’t have whole night!’ General raised his voice irritated.

‘Sir… We’ve might saw your son, young master Shim, harassing some really young girl…’ The man finally told everything.

‘Only might’ve seen? But did you really see?’ General was balky. He often used one’s word against themselves.

Ji Woon kicked the second man, so he would came up to the front. ‘We’ve seen, my lord…’ He said, lowering his head not looking at the landlord.

‘So this time he was seen… What he has done?’ General said.

‘My lord… He was playing dirty with this little girl… He committed a rape!’ The first man said, in sudden gush of courage.

‘Who’ve seen that?’

‘Three man came to my house.’ Ji Woon said. ‘The two are in front of you and third is waiting outside with this girl.’

‘What girl?’ Suddenly Woong Tae voice could be heard. He entered the room and welcomed his father, standing in between him and the guests. ‘What is happening?’

‘My dear sleazebag son. I’ve warned you many times. This time you should just pray that this won’t change into some bigger affair that could jeopardise your marriage.’

Woong Tae didn’t answer on that, just looked in apologetic manner at Ji Woon. His friend dodged his gaze, feeling as he is being caught red-handed.

‘Bring them in!’ General continued.

Ji Woon rushed out to meet the man, which was holding the girl by a hand. She clearly wanted to run away and she was brought there by force. As she saw approaching Ji Woon she started to grapple with the man even harder, just to avoid the young man. Ji Woo caught her second hand.

‘Stop, it will worsen your position here!’ He hissed at her.

‘No, let me go! No!’ She screamed as she was dragged to the master’s study. The man helped Ji Woon to harness her.

They opened the door to the room and forcefully pushed her in, causing her to fall. As she was falling, she stretched her hands not to fall on the stomach. She hurt wrist, but he sat down and hugged her stomach in a protective way and quietly cried.

Everyone stood still, slowly realising what is happening. Ji Woon froze in a door way, Woong Tae put his hand in his hair and general scoffed.

‘Good evening, sir! This is this girl! She’s pregnant, as she told me!’ The newcomer, the third man, turned out to be the bravest. He didn’t fear anyone.

General stood up and approached his son, hitting him hardly in calves with his sword still in its sheath. ‘I told you I want a grandchild, but I never agreed for misbegotten child!’ He looked at the sobbing girl as well at the Ji Woon, which still stood in the doorframe, with his lips apart. ‘Why are you still there? Close that damn door!’ He ordered him.

Ji Woon came back to himself and closed it, but still couldn’t believe was happening. If she’s really pregnant, it means that he’s the father, no one else. How could the things turn up this way?

‘Did my son harass you?’ Landlord Shim spoke to the girl. She didn’t respond firstly, just cried. General raised his voice. ‘Speak! Did my son harass you?!’

‘Yes…’ She quietly confirmed.

‘Are you pregnant?’

‘Yes, sir, but…’ She tried to say something more, but was cut off.

‘So there is bastard child and three witnesses…’ General was thinking of a way to hide it. He went to the entrance, pushing Ji Woon aside, and called for some guards. Then he turned to the men. ‘How much should I pay you to go out of the town and never show up again?’

Men looked at themselves. The two, which came in with Ji Woon didn’t know what to do. Stay faithful to the young man or be save? They looked around, searching for some help. The third one turned out to be their relief. Without looking behind he spoke to the general about the sum. It was higher than the one offered by Yoo Ji Woon, but he didn’t care. All his thoughts were consumed by Kyong Seon.

‘I agree. Guard, lead them outside and pay them.’ He ordered to the one of the servants and they walked out. As the door closed behind them he spoke to another sentry. ‘As they will be further away from the town, assassinate them. I also want the money back.’ The guard nodded, used to the cruelty of his lord and rushed out.

In the room left two servants, two friends, poor girl and general Shim. The atmosphere was so dense that it could be cut with a knife. It was silent, only sniffles of Kyong Seon could be heard.

‘Father… I… This night is hazy… I don’t remem-‘ Woong Tae, on his knees, tried to defend himself, but was shushed by his savage father.

‘You should’ve think before doing things! Who has to clean up after you? Me!’ Landlord Shim shouted at his son. ‘Call for medic! And put her in the cell for the night. I will decide in the morning, what will happen with her!’ Finally general gave orders.

‘Father!’

‘My lord! Please… My father will pay everything…’ Girl, upon hearing her sentence, tried to beg for mercy, but master Shim just scowled at her and everyone around.

‘It’s been a long journey. I want to rest!’ He shouted and gave signs to the guard to take out the girl. They had to drag her out. In the study only Ji Woon and Woong Tae left.

The young master Shim was still kneeling, while his friend slowly sat down, sliding his back at the wall. Woong Tae was first to do something. He stood up and run to his friend, catching his hands. Ji Woon thought that he’s going to punch him, so he closed his eyes, letting a single drop of teardrop fall down his face.

It took him a few seconds to realise that Woong Tae grabbed his hands and done nothing, instead his saying something.

‘Ji Woon! Hey! Help me, please, I beg you, you have to help me!’ Young master was repeating those words with pain on face.

‘H-help?’ His friend asked with disbelief. Did Woong Tae really not found out. It seems so.

‘Help me! Father is going to kill her! I never meant… I never wanted to such a thing to happen! You know me! It’s just fun, not some real shit like this!’

‘He just don’t want a bastard…’

‘Do you think he cares about this poor girl? Damn! Ji Woon, please, just this one time!’

‘You want to save her?’ Ji Woon still didn’t believe.

‘I have to… If it’s really my child… I can’t let it be this way…’ Woong Tae was pulling hair out of his head.

His friend started understand, that it’s true. Now he has to choose. If he’ll not help Woong Tae, he’ll lose him, lose his child and the wedding is still going to happen. He even might be thrown away by officer Choi. But what if he’ll help?

‘How? How can I help?’ Ji Woon asked.

‘You have to run away with her. Keep her save.’

‘Run away?! And your father, you think, won’t come after us?!’ He was shocked. For him, to keep his friendship had to run away.

‘Keep it down! I know a place. You’ll hide there. Please.’

Ji Woon was in two minds about doing it. His biggest dilemma was that he still couldn’t save his sister, but now he seen that he perhaps crossed some border with his plan. It only caused more problems, three man will lose their lives and if he’ll not do anything, another’s life may be in danger. Either way he’ll have to run away. Isn’t it better, if he’ll at least have some place to come back? He was hoisted with his own petard.

He sighed deeply. Hwa Ryeong might be not in danger beside Woong Tae, seeing his reaction to that pregnancy. He doesn’t care anymore about the respect from officer Choi side. ‘I will help.’ He made up his mind.

‘Thank you. Thank you.’ Woong Tae squeezed his friend hands. ‘I will wait near the gate before the dawn. I will sneak her out. You bring horse. You have to elope.’

Ji Woon only bitterly nodded.


	34. Chapter 34

Young Saeng felt really light. All the weight of sickness got out of him. Suddenly, yesterday, not soon after Aeri left, he started to feel dizzy. His whole body was sore, so he lay down on the bed. He didn’t remember anything that happened later. He probably passed out.

He heard as water stopped boiling in the kitchen. His first thought was that she must’ve already woke up and is preparing the breakfast, but then reality hit him. He rushed out of the bed, as he realized, that in that state of her she wouldn’t be in ability to do that. Then who was in the apartment? Min Jisoo? Yejun?

He run into the kitchen and noticed a woman he never seen. She was making herself a coffee. ‘Who are you?’

Shaman waved her hand. ‘Oh, hello. Are you feeling better? I decided to serve myself and made some coffee. You want some?’

It was too much of mysterious things happening in his life. Young Saeng needed help. ‘I’m calling the police.’

The woman was not threatened, she calmly sipped her drink. ‘Oh, still hot… Your dead friend let me in. I’m the shaman, that helped her out. I hope she mentioned me.’

‘Aeri? Let you in?’

‘Well, you see, door is closed, I didn’t either climb through the window, look at me.’ She pointed firstly at the door and later at her body.

‘Then where is she now?’ Young Saeng looked around, but no one could be seen. Also, if Aeri was there, she definitely would let him know about it, in example giving him a heart attack.

‘Yeah, that’s the problem we’re facing now. She’s gone.’

‘Gone? Like up?!’ He showed at the ceiling and had to sit on the chair, as he heard that words.

‘Oh, not like that, even if I wish she would. It’s rather a problem, that she’s not back. We discovered something.’ She started to explain what happened in the day before, not excluding the vengeful part as well the curse. Then she continued why Aeri is not with them. ‘She was supposed to be back early in the morning. But she’s not, so I would assume the worst.’

Young Saeng tried to process everything that she has said. He was utterly shocked and dumbfounded. His life hitherto was like a big puzzle with many of the pieces missing. Now, the pieces that came were like they were from another set, totally not fitting in size or colour. What curse? He’s cursed? That’s why he doesn’t remember anything? But what he has done to deserve that? It didn’t feel right, it was huge deal. But ever larger and heavier felt the news about Aeri. She’s going to be lost forever, again because of him. The guilty feeling was engulfing his heart.

‘You think she changed completely?’ He asked quietly.

Shaman was again calm and indifferent in this hard situation. She was stirring her coffee, when she delivered worst news. ‘I would bet even worse. She met that person which gave you the curse.’

‘And how that’s worse?’

‘Look at you. Everything around you in affected by it. It’s extremely powerful. No human being is in ability to came up with anathema like this. And if it’s not a human being, then lets better pray Aeri is going to be careful around it.’

‘We have to help her!’

‘Of course we will. We have to go to my home. But first dress up. It’s nice view for my old eyes, but I don’t like when people look into my direction.’

Young Saeng noticed only now. He was still in the clothes he had yesterday, now all tangled and disordered. The buttons on his shirt were open to the middle of his torso, expanding it and showing his chest. He rushed back to room and put some normal clothes on. Before leaving he asked shaman. ‘What if she’ll be back and we won’t be here?’

‘I doubt it. Besides, she knows where to look for me and we can leave a note. Come.’ She left and he walked out after her.

***

Aeri already went through something similar, in less than 24 hours ago. She run around and asked every ghosts she found, if they recognize the sign. She stuck to the instructions and were very careful with the symbol, trying hard to not put that last line on it.

Unfortunately, no one, she met, had any idea of it, no one ever saw it or even heard of it. There was no clue at all. She even found the police officer and Byul, hoping that they broad knowledge may give her answers, but sadly they didn’t have any memory of the sign.

She tired really hard to think of some alternative way, but even looking around temples was underperformed. The time was going forward and she was in despair, but no answer could be found.

It was already dawning when, suddenly, some woman materialized in front of her. She was wearing white, mourning clothes. Her hair was tied in the back and she wore bare face, which was in some way friendly, but in other – filled with sadness. She stood proudly and was slightly taller than Aeri. She spoke first. ‘It got to my ears that some lost soul is looking for something.’

The nurse weighted her words in her head, becoming silent for a minute. Then, deciding, that this may be her last hope, she decided to answer this woman. ‘Yes… Can you tell me, if you know that sign?’

Aeri unwrapped the paper she was holding in her fist. She gave it a quick glance and with horror she noticed that one crack on it placed ideally where it should not. With a shaking hands she passed it, hoping that it won’t explode, since she thought that this may happen. When the piece touched the woman’s hand, she even closed tightly her eyes, but thankfully nothing blasted. She opened the eyes and noticed the asking expression of the stranger, as they both froze holding the paper. She quickly removed the hand and let the other person examine it. Woman gave looked at it for a second and smiled.

‘It your lucky day, I guess.’

Fortune finally smiled on Aeri. ‘Do you recognize it? What is it?’

‘Pardon me, but I’ll skip the explaining. Instead come, follow me.’ She scrunched the note and threw it somewhere on the ground. The wind appeared and it was blown out of their view. Woman offered her hand and smiled.

Aeri didn’t know what to do. She promised to come back, but on the other hand something like that may not happen again. She tried to back up, to see if she had some chances to talk with shaman and Young Saeng. ‘But I can’t go there alone. I’ll just let them know and I’ll be right back…’

The woman kept her hand in the air, still smiling. ‘But this person is not fond of waiting. If you want your wish to be granted, you have to come with me.’

‘Person? Wish? What are you talking about?’

‘You don’t have anything particularly that you want to be cured? She’s the one that can help you. You’ll see. So?’

Aeri took a deep breath. Last time, she went alone, it didn’t end up well. But if they offer such an opportunity, she can’t say no. She deliberated what to do. Finally, in a rush of courage, she grabbed woman’s hand.

The woman stopped her grin. ‘Good choice. Just to warn you, my lady is really sensitive. Be as much humble as you can.’

And they both disappeared.

***

Young Saeng and shaman walked through the neighbourhood. Young Saeng noticed that many people just stopped in the middle of their way and observed them. He started to worry, if with his appearance is something wrong, until he noticed that those eyes were directed not at him, but at Shaman.

‘Ignore them, it’s the best way.’ She said, still walking and not looking behind, at him.

Young Saeng was intrigued. ‘Why they’re looking at you?’

‘They see that I have a gift. If I would even look at one of them, they all would jump on me and wouldn’t let me go.’

He looked at her from the top to the bottom. ‘You don’t have an aura…’

‘For a living not, for ghosts – yes.’

He felt the chill down his spine and reduced the distant. He gasped and started to whisper. ‘They are ghosts?!’

She abruptly stopped, so Young Saeng bumped on her. ‘Wait, you see them, right?’

He nodded as faithful dog. ‘Yes!’

‘But you didn’t know they were spirits?’

‘How would I know that?!’

She clapped once and looked up. ‘Such an ignorance certainly is a bliss! New thing to add to curse effects list… Come on, we don’t have whole time in the world!’

‘But what does it mean? That I see them?’

‘I would interpret it in a good way. At least you were a mortal, not deity. Only human would be in ability to look at ghosts and see them as other humans. Come on!’ She accelerated, while Young Saeng glued his eyes on the ground, trying not to be spooked by the idea of so many spirits seeing him.


	35. Chapter 35

They got to Shaman’s home. As Young Saeng went inside he was astonished with its interior. His eyes were caught by something, what Aeri earlier didn’t notice. On one display were laying daggers and knifes of all kind. They had some initials as well some words engraved on them. Shaman walked in and as usual left her bag in the corner, then noticed him looking at them with amusement.

She got curious. ‘Do you like them?’

Young Saeng was as in trance, when he replied in dreamy voice. ‘Yeah… My father liked weapons of all kind.’

‘Your… father? I thought you don’t remember your past.’

He was in shock, when he noticed what he has said. This sudden information appeared in his mind. Nothing less, but the fact, that his father liked the military. ‘I don’t know, why I said it…’

‘Maybe this place is slightly cleansing your mind. It’s a shaman’s home, in the end. Do you recall something more?’

He was thinking hard, but nothing came to his mind. ‘No…’

She shrugged her shoulders. ‘I doesn’t matter. Now, sit here.’ She pointed a floor beside the table. ‘I will just grab some books…’

She went out. Young Saeng sat on the floor thinking about what just happened. He said it so nonchalantly… Now, when going over it, he started to feel weird about it. As the fact, that his father liked weapons frightened him. After five minutes shaman came back, holding a stack of books. They looked old and caused the dust to fell, when she put them on the table.

‘Ok, I will tell you what we are going to do. Look at this.’ She drew the sign which they were looking for, again omitting one line on purpose. ‘This we’re looking for. As I did it for Aeri, I done it also for you: I didn’t draw one line, here, just for the safety. So keep that in mind. If you’ll find anything, we have to burn this note. I don’t want this disease to spread.’

‘This will be in those books?’

‘I hope so. I have more, but mostly hidden. You see, some of them are 1000 years old at least. I think that many institutions would like to own them, but thankfully they are a shaman heritage to help our work. And I hope they will. But first, do you recognise that sign?’ She passed him the note. Young Saeng looked at it for a second but shook his head. ‘What a pity. So let’s go.’

He opened first book and was surprised. ‘They are written in Chinese characters!’

‘Yeah, I told you – they are old. So if you’ll find something similar we’ll have to translate it…’

‘Translate? But I know what it says…’ He started reading the story of virgin spirit haunting one villagers, which happened to be on the page he opened.

Shaman was in awe. ‘You amaze me! Maybe it won’t be so difficult to find it!’

With those words they got to work. Unfortunately they couldn’t find anything in the books, that she brought firstly. Either in the second pile or third. They didn’t want to lose hope, but it was tiring and exhausting.

It was already afternoon, when Shaman stood up and said, that she’s going to prepare some food. Suddenly, some piece of paper fell as the blow of wind travelled upon the table. It landed in front of Young Saeng and he looked at it. He grabbed it and shouted.

‘It’s here! It’s separated though… But all the lines match! Look!’ He showed the sheet of paper to her.

‘Yes, it might be it… Sometimes, signs wield such a power, that you can’t write them directly… It’s an old trick, to separate them with additional line…’

He looked at her, raising one of his brows. ‘What kind of power?’

‘In example, they can summon the one, to whom the sing belongs to. And people usually don’t want an angry deity on their porch.’ Young Saeng only nodded and the woman continued. ‘That’s what I also do. It’s just protection. Now, tell what it says.’

He looked at the text. He had to focus, to remember those signs, that echoed somewhere in the back of his mind. He started reading and translating it into somewhat near modern language. ‘Umm… It describes an unusual case… So once there was a priest in the village, commonly respected. She was, umm, helping everyone? I guess it says so…’

She interrupted him. ‘Don’t worry about the accuracy, tell what happened…’

He read it few times and finally gathered up right words. ‘So she was a good shaman. Unfortunately the villagers angered the gods. They sent flood, but the shaman, in exchange for her legs, she pleased them. But they were still angered and sent famine. This time she pleased them with her eyes. Finally they sent plague. She fought with it, but no prayer or offering helped. She decided to scarify herself to calm the disease. The gods agreed on the deal and she herself became an offering. Plague was gone and the villagers started to pray again to gods.

The deities were pleased with it and decided to prize the shaman for such an courageous move. She was back as an immortal, a good spirit of the village. Slowly with time the prayers moved onto her, giving her strength close to goddess. She fulfilled their wishes and cared for them. But it didn’t come with the approval of the higher ups. They cut her source of power, making the whole town disappear, leaving her alone in the mountain and in the middle of the forest.

The people turned on her and gods were no longer on her side. They even wanted to get rid of her, but that just angered her, changing her character. She was powerful. From a good deity she became a deceptive one. Everyone, who raised a pray to her after that, was fooled. She firstly lead them into fortune, then slowly destroyed them.’

Shaman, sitting there with Young Saeng, hit his head. ‘Good job with incensing such a being. Is there something more?’

‘Well it says, that upon seeing that, gods decided to seal her at one place, so not many people would fell prey to her. But it didn’t stop some of them going there and raising their dreams to her. So the author warns everyone just to avoid this place as well to burn any sign of her – with time she may just vanish, as there will not be anything to scavenge on…’

‘Where is this place then?’

Young Saeng scratched his head. ‘Umm… I don’t know this sign.’

She took a deep breath. ‘You really can build the tension… Wait, I had an old map somewhere.’

Shaman stood up, accidentally knocking down the bottle of ink, which stood on the table. The lake of dark fluid started to spread upon the table, as she tried to save all the priceless books. She run to grab some kitchen towels and started to wipe it.

In some unfortunate way, part of the ink started streaming into the direction, where the yellow paper laid. The strand of the ink touched the paper and crossed the sign in exactly the place, where it shouldn’t. It drew the additional line.

Both of them, Young Saeng and his helper, froze. Immediately the paper caught on fire. As the flames suddenly appeared, soon they disappeared, leaving a huge stain on the table. But when the cinder was fading, they noticed that some parts of the table were intact. They showed sequence of the numbers. Shaman looked at it.

‘I guess we don’t need a map anymore. Do you have a car?’

Young Saeng asked with shaky voice. ‘What is that?’

‘It does ‘broom, broom’. A Car.’

‘I know what a car is. But what is that?’ He pointed the numbers in front of them.

‘An old good way to give the address, the coordinates. Let’s go, you have to face your destiny.’


	36. Chapter 36

It was an autumn already. For the evening it started to get chill, as the wind came and some heavy clouds. It started to drizzle, as they finally got to the car and set the coordinates into the car navigation.

An hour and half of driving later, they got to the place. It was a hill, with a meadow and a dirt track crossing it. In the distance they could see the glow of the city. They stopped in the middle of it and got out of the car to look around. The grass, soaked with water and waving on the wind was tall, locking them on the route. It was getting dark and no sign of a temple or shrine could be seen around.

Shaman pointed at her nose. ‘Something’s fishy here. In the description it said, that they trapped her in the mountain, in the forest, right?’

‘Maybe I translated wrongly? Beside some time passed…’

‘No, things like that don’t change. There should be something…’ She noticed some lights in the distance. ‘Look!’

The lights were coming from the car climbing on the road from the other side. Young Saeng noticed it and they both walked out of the car, waiting. The car stopped in front of them, blinding them. All they could see was a man walking out of the car and stopping in front of his bonnet, as he leaned on it.

It was no one other than the mad, threating man, which Young Saeng wanted to kill on spot. He waved his hand. ‘Hi! Here I am!’

Young Saeng recognized that voice. The shiver went through his spine, he got goosebumps. He wanted to run to that man, but was held by shaman. Unexpectedly she had a strong grip. ‘Don’t go near him.’

He wanted to tear loose. ‘But he is the person that is responsible for ruining everything!’

‘If he is a human, in general. His aura is off. Don’t go.’

Everything could be heard by the assailant. He grabbed his chest and took few steps forward. ‘Touché, woman! Who is she?’ He pointed at shaman. ‘Another future victim?’

‘Don’t you dare.’ Young Saeng almost spitted those words.

Hid nemesis giggled. ‘You changed your taste, I see. Now older women are preferable by you?’

‘Who the fuck are you?! Answer on my question finally and stop meddling in my life!’

But again, as an answer he heard laugh. He added also a little of sarcasm. ‘Don’t scream at me like that! You called me here, yet you still don’t know?

‘How would I know?!’

The playfulness disappeared from voice second man’s voice. ‘Did you even summon me?’

‘If I would know who you are and how to find you, believe me, we wouldn’t be in that situation. Tell me, before I kill you.’

‘Go on!’ Man spread his arms to the side. ‘It couldn’t happen in past hundreds of years, but maybe today might be your lucky day!’

Young Saeng had enough. Every conversation with this crazy person included some unbelievable words. ‘What are you talking about?! What years?!’

The man tapped at his beard with his finger. ‘So you really still don’t know… Not you mention, my memories are still fresh and vivid… Then who left a note in my house? ‘I remember’ note? It’s definitely your style to do something so cringey.’

‘Are you even listening?! No… I have enough… You need to be shut! In hospital… in prison… I don’t care!’ Young Saeng took out his phone to call for help.

As he was shouting on the mysterious man, their distance was becoming smaller and smaller. Suddenly, in between them, Aeri appeared. She wore a solemn face, as well she held a dragger. Shaman gasped in surprise, but Young Saeng showed relief of his face and tried to catch her arm to pull her onto his side, but instead he was grabbed by the spiritual help of his.

She warned him. ‘Young Saeng, drift away from her.’

He couldn’t stop screaming, so he firstly shouted at shaman. Then he corrected himself. ‘Why?! Why. It’s Aeri.’

‘It may be not anymore…’

‘Aeri?’ Young Saeng tried to call her. She looked at him with sad face, however her eyes were normal. ‘See, it’s her!’

This time the madman spoke. ‘Oh, it’s you! You remember what you’ve done to me last time? You want some rematch? I usually ignore things like you, until they irritate me.’

‘Stay away from her, again! Aeri, come here!’ Young Saeng was pointing at the place beside him. He knew he couldn’t touch her, so he decided to patiently wait. Aeri kept looking at him, as if she was either engraving his face in her memory or judging him from afar.

‘I won’t apologize for that. It has to be done.’ She spoke and her voice was unusually quiet.

After that she rushed onto her killer. He smiled as he thought that she want to fight, so he wanted to grab her, but instead she disappeared and appeared back behind him. He rapidly turned around, with a smile fading from his face. As he was facing her he felt something on, or rather in his chest. The dragger was hidden deep in between his ribs. He looked at it with utter shock.

Then she slid the blade slightly out, so blood started dipping. He fell on his knees, his hand holding Aeri’s wrist. He was frozen in fear. She took out a flask from her pocket. As he opened it, a seal broke and quiet, unclear words got to everyone’s ears. From the wound, beside the blood, a white light started to weep, behaving like an heavy gas. Aeri put the vessel beside it and it crawled in, illuminating it and glowing in her hands.

Stabbed man was losing consciousness and started to pass out on the ground. When the light stopped to flow out, Aeri sealed the flask with cork back and hid it. Then she turned her head to her friend and shaman. Her eyes where glowing red.

Young Saeng earlier was trying to run to her and to the man, but was fighting with old woman holding him. The ground became all muddy and he started to slip, covering all of himself in dirt. As Aeri looked at him, he froze, unable to move. Shaman was shouting from the side to get up and quickly go into the car, but all of those words were muted.

The ghost looked at them and decided to grab the haft of the knife. As she wanted to pull it out, she and everyone heard ringing of the bells, firstly soft, later building up to loud noise. Aeri turned her head into the direction, where the sound apparently came from. She waited for a minute, then let of the grip and disappeared, leaving the three of them in the rain and darkness. Crazy man was laying on the road, bleeding out and not moving. Young Saeng was kneeling and tried to process what just happened.

Shaman moved first. She quickly run to the car to take out her backpack. She opened it and took out some yellow paper, with red writings all over them, then she quickly run to the man lying on the ground. She touched his forehead with the corner of the talisman and quickly threw it into the air. It got into a blue flames, making it fly even higher and then exploded with a blast of the blue light, bending the grass around them with a gust of wind.

‘This time I was prepared…’ She said to herself and started to unbutton the shirt of the man. On his chest was the same sign as on Young Saeng earlier. She turned to the frozen man. He looked as he was attached to the ground. ‘Will you come here?!

He still didn’t procced what just happened. ‘She…’

Shaman as usual was honest. ‘She’s lost. But if you won’t move, we’ll lose to more lives today, including yours.’

‘There’s no coming back from her state…’

Woman really wanted him to hurry up. She needed to persuade him with something. ‘I don’t want to give a false hope, but there might be still a chance… So please. Come here.’

He quickly stood up and, tripping, got to them. ‘How?’

‘I’ll tell you later. Now pick him up and pack him into the car.’

He looked at the man and pure disgust appeared on his face. ‘Let’s leave him! We have to help Aeri, what happens to that murderer is not my concern!’

Shaman looked at him. ‘How do you feel?’

‘What is that question right now!’

She touched the protruding dragger and moved it slightly. ‘And now?’

Young Saeng grabbed his chest. Earlier he felt a prickling in his chest, thinking about all those emotions connected with the death of Aeri, but now it changed and he run out of the breath. The pain was unbearable.

‘Thought so. His pain is your pain. I noticed it earlier, when you suddenly kneeled. If he dies, you die.’

Young Saeng massaged his body. ‘But how we’ll help him?!’

‘Well, we have to figure out something, rather quickly…’

He tried to pick the man in a bridal style, however he was to heavy and every move of the blade was hurting Young Saeng. He decided to drag him to the car, pulling him on the soil as a corpse. Shaman raised her hand in concern. ‘Be careful…’

‘I’m trying!’ He packed him in the car, suddenly going pale and having difficulties in breathing.

‘Shit, the time is shrinking…’

‘I’m thinking!’ He hit the roof of the car. Few minutes later he suddenly stood upright. ‘I have an idea… But how I will explain it…’

‘We’ll think about something, when we’re there. Now get in the car, I’m driving. You lead.’

They got into the car. Young Saeng didn’t actually know where to go, but hoped that the place address was saved in the car’s navigation memory. He looked for it and thankfully found it. They were heading to the Jisoo’s home.


	37. Chapter 37

As Aeri once explained Young Saeng, Jisoo was her friend from middle school. Since then they were almost inseparable, but Aeri’s life went into different direction, than this of her friend. They both wanted to be surgeon, but only Jisoo finished her studies. Also she helped Aeri to start working in the same hospital. They were really best friends forever. 

Knowing the fact, that Jisoo is surgeon, Young Saeng decided to risk everything and ask her for help. He and shaman arrived at their destination. It was a home squeezed in between others, with its own small garden in front of it. The gate was open and the lights were on, as it was visible through the windows. They pulled up beside it and Young Saeng was thinking on the way how he should explain this situation, but nothing was coming to his mind. He looked at Shaman.

‘Maybe we’ll just go to the hospital?’ He really didn’t want to scare Jisoo.

Shaman looked at him, not believing what he had said. ‘We have someone, who is wanted by a police on our backseat. Yeah, let’s go there.’

‘But she’ll kill me! And will inform the cops!’

‘If we don’t do anything you’ll be dead anyway. I have an idea, but help me.’

They got out of the car and Young Saeng took man’s body out to move him beside the door. Then shaman held him and hid, so when cursed man knocked on the door and Jisoo opened it, she couldn’t see them.

‘Young Saeng? What are you doing here? How?’ She was shocked, because she did not expect him to be there. How did he know where she lived?

‘Hi! I borrowed Aeri’s car and your address was saved in there…’

‘My address? Car?! You don’t even have a driving licence!’ She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The shaman behind the door also, as she was driving with him.

‘Um… Are you home alone? I don’t hear anything…’

Jisoo was cautious. She looked at him from head to toes. ‘Husband is on a trip and boys are already asleep… Oh my God, is that a blood?!’ Young Saeng’s shirt had indeed some blood stain on it, beside dirt. He looked at it and tried to rub it off.

‘Um… Not really… Listen, I have a request… Can we talk?’

In that moment shaman couldn’t take in any longer. He was still standing in front of the door, not coming in. She stood up and hurriedly entered the room, ordering young Saeng what to do. ‘In that pace it’s going to take for ever! Bring him in!’

Jisoo tried to stop the intruder. ‘Who are you?! Get out! Young Saeng what does it mean?!’

Meanwhile he dragged the body inside. The surgeon was trying to push out the strange women, but she struggled a lot. Then she noticed the body with the dragger in. She looked at his face and gasped in shock. Shaman got to door and locked it. Out of her bag she took out small bells and shook them. Young Saeng was breathing heavily beside the body, kneeling. ‘Please, don’t panic. Let me explain.

Jisoo pointed at the lifeless body. ‘What does it mean?! I recognise this face! It’s him! What explain?! I’m calling a police!’

Shaman put her nonchalant voice on. ‘You won’t call anyone, if you don’t want your kids to be hurt.’ She rung her bells. Firstly nothing happened, so Jisoo moved to grab her phone, but then she heard one of her boys calling ‘Mom?’ with a anxiety in his voice.

‘Who is there?!’ She asked the two intruders and turned to scream upstairs, where probably her kids were. ‘Jae-hyun, don’t be scared, mom is here!

The older woman warned her. ‘Don’t go there. They’ll be safe, for now. You are needed here.’

Jisoo didn’t want to listen to this crazy woman, so she was pushing on Young Saeng. ‘What she is talking about?! Is she a lunatic?!’

He was already all pale, so he answered calmly. ‘Min Jisoo… No matter what I will tell you won’t believe me… So just blame me, but help him. He’ll die otherwise.’

Jisoo grabbed her hair. ‘I knew it. I knew it! You are connected to him, aren’t you?! She died because of you!’

He was persistent. ‘Please, he’s dying…’

‘I don’t care. I won’t be frightened. I’m calling the police!’ She moved again to get closer to her phone. The kid’s calling repeated. ‘Mom, there something moving in my room!’

Jisoo froze. ‘What do you want?!’

‘Stitch him, so he won’t die.’ Shaman pointed at laying man.

‘But this is my home! It’s not sterile! Also I don’t have all the tools. I can’t do that! I will lose my license!’

‘Aeri told me that you’re one of the best surgeon’s in the capital…’

‘Yes! Therefore I don’t want to lose that reputation!’

Shaman knew, that every minute lost on the arguing is not coming back. ‘He just have to survive. It doesn’t matter in which way.’

‘Just?! It’s craziness!’

Young Saeng wanted to cry, but he felt really dizzy. ‘I beg you. You’re my last hope.’

Old woman decided to threaten again, as the begging is not working. ‘Do it, if you want your kids to be safe.’

Jisoo couldn’t utter a word, weighting in her mind all possible options. Finally, she decided. ‘Move him to living room. I’ll bring the tools I have.’

‘I’ll go with you.’ Surgeon had a hope she’ll go alone and we’ll be able to call for help, but this weird woman just followed her.

With the last bits of strength, Young Saeng dragged the man in the living room. There was a part with couch and tv, and in second – huge table. He decided to put him on this table.

When the ladies came back, they found limp body put already on the table and Young Saeng laying on the couch, covered in sweat and heavily breathing. Both of them had their hands full of various things. Shaman looked around. ‘It’s very convenient, that you have all of that in the home. Where to put it?’

Jisoo moved to the patient. ‘On a chair, maybe. I don’t know. Sometimes you need to practice and get known with your tool. Young Saeng, you could’ve at least take of the tablecloth! What I’m ever saying…’

Shaman noticed the lamp hanging straight above the table. ‘And the light is in the right place!’

Jisoo wasn’t pleased with this small talk. ‘It’s not bright…’ She started to examine the patient. ‘Hey… I his heart is not beating…’

The old woman looked at Young Saeng struggling on the sofa. He was still alive. ‘He’s still alive.’

‘How can he be alive?! He’s dead.’

‘He’s not. Just stitch him.’

‘But!’ Jisoo wanted to argue, but she noticed that Shaman put the weird bells again in the air. ‘Ok…’

She put some gloves on and apron, as well she put the needed tools near the patient. She took out the knife, expecting the blood to not flow out, since his heart was not beating, but met the opposite situation. In was like a fountain. She screamed in shock and started to put gauzes on the wound. ‘It shouldn’t be like that!’

Shaman was in philosophical mood. ‘Many things shouldn’t be as they are.’

Jisoo looked at her weirdly, as she continued to operate on that man. Shaman stood beside her and passed the tools, adding weird comments.


	38. Chapter 38

Ji Woon went to his home to pack essential things. He didn’t have much, he always was gifted by Woong Tae and usually those were items, which young master no longer needed: clothes, books, toys, when they were younger. Ji Woon was grateful for those stuff, but in heart he was resentful, that his friend only pitied him. He changed into more comfortable clothes, than those he had right now and packed few for change. He also took his sword, the most valuable thing for him, given to him by his sister. He would never leave it behind.

As the night was passing, he was sitting on his bed and was waiting. He couldn’t sleep, constantly feeling his heart speeding up from all he’s been through. He fooled his best friend and failed to protect his sister. Adding to that him soon being a father. His conscience was heavy from all the trouble he was in.

When the time was right, he walked out and for the last time he stopped by Hwa Ryeong room. He wanted her to comfort him, but how could he tell her what happened? She would be mad at him, yell and hate him. He couldn’t do that. He just prayed for her safety and went to Shim household.

Servant was waiting by the gate. He didn’t say anything, just showed with his hand to wait there and he went away. Soon after that, Woong Tae walked out from behind of his court, where outhouse and cells where situated. It was nature of general Shim, to not trust anyone and with every occasion punish people.

Young master Shim was holding in bridal style Kyong Seon, which visibly was asleep. It shocked Ji Woon, that suddenly his friend was so considerate of people.

‘She has a fever.’ Woong Tae whispered, when he finally approached the horse. They hid beside the wall, to avoid potential witnesses. ‘I couldn’t wake her up. She has been crying all night and now she’s exhausted.’ His voice was genuinely worried.

Ji Woon helped to put her on the horse and they secured her, when she regained consciousness and wanted to get off the mount. She also tried to scream, but her voice was all hoarse and it wasn’t loud thank to that. Young master Yoo covered her mouth with his hand and held her tightly.

‘Stop! We’re rescuing you!’ Ji Woon felt his hand was getting wet as she again started crying. He was not surprised. In front of her were the people she was scared of: the one, which broke her heart and the one, who wanted to rape her. ‘If you want you and your child to live, you have to cooperate. Alright?’ He whispered, knowing that only one thing is scarier: the general and his atrocity.

She slowly nodded and he took his hand off of her lips. She grunted. ‘What about my father?’ She quietly spoke. ‘He’s going to be so scared…’

Woong Tae bit his lip. ‘I will talk with him, ok? I will explain… Does he know about the pregnancy?’

Kyong Seon shook her head. ‘Only my friend knows…’

Young master looked into the ground. ‘I will think of something… Your name is Kyong…?’

‘Lee Kyong Seon…’

‘I will find him. Don’t worry. But now you need to hide.’ He looked at Ji Woon. ‘Go into the mountain, it’s less than two hours away, on horse it’s probably faster. There are some people living, as there once was a village. I know them, just tell that you’re coming from my order. They should help you and her.’

Ji Woon was out of words, so he just nodded and grabbed Kyong Seon’s hand, so she could hold him on his waist. Instead she just hissed and he remembered, that she hurt her wrist when falling. He closed his eyes, he has to be more careful.

‘I’m… sorry… Just grab onto anything, so you won’t fall.’ He said to her. His apologize probably covered something more, yet he couldn’t or didn’t want to acknowledge it.

They ran away without looking back.

***

Few months has passed. This year winter was not hard, therefore the wedding was scheduled for the beginning of the February, as the snow already melted. It was still cold, but the general didn’t want to postpone it any longer. 

All this time Ji Woon spent in the mountain with Kyong Seon. Few days earlier he received the message that the marriage is soon going to happen and Woong Tae is calling him to be his best man. Ji Woon didn’t want to do this, since he was scared that his friend might found the truth, but on the other hand he knew that Woong Tae didn’t have anyone else.

He and Kyong Seon got up early and travelled to the town. They came there one day earlier and he left Kyong Seon at her father’s house and went to meet people he didn’t see in a while. Firstly he visited his sister, which started to cry as soon as she saw him. She didn’t know what happened with him, since he disappeared suddenly, not informing anyone.

‘I was so scared…’ Hwa Ryeong wanted to say something, but she had her throat stuffed. After a while she asked. ‘What happened? Where were you?’

Ji Woon wanted to answer honestly, but he couldn’t. He also had tears in his eyes, because of what pain she must been through. He cleared his throat. ‘It doesn’t matter. I’m here right now, on your special day. Did you gain some weight? You’re not going to fit your attire.’ She was slim as usual, maybe even slimmer. But he wanted to cheer her up, as he habitually did.

She indeed smiled. ‘No silly, I’m the same. And don’t worry, it’s just the season.’

‘Oh, I wanted to ask… I was walking around the court and I didn’t see our brother. Shouldn’t he already be here for the wedding? Or he is coming tomorrow?’

Hwa Ryeong dropped her head low. ‘You didn’t know… Um, he died. He was involved in some fight…’

Ji Woon made a mistake. He didn’t care about his older brother. He didn’t care about his death. But his sister did. He was her sibling as well Ji Woon was. He saddened her. ‘Oh… That’s the life of a soldier… Um, sister, don’t worry. I’m here. Everything will be alright.’ He took her hand and squeezed.

She was pleased, that her brother showed up. She was scared about all of the commotion, but the fact that Ji Woon was there, near her, was calming and reassuring.

Later Ji Woon went to Shim household. He waited for his friend, scared what he is going to say, as he sees him, but as soon as Woong Tae saw him, he shouted his name, run to him and hugged him.

‘You don’t know how I missed your presence! Come inside and tell me, how are things!’

Kyong Seon was really sick and the fact, that she hated Ji Woon didn’t help. But he couldn’t say that. ‘The people there are really nice. Kyong Seon shortly became friends with them.’ That was the truth.

As they arrived her fever worsened. He cried for help and people there, as soon as they heard from where he’s coming, run to help him. They were old villagers, living in remains of old hamlet. They couldn’t leave their homes, because they felt there the best, however there was just few of houses there. Thankfully there was some doctor, that helped Kyong Seon.

‘You left her there?’ Woong Tae asked carefully.

‘She came with me, at the dawn and she’s at her father’s house. Don’t worry, she’s save there.’

Kyong Seon was doing fine right know, as her pregnancy was starting to be visible. She still didn’t have any trust towards Ji Woon, but slowly she was unbosoming herself to him, as he was doing the same towards her. Through this months she was the only person he talked with. The villagers were kind, but only talked about some cursed goddess in the valley. He was not interested in that, therefore their relationship grew, this time in more moderate manner.

‘So I’m going to be married tomorrow…’ Woong Tae said. It was weird that Ji Woon didn’t lead the conversation, as he usually did, but he had a lot on his mind.

‘Yeah…’

‘Listen… I didn’t know that my father was planning me and Hwa Ryeong to marry. I rather thought he was going to send me to the capital and marry one of those stupid girls there. That’s way I was so cocky… I will take care of her… So please, keep an eye on this girl. I messed up so I have to clean it.’

Ji Woon felt as his heart stung. Why he believed that Woong Tae will treat his sister badly? Why he created this stupid plan? He was the one, who messed up. He should be grateful for the outcome, that everyone is safe. Horribly grateful.

‘Of course I will. You’re my brother.’ He just reassured Woong Tae, not uttering all the thoughts he had. Maybe one day he will, but that not the right time.

As they were talking, heading to the main hall, the general went out and noticed them. He looked at Ji Woon and decided to approach them. They saw him and bowed to him.

‘Ji Woon, I want to talk with you. Regarding the wedding ceremony.’ General said to him. Woong Tae didn’t move, so his father looked at him meaningfully. ‘Alone.’

When young master Shim was away enough not to hear them, the landlord continued. ‘You have the guts, son. You always had no respect towards me, but now your courage is rather an idiotic move.’

Ji Woon took deep breath and looked into the ground. ‘Sir, I don’t understand…’

‘Oh, you understand pretty well. Do you think I would just like that let you run away? Good for you, that your brother died that time. I really didn’t want to make my dear friend, officer Choi, feel bad with dragging and killing his bastard son. So I let it go.’

Ji Woon was keeping quiet. He didn’t know what to say.

‘Everything here is my land. Woong Tae said that those people know him? They do! As well his father and their lord, me. So of course I know your whereabouts as well everything about this girl. And you think that I don’t know about your plan regarding my son?’ Ji Woon rapidly raised his head.

‘Yes, I know! You wanted to destroy this marriage. I could smell your mischief from the day I met you. I feel bad for my son that he has a friend like you. But this may only teach him a lesson. Not to trust anyone.’ General continued.

‘Sir, I beg you, your son cannot know about it…’

‘He doesn’t know yet and maybe he’ll never know. I propose you a deal. You’ll disappear from here and never show your pitiful face again. Live your deplorable life in that dying village, but never come back here. I will immediately know about it. And if you do, you can say goodbye to your woman, your child and your life.’

Young man was pale but uttered some words. ‘But the wedding…’

‘You will flee after the ceremony.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Ji Woon couldn’t say no to that. It would just create such a chaos, not talking about losing his life. He’ll do as the general orders him to do.

Next day came and Ji Woon went to take part in the wedding ceremony. The groom made the procession to the bride home and greeted everyone there. Then he finally met Hwa Ryeong. It wasn’t their first meeting, since when they were kids she always was somewhere in their lives, but the greeting between the groom and bride was necessary for the traditions.

They bowed, washed their hands, prayed to the Gods and exchanged the cups with wine. Everything was wrapped up this day, so actually Ji Woon didn’t have a chance to talk with anyone, so he again without saying his farewell went to pick up Kyong Seon and run away.


	39. Chapter 39

As the operation was in process, Young Saeng gradually was coming back to life. Jisoo was totally focused on her work, so even shaman couldn’t get to her, she neither was needed as a help anymore. The surgeon was taking the tools into her hands by herself. The older woman decided to sit beside Young Saeng, to interrogate him a little bit.

‘Feeling better?’

He was sitting, as he was spilled over the couch. He pulled himself up, letting her sit down next to him. ‘Yeah…’

‘Good. She’s working well.’ He nodded, as she pointed at busy Jisoo. ‘When you were going to tell me that you don’t have a driving licence?’

‘It slipped my mind…’

‘From now on, I’m the driver.’ She hit her chest. The conversation halted for a second, then Young Saeng continued.

‘What are we going to do now?’

She sighed. ‘We’ll have to find the real location to this damned goddess.’

Next question was heavy, so he swallowed his saliva hard. ‘And what was your idea for saving Aeri?’

‘Don’t get me wrong here. It’s weaker then hope. Just if this deity was famous of their ability to fulfil wishes, we could ask for helping her. Maybe also she ask for that, we don’t know.’

‘And why do I feel like you think it’s a bad idea?’

Shaman shook her head. If he wouldn’t be cursed, he would make a pretty good fortune teller, he can read the room. ‘Have you not read the legend? She likes to play with the prayers. It may result in much worse outcome.’

Young Saeng hid his face in his hands. It really felt like the end of his dear friend story, as she was already lost. But maybe he was wrong. He had to believe, that the outcome will be the best possible. Otherwise, what is more to do? He took Aeri from his brother, he threatened her best friend and now he was helping her killer. There’s no turning back.

Jisoo’s voice woken him up from his deep thoughts. ‘Done. It’s… done. May I go to the toilet? Please?’

Shaman nodded and she went out. A minute later a teenager materialized in front of the couch, startling Young Saeng. He was tall and thin, still clothed in his high school uniform. His voice broke, when he spoke. ‘Ma’am, she is calling for the police.’

Shaman suddenly stood up. ‘Shit! What have I been thinking… Get up and lift the patient. We have to get out of here.’ She ordered Young Saeng.

He meanwhile pointed at the boy. ‘He was upstairs?!’

‘I just gave the boys a little scare. Some flying objects won’t kill anyone. Now, come on.’

He stood up and swayed. He felt really dizzy, so he grabbed his head. ‘I won’t be in ability…’

‘Damn. You’re so weak. Little wound and you almost faint.’ Cursed man looked at her blankly, because of her weird remark. ‘You. Get in him.’ This time she ordered this to the teenager.

He was hesitant to obey. ‘But the rules!’

She moved beside the body on the table, grabbing his temple. ‘He’s empty! Now go in, we have to get out quickly.’

So many weird things happened around Young Saeng, but still he had no clue what she meant. ‘He’s empty? Like how?’

‘Remember that white substance leaking from his wound? It was his soul. She took it. He’s empty. Now come.’ The teenager lay over the body and soaked in. Shaman closed her eyes and a second later the madman opened his eyes and got up to sitting position, looking at his hands.

The familiar voice spoke in unusual tone. ‘Woah, I feel something in my hands…’

Old woman stamped her foot. ‘Will you please hurry?’

The patient, which was almost dead while ago, hung his legs from the table and swayed them. Suddenly his expression changed, as a spasm of pain contorted his face. He touched his chest and started to pat it with surprise. ‘Ma’am, he really doesn’t have a heartbeat.’

‘And what I can do about it? I don’t have a spare organ! Go, chop-chop!’ She went out of the room, with Young Saeng following her. He was keeping an eye on the moving body. The teenager really was inside this man.

They met Jisoo running down the stairs. She looked firstly at shaman. ‘You won’t go anywhere! Police is already coming!’

Shaman shrugged her shoulders. ‘Let’s bet on this.’ And she procced to go to the entrance.

The surgeon tried to stop them. ‘What?! Stop! What about the body! You rush into my house, cause a commotion and now you leave him?!’

‘Who said we’re leaving him?’ She pointed at the man standing bolt upright and smiling, as he wasn’t laying bleeding out on a table an hour ago. He raised a hand and waved at Jisoo.

‘What…?’ She fainted and almost hit the floor, but Young Saeng caught her.

Shaman looked at limp body. ‘Ok, let’s go.’

‘Wait!’ Young Saeng shouted and picked Jisoo. She was light, so it was easy task. He took her into the living room and put her on the sofa. Then he looked around and noticed a bottle of wine. He opened the window and poured the alcohol, putting an empty bottle in her hands. Then he stood proudly upon her.

Shaman was immediately beside him, scolding him through her teeth. ‘What are you doing?!’

‘When she wake up she’ll come to a conclusion it was just a bad dream, caused by the wine!’ Young Saeng had this specific kind of sparkle, last seen in his eyes when he had pillow fight with Aeri.

Yet shaman had to bring him down to earth. She made him turn around and showed something. ‘But what about that pool of blood on the table?!

His smile faded. ‘Oh…’

‘Come. There’s no time.’

They run out of the home. Young Saeng wanted to take the car, but shaman forbid him from doing that. The police would find them too quickly. They had to run on their feet.

They were not far away from the Jisoo’s house, when they heard the police sirens. The noise was getting louder. Shaman swore. ‘If you wouldn’t do this unnecessary thing, we could’ve run further… But still. We need a backup.’ She took her bells again from the backpack and used them. Soon a young girl appeared in front of them.

‘I won’t do it.’ The new ghost crossed her arms on her chest.

The old woman had enough of this weird day. Another person to persuade, when the time is limited. ‘You have to! You’re the only one I know, which is in ability to do that!’

Girl smirked. ‘I know. That’s why I won’t.’

Young Saeng wanted to know, what was happening, but this time he shut up. Shaman continued. ‘It’s not going to end well for you!’

‘There wasn’t any other option in the first place.’

‘Fine! I’ll do what you want!’ Old woman threw her hands in the air, as she gave up.

Young girl looked more interested. ‘Do I have your word?’

‘Yes! As soon as I handle this – I’ll do that!’

‘Then it’s a deal!’ She disappeared, but then suddenly all of the street lamps started to blow up, one after another. All the electronic devices in the neighbourhood did the same, including all cameras and dashcams, blowing up in silent pop. Car’s alarms started to hoot. Shaman started to run in the darkness in some direction, so Young Saeng and the boy had to catch with her, trusting that she knows where she goes.

He could no longer be quiet. His curiosity was killing him. ‘What was that? What did you promise?’

‘We don’t want to be caught, yes? So she kind of destroyed the evidence. I’ll tell you the rest later.’

The teenager trapped in body of Aeri’s killer pouted, as he run, dragging his legs and sniffing. He was sad and upset. ‘But she didn’t promise me anything…’


	40. Chapter 40

They got to the shaman’s home. It was a close call, when they run in the narrow alleys and passed the police few time. Nevertheless, they made it to safe place. They rushed in and each of them started to calm their breath, as shaman closed the door and leaned on it.

‘Tae-joon. Stop touching things.’ She said to the possessed body. He immediately dropped the thing he had in hands.

Young Saeng calmed his breath. ‘What now?’

‘We have to find that place.’ She approached the table and took the sheet of paper, where whole description of the goddess was on. ‘Look at it again. Maybe something will come do your mind.’

He grabbed the page. ‘I told you I don’t know how to read it…’

Shaman took out some old map. ‘But you can look at it. Check, maybe it covers.’

They started to compare the sign and look for it, but nothing was matching. Shaman took another maps, but the result was indifferent. When she took one pile, from the middle of it another piece of paper fell. It was a leaflet of the open-air museum, where Young Saeng met the weird man for the first time. It reminded him, that he actually had some fun there, with Aeri. He smirked.

‘Why you’re smiling?’

He picked up the brochure. ‘It reminded me of something…’ Suddenly he opened his eyes widely and the smile left his face. He gasped. ‘I saw this sign there!’

‘What is that?’ She took the piece of paper from his hands. She remembered, that she visited that place year ago. Weird, that such a thing was in between the things not touched through past decade.

Young Saeng was thrilled. ‘It’s a museum, near Wonju! I-I saw it on one signpost! I wondered why I can read all the description, but not this one!’

‘Then we’re set. Let’s go. Tae-joon, if you’d be so kind and drop those bells, please.’ The teenager did as he was asked to.

‘How we’ll get there? We left the car at Jisoo’s house!’

‘Who said I don’t have a car?’

They got going and left the house. Around the corner a car was parked. It was red and small, definitely went through something in the lifetime. It’s produce date might’ve been from another century.

‘When was the last time you’ve drove this?!’ He hit the roof of the car and one window came down.

She scolded him with her look. ‘Last Wednesday. It may look bad, but I won’t throw it away, because it still works. Get in.’

When they were in the car, Shaman turned the key. The engine coughed, but did nothing. She slapped few times in the dashboard, tried again and succeed. She smiled at them. ‘It need some time, but when it’s on the way – there is no other like it.’

They set out.

***

They were on the highway. All the cars were overtaking them. Young Saeng tried to close the window he accidentally opened earlier, but he couldn’t, so he left it open, to get some fresh air. It was a middle of the night and he has got really tired because of all the things that happened today. He closed his eyes. Tae-joon was sleeping in the backseat.

Shaman hit snoozing Young Saeng, so he opened his eyes. ‘Don’t sleep. If you fall asleep, I will also.’

He yawned. ‘I can’t even. After I closed the eyes I saw her reddish eyes…’

‘Then let’s talk. I’ll answer the question, that you’ve asked once before.’

‘Which one? I was ignored so many times…’

‘About the girl.’

Young Saeng corrected his sitting pose, knowing that story coming from shaman won’t be boring. She continued. ‘So as far as I remember I told you about the rules of ghosts. Right?’

He nodded so she spoke again. ‘If those are not obeyed, it equals slow transformation into a vengeful ghost. Usually I don’t even scare the ghosts with them, I just mention to not get near living humans. The reason why they stayed here are various. In example Tae-joon there…’ She looked into the rear-view mirror, which showed him sleeping.

‘…He has a twin, or maybe had? Whatever. But unfortunately Tae-joon died in accident before his brother. They made a promise they’ll leave this leave this world together. So he waits for him. At the nurse house I asked him to play with the kids. He’s not really strong supernatural being, even though he’s been here for six years already. Ghosts slowly accumulate the energy and he got enough of it to throw a teddy bear into the air. But that’s good. He’ll definitely fulfil his promise and won’t go vengeful.’

Young Saeng turned around to look at sleeping boy. He felt uncomfortable around him. He knew, that the soul inside was calm and benign, but still – the face he wore caused so much pain. ‘Why he’s sleeping?’

‘New body’s fault. So that’s his reason to stay. But those may vary: there’re people which want to go to their favourite band concert last time, some want to eat the dish they eaten ten years ago and some want the drama to end. But they are also those, whose stay is powered by evil purpose. They want to catch their partner on affair, they want their enemy to fall and break their legs. They’re driven by a revenge.’

He looked back at the driving shaman. ‘And you fulfil those wishes?’

She waved her hands. ‘No can do. We, special society, also have rules. And in the first place is always no harm to living people, even when they’re clearly at fault. It’s not our business to judge. So usually we leave them as they are, maybe trying to change their mind. Their anger quicken their energy growth. In no time they’re in ability to possess and destroy things. When they’re strong enough to execute their revenge and harm someone – they’re already lost. They go fully vengeful. The team from higher-ups show and they have it covered.’

‘And Aeri…’

‘She’s under control of the deity. I guess they’re powerless here. I hope so. Back to the girl. Her name is Seohyun. She died 2 months ago, suicide.’

Young Saeng opened his mouth wide. ‘But she’s so young…’

‘She came from good family. But had another preferences than most of the people. She preferred girls.’ Young Saeng let quiet ‘oh’. ‘Yup. So she had a normal family, everyone loved each other, etc.. Her mom is a member of some religious society. Seohyun was going to meetings and prayers with her family, it was perfect. She and her mom were really close. So the girl naturally felt, that she can tell her mom about what concerns her, right? Well, she was wrong. Nice meetings slowly turned into a brainwashing trials, where the main executioner was her mom. They thought they can change her and in the result they destroyed her so much she took her own life.

The woman made from herself a victim in all of this. All of the people sympathize with her. Of course she hid the reason, blaming it on some bullies or the hardships with education… I don’t remember… But she’s a centre of attention right now, while she’s not even sad after her death.’

‘That’s so cruel… What’s her, the girl’s, wish then?’

‘Seohyun recorded with a hidden camera what they done to her. She want that to be revealed. She want other people to hate her mother, so she’ll feel the same thing as Seohyun did…’ Suddenly shaman hit the driving wheel hard, making Tae-joon in the back jolt. ‘Ugh, why I did agree…’

Young Saeng tried to comfort her. ‘But that’s justified! What bad can happen?’

‘Are you a God to make that decision? No, right. I’ll be in trouble after this… I don’t know, what may be done, never done this before. But rules are made for something…’

He tried to smile, while pointing at his face. ‘Maybe helping me will even those deals?’

‘I’ll pray for that.’


	41. Chapter 41

They arrived at the place. It was an early morning, the sun didn’t break yet. The parking lot was quiet, no soul alive could be seen in the view. They got out of the car and Young Saeng felt as the air was humid and it was pretty chill. Their breath was visible as a steam, as they breathed. They looked around and saw that no man was guarding the museum.

He spoke first. ‘I guess they don’t think someone would break into.’

Shaman nodded. ‘Good for us.’

Even if there was no guard, the problem was different – from the entrance it was railed with tall fence, more like a stone-wall. It was long and turned into the forest. Obviously the main gate was shut up tight. They decided to go into the woods. There, thankfully for them, fence was in worse state, some parts missing. The gaps were filled with steel wire mesh, but it was kept more like an information were the border was. It was easy to push it to the side.

The three of them got in and followed Young Saeng as he looked around to find what he was looking for. Finally, in the middle of the town they found the wanted signpost. They directed their torch at it, as he was reading what was on it, each time pointing different direction. ‘There is market. There is an inn. And that is what I can’t read. It points to the opposite where we came from.’

‘Let’s go.’

They set off. At the end of the street was similar steel fence, but they got through it again. They started walking as the path lead them. It was unmaintained and sometimes was hard to follow it, but they got it right. They were hiking in the mountains, getting higher and higher. The sun was lazy, but slowly it was dawning.

They were going for more than an hour, when suddenly Shaman stopped halting everyone. ‘Wait.’ She noticed something. It was a stone, covered in rotted leaves. She took them off, showing two signs next to each other. ‘It’s our forbidden initial…’

Young Saeng looked at it. ‘Beside it there’s sign for a shrine…’

‘I guess we found it.’

As first rays of sun finally hit their silhouettes, shaman looked around. Even as for the mountain region it was too chaotic, ground going up, showing its wall and making it hard for the trees to grow on it. On other side a huge valley. This place looked like someone turned it upside down.

‘It’s the accursed village. The Gods had no mercy here.’

Young Saeng wanted to go further. ‘We have to get to the shrine.’

Shaman didn’t stop looking around. She noticed some white, triangular flags tied to the trees. ‘You have to go without me. There’s border.’ She showed the stone. ‘I won’t risk going in there.’

He sighed, but nodded. ‘I hoped you’ll help me…’

Shaman patted his shoulder. ‘That’s all I can do.’

‘Are you going?’ Young Saeng turned to Tae-joon, which nodded. ‘Ok, then let’s go.’

The boy rushed and as soon as he crossed the border his spirit separated from the body, causing the body to fell onto the ground like a log. It landed on its face. Tae-joon sat on his bottom, in his old self. He was touching his face, his arm, but sorrowfully came to realisation that he no longer has a body.

Shaman shrugged nonchalantly her shoulder’s, as usual. ‘I guess no one without the invitation is welcome there.’

Young Saeng pointed at lifeless body. ‘What I do with him?!’

‘You have to carry him down. He’s a part of this all, so he has to be there. Look around. Do you see the shrine?’

He looked around and noticed some building. ‘It’s there… It wasn’t visible a moment ago…’

‘It’s hidden. Now go. I wish you good luck, you’ll need it.’

Young Saeng packed the limp body on his back. ‘Thank you. See you later.’

He started to walk on the path leading down. As he was getting lower, the shrine slowly was emerging from the woods. It was neglected and covered with variety of plants. Its pointed upwards roof was bleached, its doors were broken. The stone stairs leading to it were almost fully destroyed, as water got under the rocks and caused them to fall, also the altar was knocked down. It front of the stairs there was a huge stone, with some engraving on the side facing the shrine. Half-eaten flags were waving on the air. Beside it there was no sound.

Young Saeng got from the path to the stone, deciding to leave body there and inspect the building by himself, but as soon he leaned unconscious body on the rock, by the way touching the boulder, a gush of wind came, blowing the shire into the mountain.

He stood up and looked as everything was changing around him. Shrine, once near to him and small, grew up, adding some stores into it, enlarging its roof and moving far away from him. The stairs repaired themselves, widening and whitening. The ground, rotten leaves on soil, became cobblestone. From every side a pavilion appeared, one side closer to the forest, separating the place around the stone from the world. The flags and whole surrounding got its colours back, as well the paintings came alive. All dragons sitting on the roof directed their heads onto the men in the middle. From the pavilion roof came silhouettes, all dressed in white mourning clothes. Their faces were arcane. They got to their places and stood there without the sound, looking at new arrivals.

Young Saeng started to inspect the place. It had no outlet. He got closer to mysterious beings but they didn’t even flinch. Then he heard a voice, coming from the main building afar. He looked into that direction and saw the goddess. She was different from her servants, as he noticed. She was wearing colourful hanbok with many details on it. She also wore make-up, a red lipstick and some hair accessories. She stood proudly. Her face was neither old or young. She kept smirking, as she walked down the stairs, not looking watching her step. She got down safe.

‘Hello! Welcome back!’ Her nasal voice resonated between the shrine walls.

Young Saeng decided to go straight to the point. ‘I came here for Kim Aeri. Where is she?’

‘Never had the manners and didn’t get them, even if some time has passed! Look, here she is. All safe and sound!’

Goddess raised her hand. From the shrine behind her Aeri walked out. Her face was froze, expressionless, as her eyes were glowing red. She was walking in unnatural way. As she got to the top of the stairs from the temple shadow a second person appeared. The woman behind her was wearing the same mourning clothes as the rest, but she was holding something. It was a bells, but different type from those of the shaman. There were lined up and were gold. It looked as every step Aeri was taking, it was ordered by her.

Young Saeng gasped the nurse’s name and spoke to the deity. ‘Aeri… Goddess, I heard you listen to wishes! Listen to mine: set her free!’

She burst into laughter. It was clear and loud, refreshing everything around, but also sending shivers down Young Saeng’s spine. ‘Hahahaha! You ordering me! Who do you think you are?!’

‘Someone who doesn’t deceive people!’

Her smile faded and she started to look scary. ‘You mere humans never learn. Always seek for help, never giving anything in return. And you dare to call me bad as I just gave you what you deserved! You’re certainly same as those up there! Thinking highly about themselves. Too highly.’

‘Fulfil my wish!’ He shouted at the top of his lungs, but she ignored him.

‘Thankfully I’m not like other immortals. I’m true deity.’ The lady in white behind her raised her brow in disagree, but it didn’t get noticed by the main priest. ‘I’m the judge and executor in one place. They thought they could stop me by trapping me here. But look. I’m still in power here.’

‘What is your price then?’

‘There’s no price as there’s nothing to sell. Even if you would cry, howl and beg I wouldn’t even want to look at your pitiful life. The girl here has a wish to fulfil. That’s why you’re here. Let’s get to work and end this.’ She turned to the Aeri and woman in white, swirling her hanbok.

He screamed after her. ‘You can’t be like this! They said you were merciful!’

‘But they left me.’ She said not turning back. ‘Send her with the flask to the empty body.’ She ordered her helper and the woman moved the bells, but stopped as she thought of something.

‘My lady, but if we send it like this their bodies will not be even…’ She asked the goddess.

‘But the curse will be lifted, right? The wish will be gratified.’

‘But they’ll die…’

The deity nodded. ‘That’s good. We’ll kill two birds with one stone. Or even three. Their grime will disappear once for all and girl’s order will be granted. No one loses, everybody gain. Now, send her there.’

Woman in white seemed to weight goddess words in her mind. Young Saeng noticed it and hoped she’ll choose good, but them she moved her instrument. In an instant Aeri was beside them. He kneeled, as he felt that this time his end my really come. He observed as his dear friend was getting near to the limp body near the stone.

Suddenly, one sharp note came from the bells. Aeri stopped looking at the body as a prey. She turned to Young Saeng. He was scared, but then her eyes became normal. She smiled at him sadly.

In the back he could hear the deity screaming at the woman. ‘How dare you!’ Goddess run to her to get the tool. But it was too late. Aeri approached Young Saeng and went into his body. His world became dark.


	42. Chapter 42

The first flashback he encountered was as Aeri was talking with the weird lady. He noticed that it was the same person, that before – or maybe after - stood proudly on the top of the stairs, controlling every move of the nurse with this weird, gold instrument. Aeri grabbed her hand and they both disappeared, with Young Saeng travelling with them. They showed up next to the stone he touched earlier, right in front of the old, falling apart shrine.

‘Wait here’, told woman in white and she walked up to the base of the moss-covered stairs. As she was approaching it, the picture of it dissolved, letting original, great temple to emerge. Lady turned towards Aeri. ‘Do you remember what I’ve told you?’, she asked.

‘Yes…’ Aeri answered shortly, overwhelmed with the situation. The pavilion was empty this time, only the flags waved on the wind. She wanted to look around to get a closer look of the temple, but decided to keep her head low, looking at the floor.

The guide went towards the pedestal of the shrine, showing Aeri to follow her. When they got there, she ordered the nurse to wait, while she run up the stairs and disappeared inside the building. The ghost finally had the time to look around. It was more quiet, than when the men appeared inside. There was no one to throw unambiguous looks, judging both of them from their heads to their toes. Now the girl just admired the beauty of this accursed place. It was as taken out from the history book.

Young Saeng, noticing his chance, tried to talk to Aeri, but she didn’t notice him. It occurred to be as he thought – it wasn’t an alternative place, where he has the ability to change something. It was the past. Aeri decided to show him what happened and all he could do was to come to terms with this. At least he tried, until the goddess didn’t walked out from the shrine. He growled at her, obviously angry, be she also didn’t spot him.

‘My greatest servant has informed that someone came here asking for me’ her voice echoed loudly on the court.’ She smiled, as she saw Aeri quickly lowering her head down. ‘What do you want, my dear?’

‘Your grace… I came here to ask for something for my friend, not for myself.’ She decided to kneel, hoping it may please the deity.

It worked. Goddess was in great mood, when she spoke. ‘Not for yourself? It’s not good of them, but today I’m in good humour, so tell me what do you want for them?’

‘You have to take the curse off of them.’

‘Give me a name and it may be done, but…’ She picked up her finger. ‘…even if it’s for them, you’re wasting your wish, not theirs.’

‘Nevertheless I would want to do that. Their name is Jo Young Saeng.’

Goddess went silent for a while, then she turned to the woman in white, which stood behind her the whole time. ‘I do not sense a person of this name, do you?’

‘No, ma’am. I neither.’ She politely bowed to her lady.

‘I’m sorry, but I seem not to find such a person. Are you sure it’s their name?’ With a worried face she turned back to Aeri.

She hesitated for a second, but finally picked up her head and asked. ‘Then… do you recall a person named Shim Woong Tae?’

Suddenly the smile faded from the face of the goddess, as she picked up her dress and run down the stairs. She looked at Aeri, directly into her eyes, but the nurse decided to endure it and not back up. Deity looked at her with her eyes sharp, but mouth slowly showing a smirk. She started to calm after the run.

‘Shim Woong Tae you say… I haven’t heard that name in a while! I was hoping that he was already dead, but then he decided to send another soul here! The audacity…’

‘I came here alone. I’ve heard you grant one’s wish. And there’s mine. Please, take his curse off.’

Goddess laughed out loud. ‘Do you think you’re the first one asking me to do so?’ She started to go in circles around Aeri. ‘Let me answer you: you’re not.’

‘No matter what happened, I want this to be my wish’. The nurse didn’t want to concede, she couldn’t.

‘Listen, with thigs like that a price always comes’. Goddess grabbed Aeri under her chin, trying to threaten her.

Instead of being scared Aeri smirked. ‘I’m already dead, I can’t die more!’

Deity let off her face and directed her laugh to the air. ‘Oh you can!’ She spitted out with laughed, at sudden stopping and looking at Aeri dead in the eyes. ‘You’ll sacrifice yourself. His curse is made by me, so it can’t be easily taken of. I took something of his and destroyed. So you’ll have to substitute for that. Your soul with be the exact price.’

‘But does it change anything?’

‘Right now you can ascend, go to heaven and reborn later. Your soul will change the shell until the end of the world. You’ll be happy so many times, you can’t even count. But if you sacrifice yourself – nothing. You will no longer exist. Nothing will be left after you, sweetheart.’

Aeri’s smile faded, she was shocked with that information, as she was kneeling as gasping for air. Goddess continued. ‘Don’t be scared. Many did what you’ve done, many gave in. It’s not worth it, trust me.’

‘For how long it is happening?’ The nurse asked quietly.

‘Hmm… I’m not good in counting time. I’m locked here, therefore it flows differently. But I guess over 400 years?’ Deity answered calmly, tapping her finger on her chin.

Aeri swallowed her saliva. ‘What if I still want you to fulfil this wish of mine?’

Goddess showed her anger on her face, as well on the body. She clenched her fists and her teeth. Her body tensed. ‘It’s not worth it, don’t you hear it! I may send you right to your next body, I can choose, you may be famous in the next life! I know! I will make your brother rich! Don’t you want it? It’s much better!’ She tried to convince the mortal in front of her.

‘I want Woong Tae to be freed from the curse.’

‘If you die, you won’t even be in ability to watch over your sibling! Do you even know why they’ve got this curse? Do you?’ Deity asked and Aeri shook her head. This, once again, calmed the goddess. ‘As I thought. You wanted to make a right thing. But believe me when I tell you, they became like this not without the reason. Hear me out. I will show you, what happened. For free. After that you’ll say your wish and I’ll have to gratify it. Look.’ She picked up her hand and snapped her fingers. ‘It’s set. You’ll tell it and I’ll have to fulfil it. But first, look into their history and you’ll understand. After that you’ll come to a conclusion how stupid it was to even pity them. Go!’

Goddess touched Aeri’s forehead with her two fingers. She closed her eyes and the place where she was disappeared, as well Young Saeng. Both of them started to look at the strange movie, called past. Starting from his childhood everything went smoothly – it was sad, painful past. Everything slowed down the time right before getting cursed.


	43. Chapter 43

_Year 1618, spring_

The doctor was rushing to get to the master’s study. Right after him few of the maids followed, as well midwife. They got there and opened the door harshly. General, which stood facing the opposite direction, where the door was, turned around and straightened himself.

‘Sir, the child is born.’ The doctor said.

General Shim walked towards him and powerfully shook his hand. ‘Thank you. I knew, that getting you here is the right decision.’ Then he looked back at what he was facing earlier.

On the floor, beside the desk, Woong Tae was nonchalantly sitting, almost as his body was melted. He didn’t move when doctor shared happy news. Landlord again faced the doctor. ‘What’s the gender?’

‘It’s a boy, sir.’

Woong Tae wearily sighed and preceded to get up from the floor. ‘You must be glad father, you have what you wanted.’ He said in bitter tone.

Those four years were terrible. Hwa Ryeong health worsened right after the wedding. She was weaker day by day and having such a inept husband as young master Shim didn’t help. He didn’t know how to handle her fragility, they behaved as they were strangers. Besides, Woong Tae mind was always absent, thinking about Kyong Seon’s child.

Ji Woon was not informing him, as well the villagers Woong Tae usually spoke with didn’t want to talk with him. Was it his father doing? He was certain. So he didn’t have any information about his child, if it’s was even born.

Yet his father pushed him to have an official grandchild. Here comes the saddest thing. Hwa Ryeong, past this four years, was three times pregnant, however none of those pregnancies ended happily. They just worsened her health and was making them, the wife and husband, more miserable. Finally, general Shim using his ties, got a doctor, which served at the royal court. He tried his best and eventually Hwa Ryeong gave a birth at her fourth pregnancy.

‘But my lord… The mother has passed away.’ The midwife relayed the tragic news.

General didn’t show any change of behaviour, but Woong Tae did. He lowered his shoulders and then his head. Right, as you might’ve thought, that he cried, as his body moved with definite rhythm, he raised his head up high and laughed out loud, startling the servants. Then he looked at general. Young master had some tears in his eyes, yet he grinned widely.

‘I hope you’re really pleased with that, my dear father!’ He screamed and put his hands to the sides. Then he slowly put them down and that scary smile faded from his face. ‘I done everything you asked me too. Now you have to let me go.’ He said to general Shim and walked out of the study, scuffling with the people standing in the doorway.

General was silent, but as soon as Woong Tae walked out, he spoke to the servants. ‘You, go to the Choi court and pass the news.’ He said to one of them. ‘And you. Go out and bring me the captain of our guards.’ He said to the second one. Then he turned to the midwife and doctor. ‘Thank you for your job. You’re going to be paid profusely, don’t worry. For now just stay at our court. I will in a moment come to see the child.’

The servants, as well the guests walked out. Soon the captain showed up.

‘Sir, you’ve called for me.’

‘Yes. Take two men and go to the old village in the mountains on the northern east. You know where.’

‘We once were supposed to keep an eye on some people there, if memory serves.’

‘Great you remember. Is about them again. Go there and kill the woman and her child.’ Captain nodded and without uttering unnecessary words, walked out. General continued to himself. ‘Again, Yoo Ji Woon is spared because of his siblings death. What a lucky man.’ He scoffed and went out to meet his grandchild.

***

Woong Tae galloped to meet his friend. He was still in shock, yet all he had in mind was how he’s going to say those tragic news to Ji Woon. He was scared, that his friend is going to resent him, because he was not in ability to protect his sister. He swallowed his saliva.

He reached the village. It was situated on a glade, with stream of mountain water sectioned it in half. The vacant house which Ji Woon and Kyong Seon overtook was first, so Woong Tae saw it from far away, as his mount climbed on the narrow path leading to this hamlet.

He could see as his friend was in front of it, with the child on his lap, explaining something about the sword they held. Woong Tae smiled at that view, since he never saw Ji Woon with a kid.

But his smile slowly faded as something unexpected started to happen. As he was getting closer, he slowed down. He still was not noticed. Kyong Seon walked out of their house and put her hand on Ji Woon shoulder. Then he grabbed this hand and looked at her.

Woong Tae completely stopped. The realisation hit him. Ji Woon never looked at someone like this. This look was reserved only for his sister. Earlier young master Shim had some thoughts, like in example where Ji Woon found such a girl like Kyong Seon, to introduce her to his friend. How such a young women was at the party like that. And why, in a first place, Ji Woon was the one, who brought her to their house to accuse Woong Tae and then why he was so scared, when she announced her pregnancy. But young master trusted him and was sure this was just a coincidence. Now all the puzzles pieces fitted in a right place. He was tricked and lied to.

He get off of his mount and went in the direction of Ji Woon’s house. The other finally noticed him and his smile faded, giving way to shock.

‘Woong Tae… What are you doing here?! You shouldn’t-‘ But his words were cut, as his friend grabbed him by the clothes to bring him closer.

‘You lied to me! You deceived me!’ He screamed right into Ji Woon’s face. He dropped him, causing his friend to fall onto the ground.

‘What are you talking about…?’ Even though he already knew what Woong Tae was talking about, he tried to cover it, but his face showed all the emotions.

‘This child is not mine! Right?’ Young master Shim screamed so loudly, that all the birds in surrounding them trees fled away. Some people, far away, started to curiously look at them. Ji Woon was silent. ‘Right?!’ He repeated and has drawn his sword out.

‘Woong Tae… Calm down… There’s a child there…’ Ji Woon slowly stood up, facing the sword. He started to back up and his friend followed him. Finally Ji Woon reached the fence, separating small part of land. He remembered that there was a shovel leaning on it, because he left it there earlier. ‘I will explain it, but please put it away…’

‘Why would I? Isn’t it perfect right now? You don’t have anything to protect yourself with. You, mister flawless. Maybe if you wouldn’t be ever around me, my father would not torture me so much. Compared to you I was nothing.’ Woong Tae was talking with his jaw clenched tightly. All hidden emotions and feelings surfaced.

‘Who told you I’m not armed?’ Ji Woon grabbed the shovel in the moment of distraction and attacked Woong Tae. He protected himself and the farming tool was nothing compared to a fine sword. Young master, because the impact of shovel suddenly disappeared, swung his weapon and hurt Ji Woon in his eyebrow. The sight of the blood stopped Woong Tae for a moment and gave his friend some time to knock the sword out of his hands. Then Ji Woon run inside the field, hiding the fight from the view of Kyong Seon and his kid.

Woong Tae run after him to duel him and they fought and crawled in the dirt. The ground was prepared for coming bloom. They were covered in the soil and bruises. Ji Woon didn’t see on one eye, having half of his face covered in the blood.

‘You framed me for a rape!’ Woong Tae shouted.

‘As if you were innocent! You harassed her!’ Ji Woon responded to every accusation.

‘You shoved her into me. For four year I thought I was a monster and I don’t deserve someone like you in my life! You’re the real beast!’

‘You could resist it that time, couldn’t you? No?! Get off of me! You always treat me as I’m no one! As I can’t exist without you, by my side! Surprise, I can!’

All of sudden Ji Woon tripped and collapsed, maybe because he was partially blind or because of the emotions of anger flowing through him. Woong Tae jumped on him and held him by his neck in a place, making him face the ground. Unable to move and unaware of what threat was wating for him he waited.

‘You know what? I grateful for one thing. That you taught me your secret trick.’ With a smirk, young master Shim pulled out from behind him, a dragger. It was always there, as his friend showed him once, that the best way to protect is to not play fair. From that time Woong Tae always hid one behind his belt. He lifted it and centred it above Ji Woon’s head.

It wasn’t certain if Woong Tae wanted to kill Ji Woon, but missed or just scare him. He dug the dragger into the ground, few millimetres from Ji Woon’s face. Right in the time, when young master was about to decide, if he should try it one more time, they’ve heard the bloodcurdling scream coming from the Ji Woon’s house. It distracted the attacker and let the other grab some dry soil to throw into the Woong Tae face, blinding him. Ji Woon pushed him off of him and run to the home.

What he saw there would haunt him for the rest of his days. Near to the entrance laid Kyong Seon, with their son in her arms. They were both motionless, as the arrows protruded out of their bodies and the puddle of blood was slowly appearing beneath them. Most of the arrows Kyong Seon took onto herself, hoping to save her child, but unfortunately two reached him, being fatal.

Ji Woon didn’t know what to do. Air was stuck in his lungs, shivers run up and down his spine. He felt sad and angry. His soul crashed into the million pieces. He approached them and started to touch them with shaky hands. It couldn’t be true, he thought.

Woong Tae finally rubbed the dirt of and run to see what happened. He was shocked with what he saw, but his blood fired up when he saw his father men with bows in their hands. He approached them. ‘What are you doing here?!’

‘General’s order. You and master Yoo are asked to come back to the town.’ The captain said coldly.

‘Asked?! With murder?! No!’

Woong Tae was thinking quickly. He won’t go back to this wicked court. He don’t want to face his father’s mad desires. But on the other hand, with the corner of his eyes, he saw Ji Woon. He was quietly standing up, covered in his child blood, as he was for the last time lulling him. He was holding his sword and his eyes were flaming, seeking revenge.

Young master made his decision. He climbed on his horse and started to run in the opposite direction from where he came from. Ji Woon, seeing his friend escaping, untied his mount and chased young master.

One of the guards wanted to join the pursuit, but the captain stopped him. ‘The snow just melted. They won’t be in ability to go on the other side of the mountains. They will have to come back to here. Just wait.’


	44. Chapter 44

Woong Tae took the lead, but Ji Woon knew the surroundings better. When young master kept to the main route, his friend found some shortcuts and in a moment was right behind him.

‘You coward!’ Ji Woon shouted after the other, trying to take aim with his arrow. He thankfully had the weapon on his horse. He had a good eye, but still, due to the all emotions and motion, he missed and neither shoot his friend or the horse.

Woong Tae horse was rather calm, but it never has been in a battle. It was already scared, galloping in this frightening forest with uneven ground. Ji Woon’s arrow reached the tree right beside the mounts head and caused him to rapidly stop and bucked Woong Tae off of his back. Then it run away to the woods.

Ji Woon halted beside his friend, got off of his animal and wanted to dig his sword in Woong Tae, but he dodged it. Also this time the fight was unequal, for young master’s side disadvantage. His sword was left at the glade and he only had his dragger. He also couldn’t fight well, so he decided to run away until he won’t be in ability anymore.

Even if he tried, the ground was becoming more and more uneven, so he was tripping every now and then. Ji Woon tailed him calmly, knowing that his friend won’t run away, because he was in the poor condition. Eventually Woong Tae hit the floor hard and Ji Woon was immediately near him.

‘You’re again avoiding the responsibility. How low did you fall.’

‘Don’t you think it serves you right? For your silly games?’ Woong Tae, was looking around, seeking for something to help him out.

‘How can you compare the death of them to your stupid problems with marriage?!’ Ji Woon was on the edge for complete madness.

But Woong Tae saw his chance. He was lying near the edge of bluff. As Ji Woon put his sword up, Woong Tae caught his legs and pushed him off the scarp. His friend wanted to save himself, so he grabbed something. This thing was young master, so they both fell down.

***

Woong Tae didn’t know how much time has passed. The fall seemed to be very long, even if the bluff wasn’t so tall. They both lost consciousness and were laying down near to weird stone. Young master, as soon as the dizziness went away, stood up and looked for something that could serve as a weapon. If he would look around him more attentively, he would notice weird, old shrine, but was too occupied with his crave for blood, so he didn’t see it.

He found rock and took it. Then he stood up and kneeled above the Ji Woon. His friend was still asleep, but Woong Tae didn’t care that this wasn’t fair. He only wanted to kill his companion to end this fight. For him it was the only way. He swung his weapon and was about to hit his head, as suddenly some unknown force grabbed him and separated from Ji Woon.

Both of them hung in the air, attached to nothing, causing Ji Woon to wake up. They were trying to fight the thing that was holding them up, to get back to fighting, so they didn’t notice when tall wall around them grew, closing them inside. The temple appeared in front of them. Finally a strong, feminine voice made them look into the building direction.

‘How dare you fight on my sacred land?!’ She screamed to them, as she was walking down the steps of her shrine. There was no one around them, underneath the wall, but some people stood on the top of the stairs. They were all dressed in white clothes. One woman looked at them directly, but didn’t move. Rest was holding their heads low.

‘Let me go! I have to end this man’s life!’ Ji Woon, now wide awake, didn’t feel any threat, so he screamed towards the weird woman. Their anger blocked them out of the reality, making them not being in ability to accept what is in front of them. They ignored it, just to get back and kill each other.

‘How dare you speak like this to the goddess!’ One of the servants of the group spoke. Goddess raised her hand up to quiet him.

‘First of all, don’t you think it’s disrespectful towards the people you just lost? Instead of mourning them, you’re focusing on yourself. Shame on you! Both of you lost their women, both of you lost their children!’ Goddess said.

Such a news teared their already wounded hearts apart. For Woong Tae it meant that the child, he didn’t even welcome to this world, has died. For Ji Woon it meant that his sister and her child, which he didn’t even knew about, have died. It has only added fuel to the fire. They fought harder with the mysterious power, until it held them even stronger, squeezing air out of their lungs.

‘Right! Words can’t change anything in the behaviour of men like you! Let’s check why!’ She reached her hand. Suddenly, both of them felt unbearable, agonizing pain, taking their shallow breaths away and popping out every vein on their necks. Their chests opened and their hearts emerged. The parts of their bodies also hung in the air, in front of their faces. The strongest pain went away, leaving them speechless for what they see.

‘Hmm…’ With movement of her wrist goddess turned their hearts around. They were on one side normal, but on the other dark, almost black, as rotten. Disgusting gunge was flowing down, dripping onto the floor, staining it and smelling as crud. ‘Right… You weren’t righteous in your life, slowly poisoning your body. It can’t be like that.’ With two fingers she separated the healthy part of the hearts from the ruined ones. Then the damaged, out of nowhere, caught on fire and disappeared. Both of the men felt sting in their chests, even though there was nothing inside.

‘Now, it can go back…’ She was trying to put their hearts back, but suddenly the one of the servants run to her. It was the same lady that kept looking at them.

‘My lady, won’t they die with hearts like that?’ She asked the goddess.

Deity laughed. ‘Of course. They can’t live with only parts of their main organ. They will die soon, in pain.’

‘May I suggest something? Why won’t you put a curse on them, to let them understand their sin?’ The servant certainly had something on her mind.

‘Curse, you say?’ Goddess thought about it for a moment. ‘It’s not a bad idea. I like to punish knaves like them. Why give them opportunity to run away from justice? Thank you!’ She said to her servant. Then she turned to the Ji Woon and Woong Tae.

‘I curse you.’ She merged their hearts into one. ‘From now on only one of you can keep the clean heart. With that he will be in ability to pay for his mistakes. But! Such a pure heart can’t survive with the memories like that! So it won’t have it.’ The servant hissed. This wasn’t the thing she wanted, but she couldn’t stop the deity. ‘The second will live as the first is alive, feeding himself with only the emotions left with the soul, since his body is only a shell. And seeing the situation you’ve got yourself into, there is nothing more than rage, fury and bate. So which one of you should take the heart first? Why don’t you decide?’ She asked the woman which suggested the curse.

‘Umm… Maybe this one?’ She hesitated, as a lot depended on her choice. She slowly pointed at Ji Woon.

‘Alright. One more thing. The curse won’t stop until both of you won’t learn how to forgive and apologize.’ Then she again moved her wrist and the heart flew to the Ji Woon. He cried out and passed out. The force holding him let him go and he hit the ground.

‘The curse is active. Have fun.’ Goddess said to Woong Tae and also let him go. The wall and temple disappeared, as the wind blew it off, leaving them beside the stone, in front of the small shrine.

Woong Tae felt weird. There was nothing beside emptiness, but it only cleared his mind. He knew what to do. He stood up and in this moment he heard voice over him.

‘There they are, captain!’ The guard Woong Tae saw before, was sticking his head from the edge of the scarp. ‘Young master, are you alright? Your horse came to us, so we went to look for you!’ He shouted to him.

Woong Tae swallowed his saliva. ‘I’m alright. We just… fought a little bit. Come here and help me bring him up.’ He ordered the guard. It was the beginning of his revenge.


End file.
